Lucky We Are The Walking Wounded
by VFFW
Summary: What if Michonne left Alexandria instead of putting up with Rick's bullshit? Starts near the end of Season 5. Slow burn Dixonne. AU of course.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Another story of **MY FAVORITE OTP** for anyone that's interested in reading. I've done a few Walking Dead stories. I liked the show until season 5. I'm not really caught up on the story line but I know Glenn, Abraham, Sasha and Carl are dead. I know about the Wolves, Negan and the Saviors and I've used those plot devices in my own stories. I know a little about the comics so I'll be using a few of those, too.

The names of the towns and roads are real, but I don't know anything about Virginia outside of MapQuest. Artistic license.

Also, some of the characters might be OOC, but I didn't take time to go back and rewatch seasons 1 - 5. This is solely based on my memory and how I think characters would react if they did, in fact, find a true safe place (as safe as you can get anyway in the walker apocalypse.)

In the comics Michonne did leave Alexandria.

* * *

Michonne took one last look at the gate to Alexandria before she turned and walked down the road, passing the shell of the burned house outside the walls. She didn't have any idea where she was going to go, but she wasn't staying here. She wished she could have seen Carl one last time, but Rick? The best defense was he screwed up? Threaten to slit their throats?

It was Deanna's community and she could run it how she liked. If they didn't like it they could leave. The woman didn't seem like she would mind. Unlike the Governor. Not letting anyone leave. Unless it was his goon squad. Slitting their throats? It wouldn't have made them any better than the asshole she chased for so long. Or those assholes at Terminus.

She'd been on her own before. She could be on her own again. She found two walkers and made them her protection before she left the area. Holing up in the abandoned town Aaron had led them to, she ate some of the food she took from Alexandria before she laid down on the ratty ass thing on the floor of the garage. Where Eric had been waiting for Aaron. She contemplated her future.

She wasn't staying around here. Deanna was a dumbass. She didn't need to die because she was a dumbass. She wasn't sure if Rick or Carol wouldn't go through with it. Rick and Carol, she was eighty percent sure, they'd kill Deanna and Reg. Daryl? He'd probably help. He was behind Rick when he sent her with Merle.

Carol? That woman was a piece of work. Michonne hadn't been buying the bullshit she'd been selling. Rick? Sat there, on that mattress, face covered with bandages, and took it. Didn't say a damn word. She'd been a lawyer. Not criminal law but she could spot a bullshit story a mile away.

He just proved they couldn't be trusted. He couldn't be trusted. He could get his kids killed. Some of the Alexandrians killed. She'd done enough killing. Looking at her katana on the floor, she realized she'd have to do more. She wanted to find someplace where she could really put up her sword.

Aside from Carl and Judith, she'd miss Daryl the most. Even though he was an ass for following Rick and Carol. She was disappointed actually. She let out a sad laugh. She was so disappointed in him. She wiped the tears away. She should have never saved Andrea's ass.

* * *

Rick looked at the empty space above the mantle. He'd gotten used to it being there. He frowned. Then he got angry. He was doing what needed to be done to protect his people. She was one of his people.

* * *

Daryl looked at Pete Anderson, lying on the ground and shook his hand out. When him, Aaron and Morgan had walked in, Pete and Rick were fighting. When Anderson pulled a knife, Daryl jumped in the middle, hitting Pete with his gun. The man was stunned, but it didn't stop him from trying to use that knife on him. He punched the asshole in the face. When he looked up, he saw Rick getting to his feet and the rest of the idiots standing around with their mouths open.

"This is what you get, Deanna, for letting a drunk walk around. And some asshole left the gate open," Rick yelled at her and pointed to the dead walker that was on the grass.

"That's enough," Reg raised his voice. "That's enough."

"Rick," Deanna's voice was shaking. "I want your weapon," she demanded and held out her hand.

Rick stomped over and put it in her hand then took her hand and put the barrel of his gun against his forehead. "Then you better kill me, Deanna. 'Cause this? This is what it's like out there." After a few minutes Rick took his gun back. "What I thought." He turned to the Alexandrians. "This? This is what it's like out there. You. All of you. Sitting here in your nice development, hiding behind walls. You don't have a fucking clue what the real world is now." He went and picked up the walker. "These are what's out there. You people couldn't save yourselves. Deanna sure as hell can't save you. Reg?" Rick shook his head. "He won't be able to save you, either. You need to learn to save yourselves. If you don't? You'll end up like this." He threw the walker into the crowd. "You'll walk. Until someone kills you again."

"You've made your point, Rick," Reg stepped toward him.

"Have I, Reg? Are you hearing me?" Rick shouted.

"Yes. We're hearing you. I'm speaking with Father Gabriel tomorrow. He's the one, one of your group, that left the gate open," Deanna frowned.

"Someone get Pete to the infirmary," Reg requested.

"You'll be segregated from the rest," Deanna told him. "Your people, too. I'll make a decision in the morning whether to banish you or not."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Deanna." Carol strode forward. She put her gun to Deanna's head. "Everyone? Go back to your homes. We'll decide what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Mom," Spencer started walking toward her and Carol pressed the gun in deeper.

"Stay where you are," Carol warned him.

"Spencer," Reg held up his hand. "Carol, you don't want to do this."

"You're right. I don't. I will. This is what you have to do to protect yourselves. I'm protecting my people. Like you don't with your people." She turned to the crowd. "Go back to your homes."

"Everyone? Just go home," Deanna raised her voice.

"Deanna," Nicholas shouted.

"Go home, Nicholas," Glenn yelled at him. "Just go the fuck home."

Daryl watched as everyone filed out. Jessie Anderson and her sons went over to Pete. Abraham picked him up and motioned with his head for them to go first.

"What the hell, Rick?" Glenn shouted at him after they'd gone back to his house with Deanna.

"I screwed up. I'm making it right, Glenn," Rick snarled.

"This? This is more than screwing up. Were you really going to shoot her? In the head?" he whirled on Carol.

She didn't say or do anything.

"This? This isn't us, Rick," Glenn yelled. "This is bullshit."

"It's us now, Glenn," Abraham sat back in one of the chairs.

"It's how you have to be now, Glenn," Maggie stated.

"Nah. Don't gotta be like this," Daryl grunted.

"If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem," Rick glared at Daryl.

"Where the hell is Michonne? She could talk some sense into your stupid ass," Glenn huffed.

"She was part of the problem. She's gone. If you don't like the way I do thangs, Glenn, you and Daryl can leave."

"You don't mean that," Glenn scoffed.

"I do mean it."

"Maggie? You're going along with this?"

"Rick's right. If you aren't with us, helping us survive, why are you here?" she raised an eyebrow.

Glenn's mouth dropped open. "Look, I know losing Hershel and Beth was hard."

"That's right. It was hard, Glenn. I'm not losing anymore," she shouted.

"I don't like the way Rick's doing this, but if he doesn't? Then we're sitting ducks here, Glenn," Sasha echoed. "They don't have a watch. That asshole Aiden left here on a run blasting music. Him and Nicholas killed Noah and injured Tara. She might not make it. These assholes are partying."

Daryl shook his head. "Guess I'm part of the problem, Rick. This? This ain't us."

"You leave in the morning," Rick decided. "You, too, Glenn."

"Maggie?"

"It won't be for long. We'll talk to Deanna tomorrow. Take her outside. Show her what it's like. She'll come around."

* * *

Carol stood by the gate as Daryl packed his bike. "You're making a mistake."

"My mistake to make, Carol. This ain't right. Don't give a shit what you or Rick says."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It won't be for long."

He shrugged. "Don't matter." He got on and started the engine. "See ya."

She held open the gate and watched as he drove away.

Daryl drove until he made it to that little town Aaron and Eric had taken them to, before the shithole of Alexandria. He knew Michonne would make her way there. He rolled his eyes at himself. Out here chasin' a woman.

He knew she'd been on her own and could make it on her own, but Rick was bein' a dick about her. She wasn't part of the problem. The shit Carol pulled almost made him pass out. He knew she'd changed, but damn. He'd told Rick they'd do what they had to do. He didn't think it'd come to that.

He kinda liked Aaron, even though he was a talker. Seemed like an alright guy. Could kill walkers and use a gun. He'd find Michonne, talk to her and get her to go back. They'd talk Rick down, figure this shit out. When he found the walkers, without heads, he knew he didn't miss her by much. Getting back on his bike he drove south, away from Alexandria. 'Chonne would take the roads. Easier. If she found a car, even better.

* * *

Michonne looked around the dingy hotel that would be her home for a while. She locked the front door so no people, living or dead, would come in as she slept. Tugging the rope around the walker's necks, she used them to find an empty room. She put her things on the bed and pulled back the flowered bedspread.

"It looks clean," she muttered to herself. After tying thing one and thing two to the rod in the closet she went back to the lobby. A search turned up a gun, loaded, in one of the purses underneath the front desk, as well as aspirin, band aids and tissues. She found the vending machine, surprisingly untouched. She had to tip it over to break it open, then she gathered the chips, cookies, water and sodas.

"Shit," she hissed and went back to the lobby. After looking around the employee's room behind the front desk, she emptied out the blue gym bag she found and went back to gather her food, such as it was, until she found a place.

Michonne stopped when she saw the literature rack. "Huh. Waterpark. Map. Useful. Colonial Williamsburg. Possible. Luray Caverns. Maybe. Assateague Island. Possible. Historical museum. Historical museum. Another historical museum. Days of Yore. Hm." She picked them all up and headed to her room. After she put her food on the bed she started looking at the literature as she ate chips and drank some soda. "Need to find a toothbrush and toothpaste," she said out loud, ignoring the restless movements of the walkers.

She separated the literature into piles, making one for possible places to stay, one for no fucking way and ones for backup. She huffed out a laugh. After Andre, she'd moved around, didn't stay in one place longer than two days before she was off again. After she found the prison, she decided she liked having a home base while she looked for that fucker. Laying down she continued reading.

"Alright. The caverns, they have a lot in this state, possibles. No amusement parks or zoos. No national monuments. No museums. The islands or this 'Days of Yore'. According to this," she held up the brochure to the walkers, "it was just getting ready to open. Right before the world went to hell." She looked at them. The walkers. "You don't give a shit." She closed her eyes. She was tired. "You're not much better at conversation than Mike and Terry. Assholes. They let my baby die." Michonne sobbed a little.

She wiped her eyes and started reading about 'Days of Yore'. "My peanut. He would have liked this place. A castle. A real castle. It's probably in one piece if it hadn't opened yet. Like Colonial Williamsburg. A moat. A drawbridge. Working farms, like medieval times. Knights. A King and queen. It's not far. According to this little map it's outside of Bridgewater. Across the mountains. Need to find a better map. Take the back roads. Find a lot of gas. Maybe a jump starter. This way I can dump any car I find and take another." She fell asleep making plans.

* * *

"Damn, Michonne," Daryl grunted. He had to stop and sleep. He was tired. When he reached Groveton, after killing a few walkers, he found a rundown motel. After clearing it out, he brought his bike inside and found an empty room.

He didn't know how much later when he woke up, but looking out the window it was dark. And he was hungry. Grabbing his crossbow from the bed, he got up and looked around. He found a vending machine still intact. He shot the lock off and it opened up. He grabbed a few things and headed back to his room. He'd start again in the morning.

When he woke up again it was light out. He groaned as he sat up. He did miss sleepin' in a bed. He huffed out a breath. Becomin' just like them Alexandrians. Making his way to the vending machine he took most of what was left and shoved it in his saddle bags before takin' his bike outside. He got on and started the engine. He'd check out the streets here, too. Just in case.

He gave 'Chonne credit. She didn't wanna be found. As he was nearing the freeway he slowed down when he saw two walkers by a car. They looked when they heard him and tried to get closer. Daryl saw they had ropes around their necks, no arms, no jaws and they was tied to a red car. He stopped and shut off his bike, putting the kickstand down at the same time. Daryl moved his crossbow in front of him and looked through the back window. Then he checked the cars that were near. Quickly looking around, he didn't see her, but he knew she was here.

He stopped when he felt something sharp in his back.

"Michonne," he greeted.

She dropped the sword and walked in front of him. "I've been following you for the past twenty minutes. What do you want, Daryl?" she asked as she lowered her katana to the side.

"Don't think ya should be out here. By yourself."

"I've done it before. I can do it again. Probably safer that way."

Daryl sighed. "Look, I know Rick's havin' some problems."

"You think?" she raised an eyebrow.

"He don't mean it, Michonne. Deanna and them."

"Are dumbasses, Daryl, I get it. She should have those people learn to defend themselves from walkers. But you know what? They're choosing to live that way. And Rick? He's no better than the Governor."

"It ain't like that, Michonne," he yelled.

"Isn't it? We'll take all of their guns? Threaten to slit their throats? Huh. Didn't know about that, did you?" she laughed harshly at the look on his face.

"He don't mean."

"He does mean it, Daryl. I left Woodbury. I spent months trying to find that asshole and it turns out I've been following another Governor."

"You shut up," he pointed his finger in her face.

"I won't."

"Rick? He's been through some shit. Lost a lot."

"And the rest of us didn't? We all lost, Daryl. All of us. Not just the prison. You lost Merle. Maggie lost Hershel and Beth. Sasha lost Ty and Bob. We all almost died at Terminus." She cut him off and paced in front of him. "I lost. I lost so much. And you know what?" she stopped and glared at him. "The Governor lost, too. So, because Rick lost," she sneered, "we should give him a free pass? Then we should have given the Governor a free pass. I," she pointed to her chest and shouted, "killed his walker daughter. I took his eye. That's alright," she continued in a quieter voice. "We'll forgive him for bombing us out of the prison. Because he lost." She took a breath. "I appreciate, after a while, Rick let me stay there. He didn't trust me, but he stopped sticking a finger in my bullet hole. This? Killing those people because they refuse to protect themselves?" She shook her head. "You three had no right appointing yourselves their saviors. It's not the way to do things. Not my way. We could have talked to Deanna. If Carol or Rick or you didn't kill her, maybe you still can." She headed back to her walker pets, put her katana on her back and untied the rope. "You should go back. Rick's a dumbass, he'll need help."

"If you care so much you should come back with me," he raised his voice.

She stopped and turned. "I don't care about Rick. I care about Carl and Judith. He's their father. I won't follow him. Anymore."

"Where the hell are ya gonna go, Michonne? It ain't exactly safe out here."

"It's not safe in Alexandria, Daryl. I'm checking out a few places. Which is what we should have done when we got there and saw what it was like."

He walked behind her to the next set of cars where she tied up her pets and checked for gas.

* * *

Michonne let Daryl help her. When she had ten full containers of gas she found her car and he put it in the trunk. It was almost like when they were looking for the Governor. It was getting late, so they found a brown ranch style house that was close, killed the walkers inside, tied her pets up outside and barricaded themselves in.

"What places?" he asked.

"I stayed in a hotel last night. I checked out the tourist attractions brochures," she said quietly as she laid down on the beige carpet. Daryl laid down next to her. She got up and looked through some closets before she found some blankets. When she came back he was leaning against the sofa. She threw one at him before she settled back on the carpet, after grabbing one of the beige sofa cushions to use as a pillow.

Daryl muttered something. "What?"

"Thirsty. Left my shit on my bike."

"Lucky you," she dragged her bag over and rummaged through it. She gave him a water bottle and took one for herself. "I'm prepared."

"Whatever."

She gave a quiet laugh.

She could hear him twist off the lid and take a drink. "What places?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Ain't safe."

"I can take care of myself, Dixon," she reminded him.

"Know you can."

She looked up at him. It was almost dark out and part of his face was in the shadows. Still, Daryl was smart. "My favorite is a place that never opened. It was supposed to open before this."

"Huh," he took another drink. "Safe?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "No place is safe." She turned her head so she was looking at the ceiling. "It was a castle."

He snorted. "Like Disneyland?"

"Not like Disneyland. Although that's a good idea, too."

"Well," he nudged her head with his elbow after a few minutes.

"Stop. It was called 'Days of Yore'. According to the literature, it was a working farm from medieval times."

"Huh."

She turned on her side and faced his legs. "It sounded interesting. Working farm. Like Colonial Williamsburg. Won't need electricity."

He huffed. "Yeah. Got use to that."

"Not enough to kill for. If it's not what it says? The mountains."

"Good idea. Can hunt up there."

"Yes, I can. I figure I'll find some books, some seeds and see what happens." She brought the blanket up to her chin. "The prison sucked. It was stable. After. In the beginning, until Andrea, I moved around a lot. When we were looking for the asshole, I liked having a stable place to come back to. And as unrealistic as Deanna is? Alexandria is probably a stable place. I want a stable place."

"Can go back, Michonne," he said.

She shook her head. "No. I can't go back. I won't go back."

"You know how to hunt?"

"Some. Rick taught Carl and I snares. Before Joe and the assholes found us."

He grunted.

"You should get some sleep. The walkers will let us know if anyone comes around," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "You need to go back tomorrow," she yawned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I came up with this idea when I was writing _'Never Saw That Coming'_. I was trying to write a funny scene (read not so serious. I refuse to believe that laughter died during the walker apocalypse) to give me some inspiration so I wrote a little parody piece that involved Michonne, Abraham and Sasha doing the 'Time Warp'. I don't know why it popped into my head. This also gave me an outlet like _'Wish'_ for just Daryl and Michonne.

Michonne always struck me as being more savvy than blindly following anyone, regardless of her attachment to Carl. I guess I'm still salty re: Daryl and Michonne.

* * *

When Michonne opened her eyes she could tell it was morning and Daryl was sleeping beside her. She yawned, stretched and got up. Sitting on the sofa, she pulled the bag over and dug through it. "Yes," she whispered as she pulled out one of the toothbrushes and one of the small tubes of toothpaste she'd found at the hotel. Grabbing a bottle of water she headed for the bathroom. After taking a pee, she wiped her hands with some cleaning wipes she found under the sink, then brushed her teeth. After rinsing, she went back to the living room to see Daryl was still asleep.

She nudged him with her boot. He sat up fast, crossbow in hand.

"What?"

"It's time for you to go back, Daryl," she told him as she stuffed the cleaning wipes in her bag.

"Figured I could go with ya. Make sure."

She shook her head. "No. Carl and Judith need you more. Like I said, if it doesn't work out I'll head to one of the ski resorts."

"Those in the mountains?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Here," she took out one of the brochures and passed it to him.

He took it and looked it over. "Should go back and get the others. Try this place."

"It's up to you. Will Rick want to leave? They have electricity," she said sarcastically.

"Funny, Michonne."

She frowned a little. "I'll miss you, Daryl. Even if you're a dumbass for following Rick and Carol."

He stood up and stretched. She took another of her toothbrushes and gave him the tube of toothpaste she'd used. "Brush."

"You ain't my momma, Michonne," he scoffed.

"I know. Consider it a parting gift."

"Should just let me come with ya. If it looks alright I'll leave. I won't tell Rick."

She nodded once. She could trust Daryl for that.

* * *

Daryl looked over the map Michonne handed him when she got in the driver's seat. He left his bike in the house they'd stayed in last night.

"Smart. Stayin' on state routes," he admitted.

"I'm always thinking."

He shot her a look.

She shrugged. "I should have made you leave."

"Ain't far. Go with ya. Check it out. I'll leave then. Won't tell Rick."

"I'd appreciate it. And if this doesn't work out? You'll go back."

"Yeah, I'll go back."

"Thank you," she said to him as they passed a sign for Bealeton.

"Part of our group."

She ignored him.

Daryl liked ridin' with Michonne. She didn't talk a lot. It was one of the best things about lookin' for the asshole. He sometimes wished he'd gone back out there with her. They mighta found his rat bastard ass and they'd still be at the prison. Yeah, it was a dump, but it was the first stable place he'd ever had. In his whole life. He snorted.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just thinkin'."

She didn't say anything. He always, everyone always thought, he'd end up there. He did. At the end of the fuckin' world.

When they turned onto Friedens Church road Daryl saw a few buildings. "Water around here somewhere."

"Yes. There are a lot of trees. I could stay around here. Clear out one of the buildings close to some water."

"Good idea." He cleared his throat. "What else this place got?"

"Look for yourself. The brochure's in my bag."

He turned and found her bag in the back. He opened it up, gave her a soda and took one for himself. He found 'Days of Yore'. It didn't look like Disneyland. They did have flags flyin'. He grunted and started to read. "Don't look half bad."

"If they never got a chance to open, it's intact. I can't imagine there were a lot of people there."

"Animals are probably dead."

"And the plants. I'll have to come back this way. I'm sure there are some farmhouses in the area."

"Moat. Water."

"And a drawbridge."

* * *

Michonne was getting excited and she couldn't believe it. This felt…right. She might be fooling herself, but it was deserted out here. She could find a farmhouse or barricade herself in one of the buildings that had fences around it. Start a garden, like they'd had at the prison. Maybe she could find some chickens or something. Rabbits. She'd seen Daryl kill and skin them enough. It would probably take her a while to get the hang of it.

She eyed her katana in the backseat through the rearview mirror. She'd learned how to use it quickly. She could bring in people. She wasn't stupid. She couldn't do this by herself. Not now. Not after being, albeit, not totally, part of a group. At least, not for long.

She'd already memorized the way there and made a left onto N. Main Street. Keeping her eyes open she made a right onto Airport Road. Michonne almost smiled when she saw the faded billboard for 'Days of Yore Next Left'. On Wise Hollow Rd she turned left and slowed down.

"Can't see much," she heard Daryl mutter.

She almost shouted when she saw 'WARD CASTLE NEXT RIGHT'. The little guard shacks on either side of an almost overgrown road told her she'd made it.

"Think we should check it out. On foot," Daryl recommended.

She put the car in park and shut it off between the little shacks. "Good idea," she agreed.

"Always thinkin'," he smirked.

She shook her head and got out. She looked as Daryl grabbed his crossbow from the back. Following his lead, she grabbed her katana. He motioned with his head. They fell into step with each other, her katana out, his crossbow up. She frowned when she saw a brick overpass, with trees on either side. They stopped and looked up.

"Probably the visitor's greeting place," she recalled from the brochure. "From." The picture had shown a knight, a monk, a king, a queen and serfs, smiling and waving in front of colorful flags.

"Saw," he whispered back. "Don't see or hear nothin'."

They listened and watched. She shrugged and moved ahead. She could picture Daryl rolling his eyes. She still didn't get any bad vibes and she'd learned to pay attention to her instincts. They'd saved her ass in Woodbury and they'd saved her ass in Alexandria. They continued on the overgrown cobblestone path before they came to a stop. A rusty chain link fence, like at the prison, was erected. Inside the fence was a strip of land with overgrown green grass and a wooden drawbridge outside of a wooden door and a stone building. Michonne walked to the left a little before heading back to Daryl.

She looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks deserted," she nodded her head in the direction of the castle.

"Yeah."

* * *

He looked at the fence and saw a chain and a padlock through the links. He pulled his gun and shot off the lock. Michonne rolled her eyes.

"What? Lock's off, ain't it?"

They heard the growling and turned to see a few walkers come from the woods. She stabbed them through the head while Daryl waited. When they didn't hear or see anymore, he opened the door, taking the chain with him.

He looked at the wooden drawbridge. "Rotten in places. Be careful."

She acknowledged him and gingerly stepped onto it, carefully placing her feet. When they made it to the middle Michonne walked over near the side and looked over. He moved beside her. "Big," he grunted.

She turned and made her way to the wooden door. Daryl thought she paused a minute before she pushed it open a little and waited. Then she pushed it open farther and slipped inside. Daryl followed and stood with her as they looked around. Quietly he pushed the door shut and frowned. Seeing the metal brackets on either side he picked up the piece of wood next to it and slid it in place.

She nodded and raised her katana.

* * *

Michonne moved quietly to the first building. The sign called it the 'Apothecary'. Knocking on the door she stepped back and waited. She did it again and still didn't hear anything. Daryl stood to the side and opened it before they both moved back. When no walkers came out, she walked inside and smiled a little.

It was a gift shop. She put her katana away, walked farther in and looked around. She saw shot glasses, t-shirts, shorts, sweats, chips, a case for drinks that was full, little stuffed animals of horses, sheep, cows, pigs, knights and chess pieces. "Gift shop," she told Daryl as they walked around. She headed to the register and looked under the counter. Bags, paper and plastic, with 'Days of Yore' on the front along with register tape.

This was a good idea.

* * *

Daryl walked around the gift shop. All kindsa crap around here. He headed for the drinks and pulled out a bottle of water. "Cold," he raised his voice.

"What?"

"The drinks are cold, Michonne," he held it up, twisted the lid and drank. Shit, it was good. He hadn't had cold water in a few days. Then he shook his head, pulled out another one and tossed it to her.

She did the same. "Good. I wonder how?"

"Don't know. Let's check the rest of this place out." He shifted on his feet and headed for the door when she raised her eyebrows. "If it's empty it'll be a good place for ya."

She nodded and pulled her katana.

Daryl didn't know how long, but the sun was low in the sky by the time they'd toured the whole place. The whole thing was stone. There were steps that led up the walls with a sidewalk all the way around. That took some time. He could see inside the entire place and some of the outside from towers. It was how they found the solar panels. They saw empty places with wooden fences. Michonne said they must have been for horses and farm animals. "It was supposed to be a working farm," she reminded him. Hell, they'd even seen some food growin'. Not a lot, but some. Bigger garden than what they had at the prison, but not big like Hershel's place. The glass houses were greenhouses but everythin' in there was dead.

"I can grow something in here," she gestured.

Daryl grunted. They found the clinic. Everything was dusty, but new lookin'. Weird. A look through the rooms and he saw band aids, gauze, tape and drugs. "Why?" he held up a vial of penicillin.

"I don't know."

They found a library full of books on growing food, coffee and tea, raising animals, knights, castles, kings and other crap. Movies, music and games took up a few shelves. He flipped through some of them. Flutes, drums. "Shit. No good music," he muttered. Michonne ignored him as she pulled out books and put them back.

The castle took the longest. When they walked in he saw a front desk, all in wood with some kinda book on top. Michonne walked over. "Guest book," she flipped through a few pages. "No one ever stayed here."

"You said it never opened, right?"

"Right."

He huffed. "Let's look through here, too."

She walked around and came to a stop. "They had a computer reservation system."

He strode over and leaned on the counter. "How do you know?"

She pointed to the computer on a lower shelf before she turned it on. They waited. He went and stood beside her. After the monitor came on Michonne started typing.

"You know what you're doin'?"

"No, but I can figure it out," she murmured. After more clickin' and typin' she stood up. "They have thirty rooms. I assume they have a laundry and a kitchen."

* * *

She looked around the lobby. The furniture was definitely not medieval. Beige sofas, a few loveseats in the same color, little tables, colorful rugs on the stone floor and a few chairs in different colors hanging from the ceiling. It had a large fireplace with rotted wood next to it. "Fireplace works. Or it did," she pointed.

"Check it out before I leave," he offered.

"Thanks." She found some paper and crushed the roach that was crawling across the desk before looking through more papers. She handed him one. "Maps of the hotel. For the rooms, anyway. Split up?"

"Nah. Stay together."

"You should stay the night then. It's getting dark."

"Know. I will. Keys?"

She turned and took all of the old fashioned keys that were hanging up. She looked one over. "Numbers are on them."

"Let's go," he gestured with his crossbow. They went through the bottom floor and found the laundry and kitchen. It took them some time to do it. They went through all the cupboards. Michonne was really happy. She found flour, rice, noodles, jars of sauce, sugar, creamer, coffee and tea and spices. Another room turned up dishes, trays, silverware and cloth napkins. They found the freezers, with some food. She frowned. It would probably be freezer burnt by now, but she'd eat it. "I'll cook."

Daryl walked in the freezer and pulled out a few things that looked like steak to her. "Alright." He walked by her and put the steaks in the sink. She turned on the oven and was still pleasantly surprised to see the red light come on. After digging through the cupboards she got out a baking sheet, lined it with foil, opened the steaks, put them on the sheet and put them in the oven.

"Why waste time?"

* * *

Daryl was tired by the time they got through the hotel. They found a little room down the hall from the front desk with a TV and a stereo system with surround sound. It had fluffy tan chairs and a sofa, some more tables and a bar. A stocked bar. They found some empty storage areas. One had stuff in it, but wasn't full, down the stairs from the laundry room. It had some of the things in the kitchen, alcohol and rollaway beds. "Weird."

Michonne shrugged.

The rooms were huge. Big ass beds, big ass bathrooms. Little couches and a coupla chairs. Michonne turned on the shower in the first room and let the water get warm. Daryl stuck his hand underneath the spray that came from the ceiling. Hugs ass tub. "Jacuzzi," she pointed it out. The sinks, two, one on each end of the counter, had faucets and a lighted mirror. All the rooms were like it. Fireplaces with pokers and empty containers next to 'em. Probably for firewood. None of the beds were made. They found towels and sheets in the closets on each floor, along with rolling carts that were stocked with little shampoos and soap 'Days of Yore' all over 'em.

Daryl was really surprised there weren't more bugs until he thought about it. No one was here. Nothin' to eat. After they'd gone through the three floors they headed back down to the kitchen. Michonne had gone back down a few times then would come back up to help. Satisfied no one, living or dead, was inside they went back down to the kitchen.

She put on some of the frozen vegetables and laid out silverware and plates in the dining room.

* * *

"Go get us something to drink," she directed Daryl as she checked the steaks and vegetables. When he left she looked around. Almost like Alexandria. Better than, actually.

She heard footsteps coming from the front desk. "I'll get glasses," she told Daryl.

"Cool. I hate drinking from the bottle," a woman's voice told her.

Michonne turned around to see a white woman with brown hair, filthy, pointing a gun at her.

* * *

Daryl moved slower the closer he got to the dining room. Then he heard a voice that wasn't Michonne. He put the bottle of scotch on the floor and moved his crossbow from his back. He saw someone standing there and Michonne had her hands up. He couldn't tell if it was a man a woman or but he knew the person had a gun. He came up behind him and pushed with his crossbow. Next thing he knew his crossbow was out of his hands and he was on the floor.

The woman, he finally saw when he looked up, was holding his crossbow pointed at him in one hand and a gun pointed at Michonne in the other.

"I'm not here to start trouble. I just need a place to stay. It's big enough. I think we can share," she said.

* * *

Rand eyed the two people standing across from her in the kitchen. They looked okay. She still had her gun pointed at them while she heated up water. "How?" she pointed at the stove. They didn't say anything. Truthfully, she didn't blame them. It sucked out there now. Not that it didn't suck before. People were dicks before this. Nothing to stop them from still being dicks. When the water boiled she dropped some in noodles and started the sauce.

"You can eat," she pointed to the plates on the prep table.

The man narrowed his eyes at her. Yeah, he was pissed. Most men didn't like being put on their asses, let alone by a woman. The woman wasn't happy either. Rand looked at their weapons on the counter near her. "I'm not going to hurt you," she repeated. When they didn't say anything she stopped trying. After her dinner was done, she plated it and started eating. "Shit," she groaned in joy. She hadn't had anything, outside of junk food, for the past week. After she was finished she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up. She put their weapons on the floor and slid them over with her foot. Then she held up her gun and pulled out the magazine, placing both pieces on the counter. "See? Not here to hurt you."

They both picked up their weapons and trained them on her. She rolled her eyes and made more food.

* * *

Michonne watched as the woman made more spaghetti. She didn't try and go for her gun, so Michonne started eating. Not in a nice dining room like she planned, but she was hungry.

The woman turned and looked around. She found the room with the dishes and came out with a mug. After putting water on to boil she ate more. It seemed like she was slowing down. Daryl just stood there with his bow up. The woman ignored them both before digging for cream and sugar. "Shit. Coffee," the woman sighed as the scent hit her.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl yelled.

"Rand," she replied. "You?"

* * *

Daryl frowned. He was hungry and didn't wanna deal with this bullshit. Michonne was eating. He put his bow down and grabbed his plate. When the water went off the woman poured it into the coffee maker and continued eating.

"How'd ya get over the wall? Put up the board," he questioned.

The woman shrugged. "I'm resourceful." She stared at them and frowned. "Full disclosure? I've been watching this place for a few days. I was going to take it over tomorrow. You beat me to it. So," she ate more. "Share? It looks like it's pretty big."

Daryl eyed her as he ate. He was still pissed she put him on his ass.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Walkers?" the woman raised her eyebrows. "You mean the reanimated?"

"Reanimated?" Daryl echoed.

"Yeah, you know, dead people coming back to life and trying to eat your ass?"

"Yeah. Walkers," he persisted.

"Enough not to get dead," Rand rolled her eyes again. When the coffee was done she poured a mug, added cream and sugar before taking a sip and sighing again.

"How many people have you killed?"

She paused. "Is that a trick question?"

"Answer the question," Michonne finally spoke.

She sipped again. "Alright. Before or after this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Michonne paused. "You killed people before this?"

Rand barked out a laugh. "Is it going to be a problem?" she sneered.

Daryl stopped eating, too, and picked his crossbow up again.

"What the fuck ever. I'll just take it again. Next time I might shoot you in the ass with it," Rand scoffed before she sipped more coffee.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill them?"

"Before or after this?" Rand repeated her question.

Michonne put her fork and knife down before picking up her katana. Rand jumped on the counter and drank her coffee.

"That's awfully personal," she drawled. "After? To save my ass, why else? Did you kill people?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Why?"

Michonne put her katana down and started eating.

"What I thought. Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." She poured more coffee. "I'll just take a room. Bottom floor. Guard me if you like, not that it will do you a damn bit of good. Any clothes around here?"

* * *

Michonne walked with Daryl back to the car the next day. She was staying. She liked this place. She was relieved he wasn't trying to talk her into going back. When they reached the car she opened the driver's door for him. "Keep it."

He bit his thumbnail. "You sure, Michonne?"

She nodded. "I am." She gave him a little smile. "It's a good place."

"Rand?"

She shrugged. "She. It's a big place. She didn't kill us. We didn't kill her."

"Trust her?"

"As much as you can trust anyone these days."

He frowned at her.

"That included you."

"Me, Carol and Rick."

"Were going to take over, Daryl. I know," she cut him off.

"Rick tell ya?"

"No," she frowned. "Carol is a bad liar."

Daryl looked at the ground. "Rick wanted the rest of ya to try."

"We did." She shook her head. "I hope it works out. For Carl and Judith. And you."

He shrugged. "Shoulda done what you did."

"We didn't. Thank you."

"Didn't do shit, Michonne," he protested.

"You did. Maybe you could come visit me. Sometime. When things calm down."

"Shit. Ain't never gonna calm down."

"You know where I am."

"Won't tell nobody."

"I know." She looked around. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. After they broke apart she walked toward her new home with her new roommate. "Be careful, Dixon," she waved her hand. She didn't turn when the car started and drove off.

* * *

Michonne walked back to the castle and found Rand in the Apothecary. She watched as the woman looked like she was cataloging everything.

"What are you doing?"

Rand turned with a pad and pen, dressed in black 'Days of Yore' shorts, a blue t-shirt and hiking boots. "You run this place. I'm your lieutenant. We need to know what we have so we can make plans."

Michonne huffed out a laugh. "I run this place?"

"You do. You were here first," she turned and went back to doing inventory.

"What plans?" Michonne was interested.

"We need to know how much we have, especially food. This was supposed to be a working farm, so we need to check out the fields."

"We did. Some of the food is still growing."

"Mm. Good. What else?"

"Greenhouses. They used to have flowers."

"We could plant something else in there," Rand stated as she counted the sweatshirts.

"What else?"

Rand finally stopped. "What's your name?"

"Michonne."

"Alright, Michonne. We need to find out what we have. Then we need to find guns. Lots of guns. For protection. I have this," she pulled out her gun from the small of her back. "One clip left. Not enough. If you found this place and I found this place someone else is going to find this place. I'm good. Not that good. If they're not friendly then we're screwed."

Michonne hummed. "What makes you think you're staying?"

Rand smiled. "You would have killed me before now. Tried, anyway. And you can't do this on your own. Not now. Trust me. I tried."

"How did you find this place?"

"Brochure at a hotel near Bridgewater. I'll go back and get it all. How did you find this place?"

"Same. Hotel in Groveton."

She nodded and sat on the floor. "I'll have to sweep that area, too." She put her hands on the floor and leaned back. "Does this place have an office?"

"It does."

"Hm. I'll have to look through it. You and biker guy went through here. I saw part of it. How many rooms?"

Michonne sat down near the door. "Thirty."

"We'll need people. And we're not using those dumb ass questions."

"How many walkers have you killed is a good one."

"Really?" Rand drawled and raised her eyebrows. "Anyone still alive has to have killed at least one."

Michonne shrugged. "Not everyone."

Her mouth dropped open. "You're fucking serious," she said after a few minutes.

Michonne nodded.

"How in the hell did that happen? Did you find someone living in a bank vault?"

"What else should I be thinking of since I run the place?" she deflected.

"Alright. Food. Protection. People. The most important. I'm recommending we go to Bridgewater and clean it out."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"People are dicks. I'm sure, since you're still alive, you're interested in staying that way. Me, too. If we take everything we need, or think we'll need, our chances of seeing dicks drops. Something I can get behind." She stood and wiped off her ass. "I don't want to know your story. I know you've killed walkers, I saw you and the biker guy when you drove up. I know you've killed people. I'll tell you a little of mine. I've been in three places after this started. One was visited by some dicks. One was lost to a stampede. Taking those three lessons to heart I'm not fucking losing another one."

Michonne stood, too. "The third?"

"Dicks are everywhere," Rand frowned.

"Okay, Lieutenant. Let's have some coffee and I'll listen to your ideas. As I show you around our new home."

* * *

It took Daryl a few hours to get back to Groveton. He loaded his bike and left the car in the garage of that house. He deliberately didn't think about him and Michonne kissin'. He'd miss her. Not because she could kiss, but he liked her. He didn't like many people.

After a day of straight riding he was on the street heading toward Alexandria. He didn't know how long he'd been gone. Couldna been more than four days. When he reached the gate someone shot at his feet. He pulled his gun and looked around before ducking behind his bike.

"That's far enough, Daryl," Sasha yelled.

"What in the hell?" he stood up and shouted.

"Rick's on his way. You can stay there."

"What the hell, Rick?" Daryl yelled at him as he came from inside. "Sasha's shootin' at me."

"Yeah, she is," Rick nodded. "Don't know if we can trust you or not."

"What?" He jerked his head back in surprise. "Are you fuckin' crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy. You left."

"Yeah. Make sure Michonne was alright," he cut Rick off.

"She left, too."

"She said."

"I don't care what she said, Daryl. She didn't back me. When you left I thought you didn't back me either. You said you were with us."

"Also said we should give the fuckin' place a chance, Rick. I was tryin'. Like Carol asked."

"No, Daryl," Rick said. "You left. You left us. Your people."

"Michonne's one of us, too, Rick. She thought."

"I don't give a shit what she thought. I was doing what was right to protect our people. That included Michonne."

"Look, we don't gotta stay here with these idiots."

"We're staying. You're not. You're not welcome here."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Rick, look, Michonne had some good ideas. We don't need this place," Daryl raised his voice.

"This is our home now, Daryl. Not yours. We'll protect our home. We'll kill anyone we think is a danger to our home. Like Pete Anderson."

"You killed."

"I did. He tried to kill Reg. Ended up killing Spencer, instead. Someone had to step up. It wasn't Deanna. It was us. Our people," he yelled as he pointed to the gate. "Our people were protecting this place while you and Michonne weren't with us."

"Michonne is one of us,"

"No she isn't," Rick shouted, cutting him off. "Do you see her here? Do you see her here? With us? Doing the hard things to keep us safe? She had a fit and stomped off. You decided," Rick pointed his finger in his direction. "You chose her over your people."

"You are outta your fuckin' mind, Rick," Daryl yelled and got in his face. He took a step back when Rick pulled his gun.

"I'm sane. And protecting my family. My people. My home. My kids," he yelled. "You were with us. Now you're not. I'm giving you a warning, Daryl, because you used to be my friend. My brother. Don't come back. Or I'll kill you." He turned and walked back in the gate.

"Rick, you asshole. Just fuckin'." He stopped talking when Sasha shot at his feet again.

"Get moving, Daryl," she yelled.

"Sasha."

She raised her rifle again. "I won't warn you again, Daryl. Get out of here," she shouted.

Daryl scoffed. "Fuck you all," he yelled at Sasha. He pulled those pamphlets out of his saddle bag, jumped on his bike, started the engine and took off down the street. He went back to the house they'd stayed in. "Fuckers," he hissed to no one. "Assholes. Fuckin' assholes."

He laid on the carpet in front of the sofa. "Fuckin' assholes," he yelled again. He looked up at the pounding on the door. He stayed where he was. He couldn't believe Rick. Sasha. Shootin' at him. 'Cause he'd gone to see if 'Chonne was alright? Fucked up. He didn't have nowhere else to go. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Shit.

* * *

Rand walked behind Michonne to the fields. She looked at the walls. "Battlements. This is a real castle," she said with some surprise.

"What?"

Rand stopped. "This is a real castle. Those?" she pointed to the little buildings that were embedded in the walls. "Are called battlements. During medieval times archers could shoot arrows out of the holes. It kept them protected." She looked around. "The entire place. Good. We'll have to keep the drawbridge up. Or take it down altogether. Find a ramp we can use."

"Dicks?"

"Yep. Dicks. Really don't want to take it down. When we find animals we'll need it."

"Ambitious, aren't you?"

"Realistic. And you've already thought of them."

Michonne didn't agree or disagree. "I thought the hotel was the castle."

"No. The hotel is a keep. Where the lords of the manor or kings stayed. This?" she waved her hand around. "Is the castle."

"How do you know?"

Rand shrugged. "I know all kinds of useless shit. Which makes me a great lieutenant."

"We'll see."

"I could be the Sargent at Arms. You know, responsible for the protection of this place."

Michonne raised her eyebrows and started to walk again.

Rand knelt down and looked at some of the food when they made it to the farm. She picked up some rotten tomatoes. "These? We'll have to pick the dead shit and turn the soil."

"More useless shit?"

"Yeah. Who the hell knew it would come in handy?" Rand grinned up at her.

* * *

Michonne watched her 'lieutenant' as they walked. They stopped in one of the little greenhouses and she peered intently at the dead flowers that were inside.

"I don't know what these were," Rand said softly as she picked up dried flowers. "Something having to do with Europe?" she mused, almost to herself.

Michonne gave her a look.

At her frown Rand explained. "This was called 'Days of Yore'. It was supposed to showcase medieval times, the Dark Ages and the Renaissance of Europe. Maybe some kind of flower or food." She shrugged again and wiped her hands on her shorts. "It could have been a vanity project for the vanity project. Tulips were prominent in the brochure."

"We'll finish this," Michonne decided.

"Hell yeah we will."

* * *

Rand stared at the empty corrals. "Horses." She looked at the space. "I recommend we tear some of these buildings down. Make more corrals. One for horses. One for goats. One for pigs. One for sheep. One for cattle. Let the chickens, ducks and turkeys roam."

Michonne huffed out a laugh. "Where do you think we're going to find them?"

Rand shrugged. "Around. We might have to travel for some. Still," she looked around again. "Good place. We need to get that literature."

"People?"

"Still working on it."

* * *

Rand stared at the weird ass thing, walking slowly around it. "Mill. Grind flour. Huh," she moved to another building. "Keep this. This must be a smithy," she pointed to the open pit and metal anvil. She picked up some of the tools and twirled them in her hands before putting them down.

"You know how?"

Rand laughed. "No. Never done it in my life. I've been to some renaissance festivals. I wonder if they were going to blow glass?" she whispered then shook her head. "Not important right now. You know, we should find some of those solar panels on street signs. Install them here. Automation."

"You know how to do that?"

"Nope. We're smart. We'll figure it out."

They passed the solar panels. "I don't know shit about these. A trip to a home improvement store is in the future."

After a few hours they headed back into the keep. Rand insisted Michonne show her around. She stood in the room downstairs, under the kitchen. "Ice house. Kept things cold. Beds. Move these. Some provisions. We should clear out the apothecary and bring the food here."

Michonne nodded and they continued. "Woo Hoo. Laundry," she grinned. "Are the rooms basically the same?"

At her nod, Rand wasn't surprised. "Okay. Next?"

* * *

Rand went behind the bar and raised her eyebrows. "Good for alcohol," she frowned. "This was supposed to be the solar." Michonne felt like she was getting a history lesson.

"Solar?"

"Solar. A sitting room for the lady or queen. Nice TV. Surround sound. Stereo system. Find some movies, kick back and have a nice day off," Rand whistled. "Watch some of those movies in the library. I wonder," she trailed off.

"You wonder what?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"If the employees were going to be year round. It would make sense. Some of those buildings had plumbing, we saw. Employee dorms, maybe. The movies. Some of those were foreign. Books, too. The music. Try and stay connected, but some modern stuff, too."

Michonne remembered they had rock, classical and flutes and drums. "World music."

"Right. World music. The books? So whomever stayed here knew what the hell they needed to do if the guy who built this couldn't get experts to stay here. Better if he found reenactors that did other things, like being a doctor."

Michonne nodded. It made sense. Some of those buildings were like dorms. "They didn't make it."

Rand shrugged. "Probably not or some showed up and left. Stranded somewhere else before or after showing up here. Stayed where they were until this blew over. I go with the last one."

"Also makes sense." Michonne was glad she let Rand stay. She knew some of it, but not all of it. She wasn't stupid. "Office?"

Rand looked at her. Michonne noticed she had hazel eyes. "Office."

* * *

"Yes," Rand whispered as she found invoices. Michonne was behind the desk looking at something.

"What?"

"Invoices," she pulled them out of the cabinet. "Now we won't have to do a hand inventory. This," she held one up. "Shot glasses and mugs. Some for clothes," she put them down on the desk, "chips, stuffed animals, books, more trinkets, drinks."

Michonne picked some up and started looking through them while she went back to the cabinet.

"What are you looking for?"

"Ideally? A list of vendors. They had to get the food in the ground from somewhere. They have a mill. I don't know how to grow wheat, but this person."

"Michael Ward. Ward's Castle," Michonne interjected.

"This Mike guy? Working farm with a mill? Need wheat to grind. If we can find out where he bought it we can go grab the seeds or whatever. Maybe find what was supposed to be in the greenhouses. Animals. Check out where he purchased them. Hopefully, close. I need to go get my car."

"You have a car?"

"Yeah, I have a car. You knew that, too," Rand stated.

"No, I didn't. I was hoping. I gave Daryl mine. I've walked before," she said.

"I have a car. Which we'll need. We need maps and a phone book."

"No phone book. I found the financials."

"It's a place to start."

Michonne held up a flash drive. "And this."

Rand smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: I believe Daryl would have left Michonne. He followed Rick from the beginning. His loyalty was to Rick. I know another story on this website started to explore the idea of Michonne being a leader. I don't think it's been updated (sad, it was good). Michonne has good instincts.


	4. Chapter 4

Rand was sitting behind one of the check in computers and pulling up the specs. "Shit. We need a laptop."

Michonne looked over her shoulder.

"Why?"

"This? Straight reservation system. We can't download this. We need to make a list," she grabbed some paper and started writing. "Laptop, phone books, maps. Feel like taking a trip tomorrow?"

"Bridgewater?"

"It's the closest place. Find an electronics store for a computer. The batteries will be dead but we can plug it in."

"And look at the hotels."

"Right. Take all of that literature from the hotels. Break open the vending machines. Pick up some more clothes," she looked down at her light blue 'Days of Yore' t-shirt. "I'd prefer not to advertise."

Michonne finally smiled. "Good idea."

"I told you I'd make a good lieutenant."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day cleaning, going over invoices and matching them up against the map she'd found. A lot of the trinkets came from New York. The clothes from Texas. The dishes from Wisconsin. The stuffed animals from California. The food was local. Michonne raised her eyebrows. "One of these was for tea and coffee plants," she held up the invoice in question.

"Huh. It doesn't make any sense," Rand knitted her eyebrows.

"How so?"

"Tea and coffee were introduced in Europe after the renaissance, but someone was drinking it before then. Africa. Coffee originated in Africa. The earliest recorded record of tea drinking was China BCE, or, Mike Ward really liked his fresh coffee." Michonne shook her head at the useless knowledge the woman had. She decided to toss the invoices that weren't necessary.

"Daryl didn't check the chimney," she said as they sat down to chicken and more vegetables in the dining room that night.

"Shit. Have to do that, too. The wood's rotted. Birds may have built nests in there. Or something crawled in and died."

Michonne nodded. They finished dinner in silence. She followed Rand to the kitchen and watched as she washed the dishes. By hand. She dried and put them on the prep table. When they finished Rand went to the library and picked out a movie. When she came back they headed to the solar.

"Feels weird," the woman muttered as she stared at the DVD in her hand, before she tossed into another chair. "Fuck it. I'm not really interested."

"Me either," she agreed. She went behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of wine from the wine fridge. She poured two glasses, handed one to Rand and sat in one of the chairs. Rand laid down on the sofa closest to her.

Michonne sipped her wine and put her head back. "So, Lieutenant, what's the plan?"

"For tomorrow? We decided. Go to Bridgewater for laptops, clothes, brochures, maps, a phone book and the vending machines."

"In any particular order?"

"You're the general. You tell me."

"Maybe you should be in charge."

"No thanks. I'm not the leader type."

"Mm. You seem to be."

"I'm not."

"Split up or stay together?"

"Together. Dicks will find us, Michonne. There's no getting around it. We need to get used to fighting together. I'll need something other than this gun. A sword would be cool. We should see if they have a pawn shop."

Michonne sipped her wine. "I had two places. A dick found us in one."

"The other?"

"I was with the dick."

* * *

Daryl was surprised he fell asleep. When he woke up he saw it was barely light out. He stood up, stretched, yawned and headed to the bathroom. After takin' a piss he got a bottle of water and poured it over his hands. "Shoulda taken those damn wipes," he said out loud before he snorted and wiped them on his shirt. Talkin' to himself. Hell, he didn't even have no walkers to talk to. He looked around the living room, noticin' the pictures on the wall, the books on a shelf, the furniture and sighed. Looked almost like one of them houses in Alexandria.

Alexandria. 'Chonne was right. Them fuckin' idiots could live how they wanted. Damn dumb. He went into the garage, took some gas from the car and filled up his bike. He carved an 'X' on the front door, in case he needed to come back this way for what the fuck ever.

"Should just burn it the fuck down," he muttered. He got on, started the engine and headed down the road. Three hours later he parked his bike, grabbed his crossbow and walked toward the brick overpass. He walked under it to almost run right into Michonne and Rand.

"Daryl?"

"I don't know how many walkers I killed. I don't know how many people I killed, but I killed 'em 'cause they was gonna kill me," he told her.

"Shit."

* * *

Rand stopped beside Michonne. "This must be some sort of code. I'm getting my car, Michonne. You want me to do this by myself?" she raised her eyebrows as she looked at Daryl.

"We'll all go," Michonne decided.

"Your call, General."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Daryl can drop you off at your car and we'll follow you."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

It turned out they had to ride with Rand as Daryl brought his bike. Michonne sat in the passenger seat and Daryl in the back. The ride was slightly uncomfortable. Michonne could tell whatever happened had hurt Daryl. Not that he'd admit it. Rand, the woman wasn't stupid, could tell, too.

"Okay, here's my plan, General. We have one car, right now. The first business we see we find a phone book. They have maps in them, too. Not the kind you have."

"I know," Michonne said.

"Good. We'll get the laptops first, hitting any hotels along the way. After we get those, we'll find the rest of the hotels and motels. Then a Wal Mart or something for clothes and shoes. If they have guns? Stellar. If not? Pawn shops."

Michonne rolled her eyes at the kitchen knife she had on the seat in between them. "Wal Mart will have maps, too."

"Yep. Two birds, one stone. I don't want to stay away for too long until I can rig some kind of trap or something."

"Why?" Daryl asked from the backseat.

"Well, Lieutenant, dicks will find us. Eventually. They're everywhere. Until we get more people to have a watch, we're pretty much at the mercy of luck. Last time I checked? She's a bit fickle. The bitch."

"Are you the Sargent at Arms?" Michonne raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, sir. It makes more sense."

"Mm. We'll talk about your demotion. Later."

"Yes, sir. If you have suggestions, Lieutenant, the General is very open minded."

* * *

Daryl frowned. This bitch wasn't funny. "Ain't no lieutenant."

"You are now, sir."

Michonne shook her head. "Eyes on the road, Sargent."

"Why we goin' to hotels?"

"We need to take the brochures for 'Days of Yore'. It's how I found the place. If I found it that way and Michonne found it that way, someone else might find it that way. I'd prefer not. And we can raid the vending machines at the same time."

Daryl thought that was smart. "Gonna need people."

He heard Rand sigh. "I know. I don't like it. I already think those are stupid questions, but Michonne informed me she's met some people that haven't killed a walker. How the hell that happened? I don't think I want to know."

Daryl snorted. Eugene. Father Gabriel. Deanna. Reg. Probably everyfuckinbody in that place.

"Great. You know them, too." She shook her head. "Fuck. I pity them actually. They're just setting themselves up to be killed or their place taken over," she finished in a hard voice.

* * *

Michonne didn't say anything. She noticed Daryl didn't say anything. They were quiet for the rest of the drive. Rand slowed down when she saw an army truck sitting on one of roads as they pulled into town.

"Stay here," she directed as she turned the car off, got out and let the door almost close.

She and Daryl both watched as she pulled her gun and looked around before walking toward it. Daryl didn't listen and got out. Michonne wasn't going to stay in the car like some helpless female and followed. Rand tilted her head to the side before she lifted the material in the back. She looked closer before Daryl yelled.

Some guy tackled her. Rand did something and the guy was off her and they were both up. She saw some pretty impressive karate from both of them and winced when the man's head snapped back and his nose started bleeding. Then she tripped him and put him on the ground, her boot on his chest and a gun at his face.

"I wouldn't do that," another man's voice called out.

Michonne looked to see a black guy with a gun to Daryl's head. When she moved forward he shook his head. "Uh uh. Stay where you are. Toss the katana."

* * *

Rand looked at the guy under her boot. White. Black hair. Blue eyes. Tall. Lean. Dressed in fatigues. The fucker could fight. She turned and looked at the man holding a gun on Daryl. He was tall, African American, blue eyes and dressed in fatigues.

"If you don't let him go I'll kill your boyfriend."

"Let him up or I kill your boyfriend," the man countered.

She debated whether or not she could kill him when the guy on the ground tripped her and took her gun.

"Thanks, love," he said in an English accent as he smirked down at her while she was on the ground.

She scissored her legs and took him down again, bringing one leg down hard on his chest.

"That's enough," the other man shouted.

"Michonne," Daryl yelled. "Behind ya."

* * *

Michonne turned and cut the heads off the two walkers that were almost on top of her. When she looked her eyes got wide. "Got more coming."

Daryl elbowed the guy that had a gun on him, picked up his crossbow and started shooting. She didn't see Rand but she did hear the man that was holding Daryl hostage start firing. When they were all on the ground, Daryl went and took his arrows. She turned around and saw Rand pinned against the truck by the other man.

"We gotta get off the street," Daryl told her.

Rand knocked the British guy on his ass, took her gun and ran for the nearest building. The door didn't open so she shot the lock off. "Here," she raised her voice and went in. When Michonne made it inside she saw a dead walker and Rand had a wrench in her hand. Daryl was shutting the door when the other two men pushed their way inside.

Rand brought her gun up at the same time as the other two. "We were here first."

"I'm sure, love, we can share this space. Until the coast is clear," the British guy drawled.

"Take a seat," the black guy motioned with his gun to the floor.

Michonne saw Rand narrow her eyes at the man before he turned the gun on Daryl again. She didn't know what the hell happened but they all three dropped to the floor. "Get down," she whisper yelled. That's when she heard it.

* * *

Daryl sat against one of the counters with Michonne beside him. He didn't know how long they'd been there but it was dark outside. The growling had died down some. They'd be here for the night.

He watched the guys with their backs against the door while Rand was a little away from them. Nearer to him and Michonne than the other two. Rand could fight that was for damn sure. So could that other guy. They all kept their guns trained on each other. Fuck.

* * *

Seth Ryerson couldn't believe this shit. The first time off base in he didn't know how long, two or so years, and they run into two ninjas and a hillbilly. When they'd left they didn't have any idea where they were going to go. Someplace in the mountains. He and Adrian had started taking weapons, ammunition and gas and stashing it in a truck. They both knew staying on base wasn't feasible, even if there were only ten of them left. The food would hold out for a while, but after? It had already turned ugly. He looked at Adrian out of the corner of his eye. He was watching the white woman ninja.

Seth would admit she was damn good. She probably would have beaten his ass if her attention hadn't been split between him and the hillbilly.

* * *

Adrian was fascinated by the woman that had almost kicked his ass. This little trip, he almost snorted, was turning out to be more worthwhile than he thought. After being stuck on their base for the past two years it was nice to be out of there. Not that it was better out here. It wasn't. He couldn't imagine it was any better at home. He hadn't spoken to anyone after they banned flights from the United States to the UK. All communication had been shut down.

He wished these buggers would move the hell on.

* * *

Michonne watched as the black guy and white guy had their backs against the door. Rand was watching them, gun out. She looked at Daryl and he shrugged. Shit. They were stuck here until the morning. Hopefully, they'd still have a place tomorrow.

Rand kicked that guy's ass. Maybe Sargent at Arms was a good title for her. She smiled to herself. She never warmed up to people, after the turn, this fast, but Rand impressed her. She did know a lot of useless shit, but the woman was smart. And not wholly in the 'Trivial Pursuit' way Eugene was. When she talked she made a lot of good suggestions.

She wasn't like Sasha or Maggie and definitely not like Carol. She didn't put up with a lot of bullshit. After she'd showed Michonne the rope she'd used to climb over the castle wall she'd been seriously impressed.

* * *

Rand kept her gun on the black guy and the Brit. Fuck. This is why she wanted to clean this place out of what they'd need now or in the future. She was surprised, arrogance on her part maybe, she found someone else that knew martial arts. All kinds of people had made it. She'd like to find a doctor or a shrink. If they found a dentist or a hygienist? Great.

She wondered where they hell they'd been. On a base someplace, she was sure. She didn't get a good look inside the truck before she'd been knocked to the ground. She hoped it wasn't empty. It could have been. She'd seen military hardware lying all over. The army and National Guard had set up bases in nearly every major city, along with what she called 'refugee' camps.

She checked out Michonne and Daryl again, making sure they were alright. Then she narrowed her eyes and glared at the black guy again. He smiled. Asshole. When it started to get light out she slithered on the floor to the closest window and got to her knees. Looking around she didn't see anything. She didn't hear anything. She dropped to the floor and waddled to the door and they moved aside.

* * *

Daryl got to his knees and watched as Rand opened the door. Michonne, he could see, picked up her katana as Rand slipped outside. They heard a thud and Daryl moved toward the door. The two men were already outside standing above the walker Rand was near. She was looking at the wrench and shook her head.

"Well?" Michonne whispered from beside him.

Rand turned. "General, the mission is still on. Shall we?"

* * *

Michonne turned and went back inside the store, finally noticing it was a hardware store. Immediately she looked under the counter and pulled out the phone book. Daryl came in and started searching. "Maps," she whispered.

"Know. Heard ya in the car," he whispered back.

Rand went to the back room. Michonne ignored the two men as they walked back inside.

"General?" the black guy asked.

Michonne just looked through the rest of the junk under the counter. She pulled out a handgun, checked the chamber, saw it was full and stuffed it in a paper sack. She didn't find much else. Rand came back with some bottles of soda and water before they moved out.

* * *

"Hey" Seth raised his voice.

The white woman ninja stopped, turned and looked at him.

"We need a place to stay," he admitted.

"Talk to the General and the Lieutenant. I'm just the Sargent."

Seth raised his eyebrows and looked at the two people the white woman called the 'General' and the 'Lieutenant'. "Well?"

* * *

Daryl looked at Michonne. She gave a slight nod. That one guy could fight. The other guy could use a gun. Didn't think twice about shootin' walkers. "How many walkers you killed?"

"Excuse me?" the British guy asked.

"How many walkers you killed?"

The black guy's mouth fell open. "You mean the biters? I'm not sure. Around twenty, including these," he pointed in the direction of the walker bodies.

Daryl looked at the white guy. "I'm not really sure. Ten?"

He rolled his eyes. "How many people you killed?"

"Really?" the black guy looked at Rand.

She was standing there with a little smirk on her face. "Answer the question," she demanded.

"Before the virus or after the virus?" the black guy countered.

"Shit," Daryl breathed out.

"Why?" Michonne questioned.

"We were in the service, love. SAS. He's a Green Beret. It was part of our jobs," the white guy drawled.

Daryl looked at Michonne.

"I told you those were stupid questions," Rand snickered before she started walking again.

"Hey," the men ran behind them as they headed back to the car. "Can we stay with you or not?"

"Rand?" Michonne asked.

"Up to you. If they were what they say they were, they could be useful."

"Fine. We have a place. We have some things we need to do here. You help us and you can stay."

They were all huddled around the phone book and another map. Daryl looked at the new guys. They could handle themselves. More than all of the others he'd taken back to the prison. Rand stood in front of the map and Michonne had the phone book.

"We need a laptop. A few would be good."

"You have electricity?" the British guy asked.

"Obviously," Rand rolled her eyes. "Then we need to go to all the hotels and find tourist literature."

"Vacationing?" the black guy cut in snidely.

"No. For a place called 'Days of Yore'."

"The castle place?"

"You've seen some, I take it?" Rand glared at the white guy.

"Aye. It's a real castle, then?"

"Yes. Maybe a few put together. We don't know and don't care."

"A moat with a drawbridge?" the black guy looked them over.

"Yeah," Daryl challenged.

"You should take the drawbridge down," he said right away.

Michonne looked at him. "Why?"

"Security risk," the British guy answered.

"Well, we're not. For reasons. We need to find the literature and we're breaking open the vending machines and taking the food. Then clothes."

The black guy looked her up and down. "Advertising."

Rand flipped him off.

"All of ya need somethin' better than a gun," Daryl pointed out. "Don't recommend a wrench," he looked at the bloody wrench on the hood of the car.

"Swords?" the British guy looked at him.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "If you can find 'em, sure. Knives work. Ya know ya gotta shoot 'em in the head. Gotta stab 'em in the head."

They nodded. "Are you the lieutenant or the general?" the black guy asked.

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon."

"I'm Lieutenant Adrian Barker. Former SAS. This is Lieutenant Seth Ryerson. Former Green Beret," the British guy introduced them.

"Michonne. Rand," he pointed them out. "We got shit to do."

* * *

Authors note: Reposted due to spelling errors. Thank you, Dejede.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I thought those questions were stupid, too, when I watched the show.

* * *

Him and Michonne took one side of town, Ryerson and Rand took another, while Barker watched the cars.

"What'dya think?" he whispered to Michonne as they headed to the first hotel.

She looked at him. "Service."

"Yeah. Better than Abraham," he muttered.

"I'm sure. You want to tell me what happened?"

He shrugged. He was still pissed but couldn't yell about it here. "Rick kicked me out. Said I wasn't part of the group. I left."

Michonne hissed. "You want me to go back and talk to him?"

"Nah. Threatened to kill me if I showed my face. Probably do the same thing to you."

"The asshole."

"Yeah."

* * *

"How'd you end up there?" Ryerson asked her as they walked to the other side of town.

"Literature. Michonne beat me to it," Rand answered.

"She's the general."

"She was there first."

"Daryl Dixon?"

"I don't know either of them real well, Ryerson, but they seem like good people. Michonne can use her katana."

"I saw Dixon and his crossbow in action. Effective."

"Yep."

"Why aren't you the lieutenant?"

"I was until Dixon showed back up again."

"He left?"

"Yes and I don't know why. If he wants us to know he'll tell us."

* * *

Daryl Dixon had called them walkers. Good name. The questions were stupid. They hadn't seen many walkers. After a while. They all just…walked on. Until Myers, the ass. He and Adrian had been lucky they'd gotten out alive.

It didn't take them long to get through the few hotels that were one this side of town before they found an electronics store. Rand knocked on the door and two of those things ambled toward them. She tugged on the door a bit. "Shit," she hissed, when it didn't open. She took some picks from her pants and went to work on the lock. When he heard it click she stood back fast. He opened the door and hit them in the head with one of the pipes they'd taken from the hardware store.

Rand walked in, pipe up, and hit another one. He took off for the computers, found a few display models before he found the boxes locked in some glass cases. He called Rand over and she picked it. He took three and they left the store, heading toward the last hotel on their list.

He didn't realize Rand wasn't with him until she touched his back. He turned and saw her standing there with some backpacks. He shoved the boxes inside two and they started walking again. They met up with Michonne and Dixon in front of the town department store. Michonne decided they'd all need to go in and Rand agreed. Seth thought it was a good idea, too. If it was big place they'd need everyone. Including Adrian.

* * *

Michonne let out a quiet sigh of relief when she finally saw Rand and Ryerson heading down the street, bags over their shoulders. When they got to the door Daryl knocked. She frowned when she didn't see any walkers. Daryl did, too. He knocked again.

Rand looked at her then tried the door. Michonne raised her eyebrows when she pulled something out of her back pocket and picked the lock. She heard Daryl whistle under his breath. Handy woman to have around.

Ryerson pulled the door open and they all entered. Michonne nodded at Rand then the other side of the store. Her and Ryerson left while she and Daryl started down the aisle, cosmetics, closest to them. They found a walker, head bashed in, halfway down the toilet paper aisle. Daryl and her exchanged glances. The forth aisle, tampons, had a man lying on the floor, face down. Daryl held up his crossbow before something hit him. Michonne whirled to see a little girl standing there with a gun.

"Michonne?" Daryl whispered. When she turned around the guy from the floor, she could see he was Hispanic or Native American, had his gun to Daryl's head.

* * *

Daryl was damn tired of people pointin' guns at him. His eyes got wide when he saw Rand behind the girl and pointing a gun at her.

"No," the man yelled.

"Then put the gun down," Daryl recognized Seth's voice. The man dropped the gun. Rand took the one from the little girl and Daryl took the one from the floor.

"See. Mutually beneficial agreement," Rand snorted. "Look, man, we're not here to hurt you. We just need some clothes."

* * *

Waya looked at his niece, Tsula, and saw she was staring at the woman in fright. They hadn't had the best luck with live people, which was stupid but not surprising. Tsula ran over and he picked her up. She started silently crying into his shirt.

"Keep the store. We're taking clothes," the white woman repeated before her and the guy behind him left. He stood there with a black woman and a white guy. The white guy was pissed, but Waya didn't give a shit. The black woman nodded at them before they followed the other two.

Ever since they had to leave the rez they'd been scrambling to eke out an existence. It was hard. The dead didn't help matters. Although he trusted the dead more than the living. Waya carried his niece and followed the people, to make sure all they wanted was clothes.

There wasn't a lot of food here, enough for them, and it had been shocking there had only been four dead inside when they found it he didn't know how long ago. Months.

The white woman had found a gym bag and started filling it with jeans and t-shirts. The black lady found her own bag and filled it with underwear, bras and socks. The white guy stood guard. The other guy, he was black, filled one up with more with jeans, shirts, socks and boxers. They worked quietly. Tsula lifted her face from his neck and watched.

They headed for shoes. One more bag was filled with hiking boots and tennis shoes. The black lady found some work boots and put them inside after a short conversation with the white guy. When they were done they headed for the door.

"You have a place we can stay?"

* * *

Michonne looked at Daryl. He shrugged. She looked at Rand, who did the same thing.

"How many walkers you killed?" Daryl asked.

"I…don't know. I stopped counting after our place was overrun. My niece and I are the only ones that made it."

"How many people you killed?"

The Native frowned. "I don't understand. Is this some sort of test?"

"Yeah."

"Before or after this?"

Michonne could hear Rand cough quietly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill the people?" Michonne raised her eyebrows.

"I spent four years in the army. After this? They were assholes and were trying to hurt my family."

"Come on," Michonne sighed.

The Natives ran off as they headed toward the door. When they were getting ready to leave, the man and little girl walked over to them and both were carrying bags.

* * *

Rand waited until they were down the street before she went back in the store, locked the front door, filled a bag with tampons and sanitary pads and headed out the back. She smiled. Standard door. The alarm should go off, it wouldn't, but it would lock from the inside. As she waited for the door to shut she was confronted by another walker. "You are a fucking nuisance," she growled before she hit it in the head.

They'd made good time getting up the street before she caught up to them. By the time they made it back to the car it was getting late.

Michonne popped the trunk and all the bags went inside. "You got gas in that thing?" she pointed to the truck.

"Yes," Adrian responded.

"What else?"

The man smirked. "Party favors."

"Hm. I guess you're not just another pretty face. General, will you and the lieutenant be alright with the man and the girl?" she pointed to the Natives.

She saw Daryl roll his eyes.

"Fine, Sargent. You're riding with them?"

"Oh yeah."

"We'll follow you."

"Yes, sir," she mock saluted before following Ryerson and Barker to their truck.

* * *

"Can I have my gun back?" the man asked.

"No," Daryl shouted as he drove, following the army truck. "Party favors?"

"Guns would be my guess," Michonne responded.

"Need 'em," he glared at the man in the backseat through the rearview mirror. The man just stared back. He saw the little girl crawl in his lap.

"How the hell didn't Rick get no backtalk with any of them questions, Michonne?" he complained.

"I don't know."

"Ain't usin' 'em again."

"They're stupid questions," the man gave his opinion.

"Ain't talkin' to you. Talkin' to the General," Daryl snorted.

He heard Michonne quietly laugh. "I'm not sure, Lieutenant."

The rest of the short ride was done in silence. When the truck made it to the brick overpass it pulled off. Daryl saw Ryerson, Barker and Rand get out and start unloading. He drove until he made it to the fencing. He shut the car off and got out after popping the trunk. The other two got out, Michonne waited until the bags was out and slid over.

"Take them. I'll help unload," she said before she reversed and drove back.

"Come on. Gotta help carry some of these bags," he told the man.

"It's a castle?"

"Yeah. Watch the drawbridge. Wood's rotten in places."

The man nodded and picked up a few more bags, leaving Daryl with the rest.

* * *

Michonne was sweating by the time all of the crates were inside the bailey. Daryl and the other man came out and helped.

Rand opened one of them and whistled. "Nice job," she complimented them.

Michonne saw hand grenades. A quick check turned up automatic weapons, magazines and handguns.

"You have more?" Daryl looked at the crates. Even the Native guy looked impressed.

"On base, yes."

"Where?" Rand zeroed in on Ryerson.

"Just across the border in Tennessee."

"Could we go back and get the rest?"

Michonne watched as Ryerson and Barker had a wordless conversation. Ryerson shook his head. "I doubt it. One of the men that was with us."

"He went bat-shit crazy and opened the gates. Letting in the walkers," Barker rolled his eyes. Michonne could understand his bitter attitude.

"Huh. Okay," Rand nodded.

"You want to go back? Don't you?" Ryerson asked her.

"I am going back. I'll need directions," she said.

"You leavin' tonight?" Daryl asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I'm going to help around here for a bit. Then I'm going to go." She looked at Michonne and Daryl. "If it's alright with you two."

"We'll have a discussion," Michonne murmured.

"Can I have my gun back?" the Native asked again. Rand turned over the one she took to him.

"Mine was the same," she said cryptically. The Native nodded.

* * *

Daryl sat down to more steak and vegetables for dinner. Michonne told the others they could pick rooms and look around tomorrow. Rand showed them where the keys were before she took off with a few of the bags. When she came back her hair was wet and she was in jeans and a t-shirt. Him and 'Chonne were in the dining room eating when she sat with them, her own plate filled with rice and vegetables.

"Good day today," she said in between bites.

Daryl picked up his scotch and drank. "Tired of havin' a gun pointed at my head."

"That does suck," she sympathized.

Ryerson and Barker came out of the kitchen with their own plates of rice and vegetables. "Sorry," Ryerson apologized. Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man. And was shocked to see the guy had blue eyes.

"Yeah. You ever hold a gun on Daryl again, Ryerson, I'll make it my life's mission to hunt you down and skin you," Rand pointed her fork at him.

"Understood," he nodded.

Daryl musta gotten heartburn 'cause his chest felt like it was burnin'. He saw Michonne side eye Rand. "I'm not kidding," she said to Michonne.

* * *

Michonne was…she didn't know what she was, but she was protective of Daryl. She didn't know why, he didn't deserve it. She watched as he ate his steak. She shook the feeling off and looked at Adrian. He was eating and watching. What the hell with men and blue eyes. She glanced at Ryerson. Seth. She'd seen black men before with light eyes, but never blue.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Rand asked.

"The flash drive. Looking at the farm."

The Native man and little girl finally came down the hall and stopped. "Uh, can we have some?"

"In the kitchen. I made a lot of rice and vegetables," Rand told them.

They came back a few minutes later and sat between Rand and Seth.

"I'm Waya. My niece, Tsula," he introduced them.

"Seth," he lifted his fork.

"Adrian," he nodded.

"Rand," she sipped her coffee.

"Daryl," Daryl glowered.

"Michonne," she responded.

"I'm not sorry I pointed my gun at you," Waya told Daryl. "Some of the living are assholes."

Tsula just ate.

"General?"

Michonne looked at Rand. "Sargent?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Flash drive and farm."

"This place has a guardroom."

"Really?" Adrian looked up.

"I told you. A real castle. Or several."

"Why you say that?" Daryl licked his fingers.

"The stone. It's not uniform in color."

"Weather?" Waya asked.

"Probably. It doesn't matter, really. What matters is it's a good place. Hard to take over."

"Don't know 'bout that. Had some dick with a tank bomb us outta a prison," Daryl countered.

"I give you that one. It probably couldn't withstand a tank. Regular guns? Yes."

"The drawbridge needs to go," Seth advised again.

"Not yet."

"Are you thinking of getting animals?" Waya raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Michonne replied.

"It's unsafe. You should get rid of it. Find a metal ramp or something," Adrian commented.

"How deep's the moat?" Seth asked.

"We don't know. Which is why we want to see what's on the flash drive. I didn't see any plans or blueprints for this place. I'm hoping Mike Ward had them electronically," Rand replied.

"Could just put some string with a weight on it. Mark off the string, put it in the moat," Daryl rolled his eyes.

Rand laughed. "Or we could just take some string with a weight attached and mark off the string. Good idea, Lieutenant. I'll do it tomorrow."

"I'll do it," Waya volunteered. "If that's alright with you, Lieutenant?"

"Don't give a shit. Just get it done," Daryl frowned.

Seth laughed. "Spoken like a true officer, Lieutenant. I should know. I was one."

"Ain't no damn officer," he muttered.

"You are now, sir," Adrian smiled.

"Y'all better stop makin' fun of me," Daryl shouted.

Michonne held up her hand before Rand could say anything. "They're not, Daryl. We were here first. We run this place. I'm the General. You're my lieutenant. Rand is the Sargent at Arms."

Daryl emptied his glass and poured more scotch. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm not making fun of you," Rand apologized. "Sometimes I have a snarky attitude."

"Quit it," he mumbled.

"I'll try. I've had it for a long time. I respect you and Michonne. Hell, I respect anyone that's made it this long and isn't a dick."

After a few minutes everyone finished eating. "I've got KP tonight. I'll make up a schedule and run it by you and Daryl, Michonne," Rand quietly offered.

"I'll help," Adrian added.

"Okay, well, I'm tired. I'll just take the dishes to the kitchen," Seth stood up.

"I can bring you and Daryl some coffee in the solar, Michonne," Rand stood with him.

"Thank you, Rand," she accepted.

Waya stood and picked up Tsula. "Thank you for letting us stay. We'll see everyone in the morning." They left the dining room, taking their plates with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Michonne stood, too, and motioned with her head to Daryl. He stood up, grabbed his glass and the bottle, before he followed her.

"This is the solar?" Daryl asked as he sat down on one of sofas.

Michonne took a chair near him. "It's what Rand called it. The queen or lady of the manor's sitting room."

Daryl poured more scotch. "Damn dumb name."

Michonne shrugged. Rand knocked, came in, put down two cups and the pot, along with creamer, sugar and spoons before leaving.

"What happened?" She saw Daryl twitch.

"Don't wanna be called 'sir' or 'lieutenant', Michonne."

"Okay, Daryl. They won't call you those names."

"Don't wanna be in charge."

"That one you'll have to work out with Rand. She's serious. We made it here first. We run the place." She fixed her coffee and sat back. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Daryl drank. "Get there and Sasha shot at me."

"What?" she leaned forward.

"Sasha shot at me. My feet. Rick came out. Yelled some about you havin' a fit and goin' off. I followed ya. We weren't there doin' the hard things to make Alexandria safer, like killin' Pete Anderson. I yelled back said you were one of us. He said we weren't. Sasha shot at me again. I told 'em to fuck off, got on my bike and left. Went back to that house, stayed, got up and came here. Didn't have nowhere else to go. Get here and Rand's callin' me 'lieutenant'."

She tried not to laugh at his pouty voice. "Did you want me to go back and talk to Rick?"

"Fuck them."

"You're welcome here. No secrets, Daryl."

"They wanted the rest of ya to try. Carol asked me to try. I was tryin'. Didn't take none of the guns she stole from the armory." He looked into his glass. "Don't wanna be like the Governor."

"You're not. For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here. With me. If you want to go back we can have Rand talk to Rick."

That almost made him smile. "She'd kick his ass. You see her today?"

Michonne sat back again. "Yes. She would kick his ass. He'd be crying like a baby."

Daryl gave her an unimpressed look. "Don't know 'bout that, Michonne."

"I do. She would. She threatened to kill a Green Beret for holding a gun on you. Something tells me she wouldn't do it for just anyone."

"Huh." He shrugged. "What else she tell you about this place?"

Michonne spent the next hour or so telling Daryl everything they'd done last night and today before he showed up.

"Battlements? That's why they had them little windows? Good idea. Put some sharp shooters up there. Near the front. Need to check out the back of this place."

"What I was thinking. Have a watch on the brick overpass."

"Yeah. Should get rid of the drawbridge and get a metal ramp."

"Then we'll do it."

"What's the Sargent do?"

"The Sargent of Arms protects the castle and takes orders from the General and the lieutenant."

"She really wants turkeys?"

"Crazy. Right now I'd settle for chickens."

"Yeah. Like some steak and eggs."

"Pigs?"

"Don't know, after the prison. I do like bacon."

* * *

Daryl groaned and rolled over. He sat up fast then remembered he'd taken the room by Michonne. He got up and took a piss, surprised to see towels, soap and shampoo in the bathroom. He took off his clothes and got in the shower. After he dried off he put his dirty clothes back on and headed for the dining room. He could hear them already.

"Sir, we have extra clothes," Seth offered as he sat down. Rand put coffee and a bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Alright. Could use some clean clothes." He sipped coffee and almost groaned out loud. "Don't call me 'sir'."

"Sorry, sir," Adrian sat down next to Seth. "We won't call you 'lieutenant' but we may call you 'sir'. You and Michonne were here first. We need to set the lines down now for any new people we take in. Sir."

"Got that shit right. You and Michonne run this castle," Rand muttered as she sat next to Adrian.

Waya and Tsula came in with their own bowls. Waya poured water out of the pitcher on the table for her and coffee for himself. "Coffee?"

"This was a hotel. It's not fresh, but I think they grew it here or were going to grow it here."

"Wanna check out the back of this place. Outside," Daryl told them.

"I'll go with you," Adrian volunteered.

"Can go by myself. I don't need help."

"I can't do much. You really bruised my ribs," Adrian shot a look at Rand.

"Don't fight me next time," Rand retorted.

"They gotta clinic here," Daryl offered.

"I'll wrap you, Adrian," Seth volunteered.

"I'll take Tsula and find some string. Find out how deep the moat is," Waya reminded them.

"One of the buildings has maintenance supplies. I don't know if they have any string," Rand looked at him.

"They…we grow food here. There's string or something he can use," Seth countered.

"We'll figure it out."

"What are you doing, Sargent?" Seth grinned.

"Sitting with the general and looking at the flash drive. Her and Daryl have to approve the KP schedule. I'll post it on the office door. It would be helpful if we started cleaning out the apothecary and get those beds out of the ice house. We'll need to put those guns in the guardroom. Daryl and Michonne, I'm sure, have already discussed some sort of watch. We'll need to start it."

"Can you shoot with bruised ribs?" Daryl looked at Adrian.

"Yes."

"You have day watch until you can do somethin' else. Michonne said somethin' about the farm?"

"Yeah. We need to clean up what we can and turn the soil. Some of those books in the library will be useful. We need to hit a home improvement store for something on the solar panels. I don't know shit about those."

"Alright. Tsula can help move the food from the apothecary to the ice house," Michonne announced as she sat down. "The clothing. She can take as many of the animals as she wants. Did you want a smaller bed for her?"

"That would be nice," Waya accepted.

"Rand can move one of the rollaway beds upstairs for you. Waya, you and Tsula check out the moat then start moving what you can from the apothecary. Rand? Take a rollaway to his room then we'll look at the flash drive. Daryl wants to look outside."

"I'll go with him," Adrian told her.

"Seth? Can you start moving those guns to the guardroom? After you've gotten a tour."

* * *

She fixed coffee and sat back. "Daryl and I run this place. Obviously you three have more experience than we do," she pointed to Seth, Adrian and Rand. "We'll take any suggestions but we get the final say. I'm not the general and Daryl's not the lieutenant. He doesn't want to be called 'lieutenant' or 'sir'."

Rand raised her hand. "We won't not call either of you 'sir'. All the time? Probably not. If you and Daryl run this place, which you do, you need to act like it. Not like a dick or something. You know what I mean. When, or if, we bring in new people, they need to know who's in charge. Sometimes all it takes is a 'sir' instead of a gun to the head."

"Succinctly put, Rand," Adrian sounded impressed.

"I have my moments," she responded before she turned back. "Look, Michonne, people, for the most part, follow strong leaders. Some? They're just dicks and the only thing you can do is shoot them in the head. Being in charge? Sucks. You and Daryl will have a lot to do. I realize it's petty, we're grown ass adults that can figure out a KP schedule, but you and Daryl need to learn to oversee those petty details. Some people need to have their hands held. Your last group may not have been that way, but new people may be that way. If we want to make it? We need to draw a fucking map. You and Daryl make the decisions. Will we offer input? Bet your ass because we do have more experience than you. What you and Daryl have over us? Not our experience. You're more…relatable. If we were in some suburban hell? KP schedules not needed. We're living communally. We need a damn schedule. You and Daryl talk it over. If you don't want to run this place? You want to be the Sargent at Arms? Or just a regular person? Then you need to tell us so we can figure something out." Rand sipped her coffee. "Or you can just tell me I don't know what the hell I'm talking about."

Michonne sat back and drank her coffee while everyone ate in silence. When she'd left Alexandria she knew she'd need people. She assumed they'd be like Rick and the others. Dangerous assumption as Alexandria proved that wasn't always the case. At the prison they'd lived communally, but they'd already designated their jobs by the time she'd decided to stay. She'd been outside looking for the Governor or doing runs. When the Governor showed up and they lost the prison she'd almost decided not to find anyone.

Maybe she shouldn't have. She did. She didn't want to hold anyone's damn hand, but Rand was right. People followed the strongest leaders. She wasn't the strongest here. It would be Rand, but Rand would back her. She'd be the strongest leader by default. Her and Daryl. They could accept their limitations. She let out a breath. "I…don't want to run this place."

Daryl seemed to like what she said and they all turned to him next. "Nah. Don't either. Be just a regular person."

Rand stared at him for a while. "You're not a regular person. You'll be one of the advisors."

"What do we do, Rand?" Waya asked.

* * *

Rand glared at Michonne. The woman looked relieved. She looked at the others and they seemed to be looking at her, too. Son of a bitch. "Michonne, my other advisor, had some good ideas. Tour first. Then Waya and Tsula can check the moats depth. Daryl and Adrian can walk outside the castle, checking it out. I did a little, but the perspective will be different after having been inside. Seth can move all of those guns to the guardroom. Waya and Tsula can start moving the apothecary food to the ice box. Leave everything else until Michonne, Daryl and I talk about the other buildings. We might use one of those for storage."

Waya stood up. "I haven't seen the KP schedule, but Tsula and I will do dishes this morning." Tsula took her bowl and cup and followed Waya to the kitchen.

"We'll just take these," Adrian drawled as he and Seth collected their dishes and left.

When the room was clear Rand looked at Michonne and Daryl. "Are you sure? We'll follow your lead."

Daryl finished his coffee. "Don't wanna lead. I'll do the advisor shit. Done it before."

"I'm sure. I've done the advisor shit, too."

She sighed. "I'm so sorry I was using military terms. You do realize I was trying to lighten the mood, right?"

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Michonne asked.

"Not really. I'm not a good hand holder."

The woman smiled a little. "I think you are."

"Fine. Let's do the tour, you and I," she pointed to Michonne, "will check out the flash drive. Daryl? Take Adrian with you. If he was SAS he could be useful. If you think he's full of shit, tell him he's full of shit. He'd have combat experience, but if he and Seth were on their base? I believe they were, you're more experienced right now."

"What's SAS?"

"British Special Forces. He was probably over here for joint training exercises."

"How you know all this shit?" Daryl asked.

"Experience."

* * *

After the tour, Michonne and Rand set up the laptops in the office. Rand copied the files to her laptop and Michonne worked off the flash drive. It felt…odd to be on a computer again. She'd been on the reservation system and felt funny then, too. If she'd stuck around longer in Alexandria she could have used one. Carl said Ron Anderson had a gaming system. She'd had no need to use a computer so she didn't.

"Found the vendor files," she told Rand.

"Cool. No prints yet. I hope this Mike guy didn't have them on his computer. Then we'll be screwed."

"Do we need them?"

Rand shrugged. "Not really. I'd like them. I'm OCD."

Michonne looked through the vendor files. She found all of the food vendors and checked them against the map.

"No prints," Rand slammed the laptop lid down. "You found something. Can you go with it while I take a rollaway to Waya's room?"

"I'm done. The animals were purchased a few towns over. Delivery was scheduled but canceled by the vendor. The wheat should be here. It was delivered."

"I wonder where it is?"

"We didn't do an in depth tour of all the buildings, Rand. We looked in."

"Yeah, we're going to have to go through all of them with a fine tooth. You, Daryl and I. If we find it we don't even know if it will grow."

They left the office and headed for the ice box. She and Rand managed to get the bed upstairs and into the room Waya and Tsula were using.

* * *

Daryl and Adrian, both with guns, walked around the entire outside. Daryl was impressed with this place. Yeah, a tank could take it out, but he didn't figure much else could. Adrian didn't say a damn word. He did kill a few walkers with the pipe he'd taken from the hardware store. Daryl let him do it. He needed the experience.

When they made it back inside they saw Seth and Waya moving the guns from the crates to the guardroom. Daryl let Adrian help and went to find Rand. He snorted. Shit. An advisor. Rick had asked his opinions. He could do it for Rand. Didn't wanna lead no one.

Daryl thought 'Chonne was right. She'd make Rick cry like a little baby. Pete could fight. Rick could fight, from what he'd seen, when him and Aaron came back with Morgan. Rand could really fight. She'da knocked both of them assholes out. Same with Adrian. Deanna'd have a heart attack if he came back with them. Maybe he should. He looked around the castle. Nah. Better here. Already had thick stone walls and a moat. He passed Tsula in the dining room.

"You seen Rand?"

"I think her and General are in the office," she whispered before she ran away.

He rolled his eyes and went in that direction. He found both of 'em lookin' at a map.

"Done. All over. Think we should take down some of the trees in the front. Better to see the road."

Rand looked up. "Good idea. Can you figure out how to do it and get it done?"

"I ain't no lumberjack, Rand."

"Okay. Michonne and I were looking at the vendors where Mike bought the livestock. It was never delivered. The animals may be dead. I'd like to check it out. Do you want to do it?"

"Yeah. Can do that."

"Okay. I didn't put you or Michonne on the KP schedule. And both of you don't have to work the farm, if you don't want."

"No, we'll do both," Michonne stared at him.

"Yeah. Can wash some damn dishes. Won't pull weeds. We get animals I'll work with 'em."

"No, we'll do both," Michonne contradicted. "We're here. We can help. Everyone else will."

Rand moved away from the desk, looked at him then Michonne. "Alright. I'll just…go find someplace to help."

Daryl almost laughed as she skittered by him out the door. The woman could kick his ass. She's walkin' around him like she was scared of him.

"What Rick did to you was shitty, Daryl. Really shitty. We can't be prima donnas here."

"Didn't do it."

"You didn't do it at the prison. Rick and Carl did. I understand. What did you do at the prison?" Michonne asked.

"Watch. Runs. Hunted."

"You'll still do it here. There are only six of us that can do watch, Daryl. There are only six of us that can do runs. There are only seven of us for the farm. Not like the little garden Rick had, but a farm. You've seen it. The food's going to run out and we'll need more of it. Pulling weeds? Makes sure you eat. It makes sure we all eat. Tsula? She'll probably doing most of it. She's what? Six or seven? If it had been just me and you, you would be doing it. If you don't want to help us survive, why are you here?"

Daryl took a step back. Maggie'd asked Glenn the same thing.

"Don't gotta be here, Michonne," he raised his voice.

"No you don't. If you want to leave, you can leave. I can have Rand go talk to Rick. You can go back to Alexandria and recruit with Aaron. You can go off on your own. You might run into another Joe and his asshole buddies. Or another Terminus. Or another Governor. Or someone worse. Until we get more people, Daryl, we have to help everywhere." She sat in the chair behind the desk. "I want you to stay. Rand wants you to stay. It's why she didn't put you on KP or the farm. She knows you don't like it."

"How's she know?" he frowned.

"She's very intuitive. Much more than Deanna is. I like her."

Daryl knew 'Chonne was right. He was still pissed at Rick. "Fine. I'll pull damn weeds. Wash fuckin' dishes."

"Thank you. We'll all be doing it. Even Rand."

"I'll take down the damn trees."

Michonne gave him a little smile. "Anything to get out of pulling weeds, huh?"

Daryl huffed out a laugh. "Yeah."

"Come on," she got out of the chair and headed for the door. "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

* * *

"Okay, here's what we know. The wheat was delivered. We need to find it. It's not in the keep. Michonne, Daryl and I will go through the outbuildings. Waya and Tsula found out the moat is six feet deep and he thinks it's concrete at the bottom, which would work to our advantage," Rand told the table as they sat down for lunch.

"Why?" Seth asked before he bit into his sandwich.

"If it is concrete at the bottom we can put walkers in there," she grinned.

Michonne thought it was a good idea.

"How do you know?" Daryl looked at Waya.

"No weeds on the line," he said as ate. "Not even a tiny one."

"Check it out in different spots," Daryl recommended.

"Okay. I'll go out tomorrow."

"Go with ya. Need to take down some trees in the front. Can see the road better from the battlements."

Waya nodded in acceptance. "I saw some hand and chain saws in the maintenance shed."

"Need gas and oil," Daryl looked at him.

"Another trip to town, then. We should make a list. Gas, oil, a metal bridge."

"How we gonna get it all back?"

"The truck. We should all go," Seth advised.

"I'll stay. With Tsula," Rand volunteered. Tsula looked at Waya and he said something to her in a different language. Michonne saw Rand, Seth and Adrian stare at the pair of them.

"What?" Adrian gestured with is fork.

"We're Cherokee."

"Fluent?"

"Yes."

"We'll need to learn," Rand decided.

"How many do you know?" Seth asked.

"French and Russian. Fluent. I can understand enough Japanese to get by."

"German," Adrian raised his hand. "Fluent. I can understand enough Swedish to get by."

"Spanish. Fluent. I can understand enough Farsi to get by," Seth repeated Rand and Adrian.

"A little French. From high school," Michonne offered.

"English. Ain't learnin' no other damn language," Daryl scoffed.

"Okay," Rand shrugged. "You'll probably pick it up, anyway, Daryl. You're smart."

Michonne looked at Rand again. Did she like Daryl? She almost wanted to laugh. From what she'd observed of Daryl, the man was unaware. She thought Carol had feelings for Daryl. Daryl cared for her, but not like a lover. Hell, Rand would chew him up and spit him out.


	7. Chapter 7

They'd gone to the library after lunch. Seth was on KP duty, Adrian and Waya were putting the guns in some kind of order in the guardroom and Tsula was with them when Michonne asked her.

"Do I like Daryl? He seems like a nice guy. If you mean in a romantic sense? I don't know him well enough yet. He's good looking under the armor he wears. I wouldn't mind fucking him."

Michonne didn't know what she expected. She guessed she wouldn't be surprised by anything Rand said to her in the future.

"Don't you think? We're still women, Michonne, wanting to have sex is natural," Rand concluded as she looked through various books. "Even now."

"Huh. Since this started."

"Bullshit," Rand cut her off. "You've thought about having sex, so don't feed me. Even if it was a fleeting thought. I have. Daryl's a guy. I'm. I'll say he has. He doesn't seem very experienced."

She had. Fleetingly. At one time, after everything calmed down, she thought her and Daryl, before they lost the prison. It's one of the reasons why she stayed. Rick maybe, after they reached Alexandria. Jessie Anderson. The takeover. She shook her head. Not now. Not ever.

"What about Adrian? I have to admit, blue eyes and black hair is my thing. Or long black hair."

Michonne did think Adrian was good looking. She noticed he watched Rand. Seth, too.

"Unless you're gay. I'm not bi. If I was? Well, I'd fuck you. I like smart people that can take care of themselves."

She choked. "I'm not gay."

"Nothing wrong with being gay, Michonne. I'm sure you've known gay people, whether they told you they were gay or not. Are you bi?"

"Books?"

Rand held up a couple. "Crazy college years," she smirked and left her standing there with her mouth open. She watched her and Daryl as they toured the outbuildings. The rest had gone down to the farm to get started. Rand didn't do anything to Daryl. When she complimented him she kept it low key, like it was obvious. Daryl started to relax and not get all blushy or blustery when she did. Rand did the same thing to her. The woman was smart. And relatable.

Remembering what Rand said about learning to fight together she rode with Adrian and Seth to town the next day. Daryl had almost looked offended he'd had to ride with Waya. It was good for him to mix with the others. She couldn't be his crutch.

* * *

Daryl shoulda been pissed off he'd had to drive Waya, but it was almost like ridin' with Michonne. The man didn't say a damn word. He looked like Indians he'd seen in movies and shit, 'cept he needed feathers in his hair.

"See anythin' else in town?"

"Like what?"

"More people?"

"We tried to stay away from people."

Daryl could understand that. They didn't talk for the rest of the drive. When the truck pulled up in front of the hardware store, Waya got out. "Need a knife or somethin'," Daryl recommended.

The man nodded and they joined the others. "Doing this piecemeal is starting to get tiring and it's stupid," Adrian started off. "Wasting petrol and exposure. The list we made is just the basics we need right now. We should take everything we think we'll need now and in the future."

"Rand already suggested it," Michonne informed them.

"I'll get the clothes," Waya offered.

"The door's locked. Rand went through the back," Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Another trip."

"Nah. Just bust out the window. We ain't gonna come back for anythin' else in there, are we?" Daryl suggested.

"Michonne and Rand might need some personal hygiene products. Tsula, too. I'm not sure," Adrian trailed off.

"She's seven. Most women start menstruating at ten, I think my sister said."

"My sister started when she was twelve," Seth rolled his eyes.

They all looked at Michonne. "Eleven."

Daryl looked away and tried not to be shift on his feet.

"Why don't Waya and Daryl look through the hardware store? Take tools and the all the hardware you can carry. We do need to take the drawbridge off at some point. Just not now. Seth, Adrian and I can find gas and oil. We'll also go to the electronics store. See if there are any movies Tsula could watch," Michonne decided.

The man nodded at her.

"The department store. It'll be smart if everyone comes back for it. Including Tsula. She can help pack," Seth told Waya.

"She can. She can carry," he acknowledged.

"We need someone at the castle," Michonne pointed out.

"Not really. We could raise the drawbridge and someone could zipline to the other side," Adrian suggested.

"Zipline?" Daryl asked.

"We could put up a rope from the castle walls to a tree on the other side of the moat. Carabiners and another rope and slide over," Adrian told him.

"It would have to be you, me Waya or Daryl, Adrian," Seth raised his eyebrows.

Michonne frowned. "No it wouldn't. Rand climbed the wall. I can hold my own."

"Just put a seat on it. Like a swing," Daryl huffed.

* * *

Daryl was still kinda pissed it took 'em ten minutes to figure out how to keep the drawbridge up while they all left, but it felt kinda good, too. Like when they first got in the prison. They'd had those discussions hangin' around the cars. More walkers then. And they didn't know really where the hell they were in Georgia at first.

Him and Waya found bags and took saws, chains, hammers, nails, screws and screwdrivers. He'd found a bunch of carabiners on the counter with the hardware store name on it and took those. Waya stacked by the door and Daryl loaded the truck.

"Like to take the whole damn thing," he whispered to Waya as they searched the beauty salon next door.

"We should. With the department store," he whispered back as he went through a woman's purse and dumped it out. He put the tampons and something else in another bag while Daryl cleared out the shampoo and conditioner.

"Towels?" Waya held up an ugly brown towel.

"Nah. Got plenty now. Get it later."

The man nodded and they moved onto the real estate office. Daryl admitted Waya was good with the hunting knife he'd found on the dead walker in the hardware store, as he stabbed one that came from the back in the head. A search turned up more tampons and soap.

* * *

They headed to the first gas station. Michonne counted it as a win when they found oil. The pumps were electric so no gas from those. A search of the garage turned up a little. "How much needed for a chainsaw?" she asked Seth.

"I don't know. We have diesel in the back. No regular."

"Siphon?"

"We'll have to, Michonne. Adrian? We need a hose," Seth directed as he cleaned out the vending machine.

Adrian came from the back with multiple hoses. After deciding which one, the three of them siphoned gas from one of the trucks in the garage and ended up with ten gallons. "It'll have to do, right now," she noted.

"Electronics and the pawn store," Seth whispered before he opened the door. After beating a walker in the head they went down the street. Michonne found a few bags and put movies and music inside. Seth and Adrian searched the back and came out with more. "Toilet paper. Feminine hygiene. A gun. Aspirin. We'll take more laptops, while we're here. Some computer games."

After those bags were full they went to the pawn shop. Michonne was surprised to find it open. They did find more guns. "The people of this town were awfully trusting," Adrian observed as they loaded ammo. Seth stood in front of the counter looking up.

"Look," he pointed. When Michonne did she saw swords, ten in all, slotted diagonally, on the wall above the counter.

"Even if they're not sharp we could make them sharp," Seth grinned.

Adrian took a chair, stood on it and took them all down. After pulling one from its case he looked at the price. "A bloody lot of money. Highway robbery. Conan the Barbarian, my buttocks," he sneered softly.

Michonne wanted to laugh, she really did. Seth sighed. "We can test it out on the way back, Adrian. We should go. Check on Daryl and Waya."

Adrian was grumbling the entire time but he did have the sword out. When he saw a walker across the street he tried it. It wasn't sharp. Michonne came behind him and stabbed it in the head.

"Thanks, Michonne," he nodded.

They saw Daryl and Waya coming out of another business, a diner, by the time they made it back to the hardware store. After everything was put in the truck they started back to the castle. Michonne was glad she wasn't going to run the place if trying to figure out what would be needed was part of it. She'd gotten to the prison they'd had things already and Alexandria had things already. The castle? A cross between the prison and Alexandria. They had things, but not enough of the right things. Send her out for a run to get things? No problem. Deciding what would be needed for a community? She could figure it out. She didn't want to. And she admitted to herself she didn't know enough about farming or animals or building to be effective.

They spent the rest of the ride back with Adrian teaching them a few things in German. After they unloaded the truck everything was moved by the fencing surrounding the drawbridge and they waited. Rand had suggested Tsula walk the parapet every hour or so. Adrian spent the time looking at his sword. She and Waya killed a few walkers. Seth sat on the hood of the car Daryl was smoking in.

"Waya," they heard Tsula yell.

After the door was opened Rand and Tsula helped carry everything back to the keep.

"We need a wagon or something," she complained.

"We do," Michonne seconded.

"You brought back tampons, toilet paper, birth control pills, condoms, soap, shampoo, conditioner, movies, music and swords," Rand held up some of the items as she sifted through the bags they'd brought inside. The tools and hardware would be moved to the maintenance shed. "Good job."

"We need to do the department store, Rand, but we need everyone. And you need to unlock the door," Seth frowned at her.

"Waya was smart locking him and Tsula in there. And we'll need most everything in there."

"Why I locked us in there," he admitted.

"Also not just another pretty face. I'll give you a report on our day. Tsula and I made good progress on the farm. I also learned some Cherokee, right? Hattie?" she smiled down at Tsula as the little girl looked at the movies.

"Hadi," Tsula corrected as looked up at her.

"Are you sure, Tsula?"

The little girl frowned. "Auh. It's hadi."

"Hadi it is. We also made dinner. Lasagna. Tsula was a big help today."

Waya looked at his niece. "Auh, Waya," and she started talking to him in Cherokee. He responded and nodded to Rand.

"S'gi."

"De rien."

"The swords aren't sharp. We'll need to fix them," Seth told her.

"I'm sure Daryl knows how," Rand responded as she finished going through what was brought back. "Not to sound nosy, but are these," she help up the birth control pills, "for someone?"

"Daryl and Michonne are together," Waya replied. "Why I took the condoms, too."

Daryl's mouth fell open. "Y'all are a bunch a damn nosy bitches. Me and Michonne ain't together. Like that," he raised his voice.

Michonne was even uncomfortable at the disbelieving stares they received. She heard Rand mutter 'whatever' before commenting they would need birth control. "Dinner should be ready soon, if you want to shower. Tsula and I can put these things away. I'm not sure about the condoms and birth control pills. The kitchen?"

Seth scoffed. "Yeah. I want to parade my naked ass down to the kitchen for a condom. You're an ass, Rand."

"Unless you have a woman you're not telling us about, Ryerson, you have any other suggestions?"

"Give the man his condoms, Rand," Adrian sighed. "Stop embarrassing them."

"Please do. I don't want to see Daryl's naked ass parading down to the kitchen for a condom," Waya glared at her.

"What's a condom?" Tsula looked at Waya.

"A condom."

* * *

Daryl left to get a shower and didn't wait for the rest of the explanation. He couldn't believe them damn nosy people. He didn't know Waya was takin' that shit. He'd had a hard enough time with the feminine hygiene products. He knew women got a period, he wasn't stupid. Carol, Maggie, 'Chonne and Sasha never asked him to pick up that shit. He didn't know who did, but it wasn't him. Glenn, maybe. 'Chonne mighta gotten her own. She hadn't been at the prison much. Or Carol just gave her some when she needed it.

After he got out of the shower he heard a knock on the door. He threw on his dirty clothes again and answered it. He rolled his eyes when he saw Waya.

"I apologize if I embarrassed you and Michonne. In my career, some people had issues discussing human sexuality."

"The hell, man?"

"You and Michonne are close. Like lovers. Not brother and sister. For what it's worth, I think you make a good couple. Here," the man pushed some clothes at him. "Tsula. She thought you might want to wash your clothes. They're from the apothecary." Then he walked down the hall to the next room.

Daryl shook his head and held up the clothes. Damn things were double X or somethin'. He took off his dirty ones, put on the sweats and left his room feelin' like an idiot. When he entered the dining room he saw Tsula watching the doorway. She smiled and waved before she turned back around in her seat.

"The blue was a good choice, Tsula," Rand told the little girl.

"Waya said he had blue eyes, Rand," Tsula grinned.

"He did, huh? I noticed them, too."

Daryl glared at Waya. "I used to be a cop. Habit," he shrugged.

"There's not much that gets by me," Rand smirked.

"Y'all better knock it the hell off," he grumbled.

"Leave the man alone, Rand," Seth chuckled as he ate. "Good."

"I have my moments," she repeated. "Zipline? That'll work. Until we get more people. I'm with Adrian. Doing these little trips are time consuming, wasteful and potentially open us up for some unfriendly visitors. I thought about it when Michonne and I were looking this place over. Daryl and Waya did a good job with the hardware store but I think we should take it all. The same with the department store. The toiletries, clothes, etc. When we get new people? Who the hell knows what they'll have."

"Nothin'," Daryl interjected.

"Probably. If people find a place they won't leave unless they lose it to walkers or it's taken over by dicks."

"Kicked out," he muttered.

"Or kicked out. We want to offer them something. We have the inventory of what was in the hotel and apothecary. We've been eating the food. Some of it. I'd like for us to concentrate on the farm tomorrow. If we get it taken care of, plants grow when they grow, us standing over them won't make anything grow faster, we can all go to town. The department store, the hardware store, grocery stores, convenience stores, restaurants and the bars. The following few days we go and do a search of the homes taking food, clothes, toiletries, drugs, guns, movies, books, what have you. After we've done that, Daryl and whomever he needs, can cut down those trees he suggested. We can weather the wood. Oh, we need to look at the chimneys. Daryl knows what to look for so someone, including me, can learn. That okay with you, Daryl?"

"Fine."

"In the next few weeks I'd like to go back to your base," she said to Seth. "I'll need directions."

"Ah, we're going with you, Rand," Adrian insisted.

"I'll go. I was in the army," Waya volunteered.

"I can do it myself."

"No you can't. If you try and take everything it'll take you a lot of trips, Rand. If we go with you," Seth pointed to himself, Adrian and Waya, "we can take the gas and more trucks from the motor pool."

"And some of those things won't be any good without tanks or bombers," Adrian pointed out.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Michonne finally said somethin'.

"It took us, what, three days to get here?" Seth looked to Adrian for confirmation.

"We slept, too, Seth. A day, if we take turns? The base? Myers opened the gates and shot a gun. He attracted a lot of walkers. It would depend on how many walkers."

"Are munitions and fuel still stored near the back?" Waya asked.

"Yes."

"We can drive the truck to the other side of the base and start a fire. Go where we need to go, take what we're going to take and leave. Two or three days if we bust ass."

Daryl raised his eyebrows at Waya. The man hardly said anythin' now he was just chatterin' away.

"A week and a half? We'll need to rest if we're all taking a truck," Rand finally looked at Michonne.

"What are we doin'?" Daryl narrowed his eyes at Rand.

"We need a backup place. In case we lose this to dicks. Try and find one."

"You think we'll need one?" Michonne paused her fork.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, luck is a fickle bitch. Daryl was in a prison that was lost to a tank. Could it happen here? Probably not now. My last two places I had a list of possibles where I could go if I needed. This was one. It was on my list of things to do, check this place out, but I wasn't at my last place long. A few months, until some dick took it over. Something else. This dick disagreed with the way it was being run, so I'd like to make a set of rules now. When we bring in any new people, I want to have a united front. Personally, I don't want guns inside the walls. Walkers aren't the issue. People are the issue. And some people are dicks. We'll need some kind of lock or something on the guardroom. A metal door with a coded lock only we have the code to."

"You in Alexandria?" Daryl lifted his head.

"Alexandria, Virginia? No. I was at a hotel along the Appalachian Trail. I figured walkers wouldn't be too much of a problem. The lady that ran the place had fences, they sucked, I won't lie, but they didn't have too much of a walker presence. Not around a major city. We have walls and a moat. We won't need to kill them at the fences. Knives? Sure. I met a woman who had someone die inside their building. Why she lost her place. The man came back and bit a few people. Panic in the streets. Thoughts?" Rand looked at everyone at the table.

"No personal guns inside the walls," Waya voted.

"I have to agree. Coming from a country that didn't allow guns, except in certain circumstances, no personal guns inside the walls," Adrian nodded.

"Gun safety, though. We'll need an age for watch, if we get a lot of people," Seth advised. "Guns for the battlements. After your shift you turn it in."

"People that want to go outside?" Michonne brought up.

"Mm. Good point," Rand mused. "Segregate personal firearms. Check them in and out if you leave. Shit. We sound like the gun police now."

"That one," Daryl said. "Like ya said, we'd be the gun police, but we also don't have a walker problem. Hell, they'd just fall in the moat anyways. Knives? Yeah, someone could die inside then we'd have a problem."

At the prison it was mostly his group that carried a gun and still killed walkers at the fences. Better than the prison. No fences. People were dicks. If Pete Anderson had thought to get a gun, more people, Rick, Carol and the others could have been killed.


	8. Chapter 8

She'd been quiet through dinner. Michonne wasn't embarrassed by the birth control conversation earlier, but she knew Daryl was. The looks? She'd think about those later. Why they thought her and Daryl were together she didn't know. She didn't know if she wanted to know.

"Gun police. Gun safety," she seconded. Guns weren't needed inside the walls, except for watch, but she remembered Sasha going outside and shooting walkers. They'd been in a bad way when they got to Alexandria. She didn't have a gun on her and she'd really rather not have someone, like the people of Alexandria, walking around with a gun. She looked at Tsula, who was done eating and just listening.

These were things she never would have thought of until she'd brought in more people. Trying to lay down new rules would have been a problem.

"Gun police and gun safety. Age for watch?" Rand queried.

"Depending on the amount of people, start at sixteen?" Seth asked.

"Just like driving a car," Waya nodded.

"Alright. No personal guns inside the walls. Knives, swords, etc.? Fine. We could put something near the drawbridge for personal guns. Some locker type of system," Adrian suggested.

"We'll have to work on that, too. Watch on the brick overpass. We'll have to get up there and see what it looks like. It's overgrown," Rand ate, eyes narrowed in thought. "Sixteen for watch. I'm sure there's more shit we need, but let's keep it doable. The lockers can wait. It's just us and we can use guns. We need to have them at all times, actually." She ate and stared at Adrian. "The zipline is your idea. Put it up, test it out. Take who you need. Whoever's not with you is with the rest of us on the farm."

"We need to sharpen those swords, Rand," Seth reminded her.

"Daryl, can you do that?" Rand looked at him.

"Yeah."

"I can help," Waya volunteered.

"Okay. Adrian, Waya and Daryl on the zipline and swords. Seth, Michonne, Tsula and myself will be on the farm. When you guys are done, you find us. Tsula and I really did get a lot done today. If all of us bust ass, we could finish tomorrow. Spend the next week or so in the town, checking the chimneys and taking down the trees. I don't know what month it is, but I'd like to not freeze my ass off another winter if I can help it. Then we can leave for the base while Daryl, Michonne and Tsula check out a backup place," Rand decided.

* * *

Adrian washed the dishes while Seth dried and put them on the prep table. "She's frighteningly good at that, isn't she?" he commented lazily.

"Yeah. She is."

"Mm. Did you want to lead this place?"

Seth grimaced. "No. I don't. You?"

"I'm content how things stand now. Subject to change in the future."

"You better watch your back, man, if you decide you're not content. Michonne and Daryl? They'd try and kill you."

He gave a lopsided smile. "Noticed that, too, did you?"

"I don't know how the hell she does it. She's earned their respect already. They barely acknowledge us. Waya? 'What do we do, Rand?' and he just met the woman yesterday. She put a gun to his niece's head."

He finally laughed. "She's…something. Yes, she's earned their respect. Michonne riding with us today?"

"The languages. Smart, if you think about it. German? We might find people that know it. Odds? Not great."

"Getting comfortable with each other."

"Good luck with Dixon. He and Waya don't seem like talkers."

"He's not." Adrian passed him the last dish. "She's right. They know it."

"She'll be good."

"Aye, she will." He leaned against the sink. "I won't mind following her."

"Nice ass."

"That, too."

* * *

Daryl headed to the solar for a drink when Waya stopped him. "Daryl, we should check out the smithy for tools to sharpen the swords and our knives."

"Now?" he frowned.

"Did you have a hot date?" Waya raised his eyebrows.

"Wanted a damn drink, ya damn nosy bastard," he raised his voice.

"Bring the bottle. I'd like one."

He frowned. "Indian's drink? Thought y'all were alcoholics or somethin'."

"I thought all hillbillies were alcoholics?"

Daryl shook his head, went to the solar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses before he joined Waya in the hall. The man took the glasses and they left the keep.

"Where's Tsula?"

"I put her to bed. Rand said she'd keep an eye out for her."

"Michonne will, too."

He nodded like he expected it. They went inside the smithy and found some tools. Waya took a wet stone and propped it up on one of the wooden tables before he pulled out his knife. "Practice on this. I don't want to ruin the swords," he muttered. Daryl watched for a minute before he started on his own. Waya held up the knife and ran a finger over the edge. "Good." He passed it to him.

"What'cha want me to do?"

"I haven't done this in a long time," he said and waited.

Daryl didn't know what Waya wanted him to do until he gestured with his hand at the knife. Daryl looked it over and ran his finger over the edge. He nodded. They spent the next few hours drinkin' and workin' on them damn swords.

Daryl'd never been much of a talker with anyone but Merle. He was an asshole to other people, like Rick and Glenn and Dale, when he first met 'em. After, on the farm, he started talking more. Carol. Took him a while before he started talkin' to the new people at the prison. He didn't really talk to no one but Aaron and Deanna in Alexandria.

"A cop?" he finally asked the quiet man.

"Reservation cop."

"Where'd you learn?" he questioned later.

"My grandfather. He wanted me to know some of the old ways," he responded. He lifted up the second sword he'd finished, twisting it one way then another in the light. "Handy now."

"Yeah. Handy. You know how to use that?"

Waya put it in the sheath and laid it on the table. "I'll learn."

* * *

Waya was satisfied with their progress on the swords. They'd finished four. He'd leave a few dull, for practice. He was sure Rand trusted him to do so. She was a smart woman. Honest. He'd been a cop and thought he could read people fairly well. Daryl and Michonne were good people. A rarity these days. No façade of civilization brought out the worst, sometimes the best, in people, he discovered.

They turned out the light and headed back to the keep. Rand. Interesting woman. He wouldn't mind following her. She was very adept at manipulating people. Adrian, he was sure, would try and test her. He'd lose. She'd known most of what needed to be done, but let them contribute their own ideas.

Tsula had done a complete one eighty on her. Instead of being frightened, she'd talked about the farm, relaying the funny stories of teaching Rand Cherokee. Very good at manipulation. If the woman spoke Russian and Japanese he was sure she'd have no trouble learning any other language. Rand had used today's trip as a bonding session. Adrian wouldn't know what do to.

* * *

Daryl decided he didn't mind workin' with Adrian and Waya. He already knew Waya didn't talk a lot. Adrian didn't either. The man hadn't said a word the first day they'd gone out, but he did talk a lot when they were eatin'. They found some rope and he'd climbed the tree, tied a knot and climbed down. They went inside where Waya tied a few rake handles together and tossed it over the wall. It didn't take long and Daryl was surprised. After they each tested it out, they raised the drawbridge up and went down to the farm. They didn't have a lot of food, right now, but they would. Someday. Daryl grunted. It took Rick a few months, after prodding from Hershel, to get a garden started. It took Rick a while to come off the crazy he'd been on after Lori died. As he pulled weeds he wondered what he'da done if the asshole never showed up with that tank. Brought more people in. They'd lost most of 'em during the flu.

He could tell by the sun it was late afternoon before they'd finished. Everythin' had been picked, weeded, turned and watered. Rand stood up and wiped off her hands. "Judging from the state of the greenhouses, they had some type of watering system. Those controls must be the ones we saw in the maintenance shed. They either died or broke."

"Anything else we need to do, Rand?" Tsula asked her.

"You're free to go, Tsula. I'm taking my new sword out and practicing."

"Can I go?"

"You'd have to ask your oncle, Tsula."

"I think we should all go practice," Waya suggested.

* * *

Michonne watched as Rand fired a gun in the air and the four of them waited for walkers. Daryl had his crossbow and she had her katana out with Tsula watching from a tree that Waya had placed her in. When they showed up, there were a lot.

"Shit," she heard Seth hiss.

After ten minutes she and Daryl were lucky they weren't dead. They were all over the place with those things. At the first wild swing she and Daryl moved away. When she looked around she saw decapitated walker bodies and heads.

"That could have gone better," Adrian deadpanned.

"You suck," Daryl snorted.

"First time. Yeah. Didn't think this out well," Rand frowned.

Seth wiped his blade on a headless walker shirt while she stabbed the heads.

Waya laughed a little. "We do suck."

"Maybe you should stick to knives," Daryl suggested.

Seth stood up. "Daryl has a point. We suck. We're lucky we didn't kill each other. Or them," he gestured with his sword toward her and Daryl. "Maybe we should stick to knives."

Rand looked at her walker covered sword. "I don't know. I can use a knife but I like the feeling I get from not being near them."

"They do smell," Adrian added.

"Let's finish checking out the moat," Waya nodded to Daryl as he headed for Tsula, before going back to the castle.

* * *

"What the hell, Michonne. We was out there with 'em. They suck with those things. Shoulda kept our asses in here," Daryl complained to her as they made dinner. Michonne didn't feel like cooking so she was making one of the large cans of chicken noodle soup.

"We should have. Then we'd have to run this place."

"Ain't takin' no one else in then."

"So it would be me, you and Tsula?"

"Maybe we could find someone else like Rand," he muttered after a few minutes.

"I have a feeling Rand is one of a kind. Like you, Daryl."

He frowned at her. "You makin' fun of me, 'Chonne?"

She shook her head and searched for a large bowl. "No, Daryl, I'm not making fun of you. You are one of a kind. In a good way." She paused. "'Chonne'?"

"You mind?"

She gave him the soup filled tureen before taking bowls and spoons to the dining room. He followed her, putting dinner on the table while she passed out dishes. Everyone ladled their own and dinner was silent. Michonne caught Rand looking at her sword and frowning. She didn't know the woman well, but she knew Rand would be out there practicing again soon.

* * *

"The moat's not concrete," Daryl announced at dinner.

Rand looked up from her sword. She was still pissed at her poor performance today. She needed to get good at it. And this wasn't fucking practice for a damn tournament. This was real fucking life.

"Shit. We'll need to keep the fences up then. Figure out a way to make them sturdier," she huffed. All in all, her day today was shitty.

"Why?" Daryl pushed his empty bowl away.

"I don't know where the water is coming from. If it's coming from the moat I don't want to chance eating walker infected food. If it's coming through the local waste water treatment plant, then we should stock the moat." She put her elbow on the table and her face in her palm. "Another thing. We'll need to find out. We have water because of the solar panels. I'm not sure how safe it is either. Some employee could have died and taken a header inside the filtration system."

"Well water?" he suggested.

"Maybe. It doesn't smell like well water to me. You?"

"No. Could have a filtration system here."

"He could have. I wish the bastard had had the blueprints for this place. It would take out a lot of the guesswork. I'm thinking a run to the county assessor's office or something is in my future. I can start there. Then the local utilities."

* * *

Adrian finished his dinner in silence. Those are things he never would have thought of. She did. Seth gave him a look he interpreted as 'See? Good leader'. He nodded slightly.

* * *

Michonne listened as Rand and Daryl talked about well water and filtration systems. In the prison they pumped it from a barrel after it had been filled up. In Alexandria Deanna didn't once mention anything about the water. They, and she, thought it was like before. Rand thought of it. This woman was different. And she wouldn't go behind Michonne's back.

* * *

Daryl shook his head. Rick never thought of none of that shit. Deanna either. At the prison he'd set up a well type system. Someone would get water from the stream and pour it in a barrel. When they was in Alexandria they just took it for granted, like it was before.

"Think we should keep the fences up anyways," Daryl suggested.

"Really? Why?" Rand asked seriously.

"One more layer of protection."

"I had considered it, Daryl. Maybe move them farther away from the moat. More land. I'm not trying to kill us. It would be a massive project. If you'd like to head it, I'd be grateful."

* * *

Rand wanted to smile at his deer in the headlights look. "Or we could find other fencing and pull the fences by the moat down. Why don't you think about it and we can discuss it later," she relented and let him off the hook. She stood up. "I have KP. You can just leave the dishes. I'll get them." She took hers and headed for the kitchen.

Rand ruminated on all the shit she needed to do for this place. She didn't want to lead. When she didn't lead things didn't get handled like they should and she lost her place. Fuck this. She was tempted to go to the assessor's office, find what they needed and ride off into the sunset. Find another community that was already set up. Her first place didn't have running water. Her second didn't have running water. Her third had running water but it had been rationed.

Maybe they should try and build their own cistern and catch rain water. Hell, she groaned as she went back and collected the rest of the dishes. Washing them allowed her mind to wander. She never scheduled anyone to work with her doing this. Michonne helped one time when it was just them. After? She made sure she was by herself.

She got up early the next morning, took one of the swords Daryl and Waya didn't sharpen and practiced swinging it. She could kill walkers with a knife. She'd done it many times. She didn't like the chance something could happen and she'd be bit or scratched. She liked killing them from a distance. Hiding was her preference. Then using a gun. Knives were last. The pipe worked but it took too many whacks. Fuck these things.

* * *

Adrian stood looking out his window as Rand practiced with a sword. He assumed it was one of the ones they didn't use yesterday. It was heavier than he'd imagined it would be. He didn't know why, but it was and he'd adjusted his swing. It wasn't fencing, which he had done a little of, but there had been too many for his first time using a sword. He almost kissed Michonne and Daryl when they stepped in and helped them. Maybe he should get a katana. Or a short sword. Conan the Barbarian, his buttocks.

Like Rand, he didn't want to use a knife. Maybe a machete would work. Rand should definitely use a sword as she was queen of this castle. The symbolism was fitting. Hell, he should practice, too. He threw on some of the 'Days of Yore' shorts and headed to the dining room, picking up one of the unaltered swords before going outside.

* * *

Waya made sure Tsula was alright in the solar before going outside with one of the original swords. He wasn't surprised to see Rand, but he was a little surprised to see Adrian. Standing away from both of them he started swinging. When he first used it yesterday he was using it like a baseball bat. Mistake. It was heavier and he could see he would get tired quickly, so he needed to practice.

Rand should use a sword. She ran this place. She was the queen. The warrior queen. She should also carry a gun, which she did. A sword was more impressive. She should wear it on her back like Michonne did her katana. People would focus on the handle they could see behind her head. He didn't mind using a knife. Better than the pipe.

* * *

Seth stepped out of the keep to see three people using swords. He wasn't the only one. He laughed as he noticed they all stayed away from each other. They didn't pay him any attention. He pulled it from the scabbard and started swinging.

Rand was impressive. As she and Daryl discussed water filtration systems and the fencing, he'd shot Adrian a look. She didn't know it, or maybe she did, but she shut his shit down. And made sure they'd all follow her. Daryl and Michonne would have, but she'd just shown them why she should run the place. She should use the sword.

* * *

Daryl walked out of the keep to see them four tryin' to use them swords. Should use a knife. They didn't have time for this bullshit. They could kill walkers, he'd seen 'em. She used that wrench pretty damn good. He guessed he understood why Rand didn't wanna use a knife. It's why he liked his crossbow.

He lit up one of his last cigarettes and watched. He watched Rand. He wondered how things would have been different if they'd had her at the prison. She'da made sure the Governor didn't come back. Hell, she'da had them all livin' in Woodbury. If he took her back to Alexandria, she'd be runnin' that, too.

Rand wasn't like Rick. If he took her back she'd let Rick run it. She'd take off at the first sign of trouble and wouldn't look back. He didn't think she'd leave here. Nice place here. Better than any he'd been in. Includin' Alexandria. Moat. Stone walls.

* * *

Michonne was in the middle of Adrian and Rand in the truck as they drove to Bridgewater. Rand was staring out the side window. She noticed Rand didn't bring the sword but the pipe she'd been using after the wrench.

"You think we can do this today?" Adrian asked.

"If we bust ass, yes. We should take another truck. I like this one, but it's conspicuous," she responded.

"We'll need petrol."

"Okay."

When they reached town they backed the truck up to the back door and put the car on the street. Adrian knew what everyone needed to do, as they discussed it over breakfast. Daryl, Seth and him would move the heavy items, Tsula would bag the smaller items, such as screws and nails. Rand and Michonne would move what Tsula packed and any items they thought they could lift by themselves while Waya situated everything in the truck. They were starting at the front and moving toward the back, the bigger items going in first.

He and Seth went into the storage room in the back, looking and moving any of the heavier items to the door. He and the other two were working quickly. He kept an ear out, just in case. When he heard the voices he made everyone stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Michonne stood still as the dirty looking white man pointed a gun at her, Rand and Tsula. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two women and a little girl. Are you by yourselves?"

They didn't answer but she noticed Rand moved so the hallway to the back was blocked. The man moved the gun in her direction. "Stay where you are. I asked you a question. Are you by yourselves?"

"Yes," Rand whispered.

"Jack," the man yelled. "Jack."

Jack, when he walked in the door, looked just as dirty and raggedy as the man who yelled his name. He was dragging two skinny, dirty, raggedy white women behind him, hands tied in front of them and dog collars around their necks with leashes attached. "What the hell, Brad. Don't yell. The biters can hear, ya asshole."

Brad motioned with his gun at them. "They're by themselves."

Jack shook his head. "More women means more supplies. Just pick two, we'll get rid a these ones. They lookin' worse for wear."

"We take the little girl we can use her to haul our supplies. She don't look like she eats a lot," Brad pointed out.

Jack looked Tsula over. "Alright." He pulled out a gun and shot the two women in the head. Tsula froze. "You," he gestured to her. "Come over here. Now," he yelled when she wouldn't move. Tsula looked at Rand.

"She yours?"

"Yes," Rand whispered again.

"You tell her to come on over here or we kill her."

"Go on," Rand motioned with her hand.

"You," Brad pointed his gun at Rand. "You come with her."

Rand moved by Michonne and took Tsula's hand. "Alright. You learn fast," Brad grinned. "Hold out your hands." Rand did and Jack tied her hands in front of her. When he tried to put the dog collar on her she stomped on his foot then kneed him in the nuts. Brad brought his gun up and tried to shoot her. Tsula ran.

Rand took Jack and used him as a shield. After the first shot she pushed him into Brad, picked up the leash and tried to move behind him. Michonne stabbed Jack with her katana. When she looked up she saw Rand had the leash wrapped around Brad's neck and was pulling it tight. Brad dropped his gun and was trying to get the leash off of his neck but Rand pulled it tighter. Gurgling sounds were coming from Brad's mouth. Michonne watched as Rand strangled the man to death. He weakly slapped at the air behind him. When he stopped moving Rand pulled him out of the shop by the leash. "I have a knife. Can you cut this?" she held out her hands.

Michonne cut the ropes and moved back. She pulled her gun, took off her shirt, wadded it up, put it on his forehead, pressed the gun into it and shot him, the sound muffled.

"Fucker."

"Here," Seth took his shirt off and passed it to her.

"Thanks. Tsula?" she asked as she put it on.

"Waya has her."

Rand dropped her head and let out a deep sigh. "Shit. We should go."

* * *

Waya held onto a crying Tsula as Michonne drove them back to the castle. The store was almost done, so Rand, Daryl, Seth and Adrian stayed to finish it up. He appreciated Michonne's silence on the way back. He wasn't mad at Rand. He knew the dangers of this world now. The little girl had seen death. She'd been frozen when the dead had overrun their house and she'd seen her mother, his sister, bitten.

She'd never seen anyone killed by a gun. He kissed her head and ran his hand down her hair. This life. He knew she'd never be okay. His time as a law enforcement officer taught him that. She wouldn't be doing any more trips town after this. He wouldn't even have to say anything to Rand. He was sure the woman had already made the decision.

* * *

Daryl was uncomfortable with Rand sitting on his lap near the door of the truck. After they'd cleared out the hardware store they'd gone in search of some diesel for it. The truck fit three, not very well, and the back was full so Rand had to sit on someone's lap. She chose his.

He didn't see what all happened. He did see Rand take off her shirt, put it on some guy's head and shoot him. It had been decided Michonne would take Waya and Tsula back to the castle while they finished the store.

She leaned back against him and watched out the window. The cab was quiet on the drive back. When they reached the overpass Seth reversed the truck so the back faced the fences. Rand was out and unloading before he could say anythin'. It took them, including Michonne, the rest of daylight moving everything from the truck to the bailey.

"Alright, we'll get this shit situated tomorrow. The department store the day after. So on and so on. We should be able to go back to your base in a week." Rand sighed. "I need to take a shower then I'll start dinner."

* * *

"I'll make dinner," Seth volunteered.

"Thanks," Rand nodded her head and walked toward the keep.

"You can cook?" Adrian raised his eyebrows.

"Rice. Spaghetti. Is that alright with you, Daryl?"

The man looked up from what they'd taken from the hardware store. "Don't matter. Takin' a shower." He followed behind Rand. "Need some a them clothes," he yelled over his shoulder.

"A force," Adrian decided.

"Yep. She's a force," Seth agreed. "Go," he pointed to the keep. "Get Daryl some clothes."

* * *

Daryl took a plate of spaghetti to Waya's room. He knocked as quiet as he could. He stepped back when the man opened the door. "Here," he practically shoved the plate at him. "Didn't know if Tsula wanted some."

"Thank you. She's sleeping." Waya took the plate and closed the door quietly.

* * *

Michonne found Rand in the solar reading a book on growing wheat. She poured a glass of wine and sat down. She shook her head. She was sitting in a castle, drinking wine.

"Are you okay?" Rand asked her, not looking up from her book.

"Fine."

Rand nodded once and continued reading.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

They sat like that until Michonne finished her drink and went to bed.

Michonne wasn't surprised the next morning when she got up and saw the four of them practicing with the swords until they started sorting the hardware store. Tsula was up and was encouraged to help carry things to the maintenance shed. She didn't say anything to anyone and no one said anything to her. Waya kept a close eye on her. She didn't wander far from him and she did sit with them while they had lunch. He made her peanut butter crackers and she ate them all. When she sat down for dinner someone had put a box of crayons from the apothecary next to her plate.

* * *

"There's been a slight change in plans. I'm leaving for a few days. Michonne, Daryl, Seth and Adrian, can you please clean out the department store? Take everything you think we'll need. Clothes, what food is left, towels, sheets, shoes, etc. Michonne knows."

Daryl looked up from his bowl of oatmeal. "Where you goin'?"

"To find their camp."

"You think there's more of them?" Waya asked.

"Yes, I do."

"We should go. Adrian and I. We have experience with that type of terrain," Seth volunteered.

"So do I. We need you two here now. Waya's staying with Tsula. We can afford to lose one person now, not two," Rand pointed out. "After the department store do the businesses then the houses. Sheets, clothes, any food, you get the idea."

"You comin' back?" Daryl narrowed his eyes at her.

"I refuse to be beaten by some banjo playing motherfuckers. I'll go to town with you, unlock the store." Rand looked at him. "I'll be back, Daryl. If I don't? Well, you're the lieutenant to Michonne's general."

He frowned at her.

* * *

Michonne sat back in her chair. Rand had just delivered the line of succession. She looked at the other men sitting at the table eating and no one said anything. They'd follow her and Daryl. The woman better come back.

Rand cornered her in her room before they were getting ready to leave. "I'm coming back. Take it all. From the department store."

"All of it?"

"All of it, including things we don't need right now. The jewelry, make up, hair shit, take it all. Not from the homes. Take sheets, towels, clothes, food, guns and crap from the homes. When you search the homes look everywhere. Under beds, in the toilet tanks, in the tampon boxes. Ask Waya how to do a search. He was a cop. He'll know."

"Okay."

Rand gave her a little smile. "You'll be fine. I know you don't need reassuring, but indulge me."

"We'll see you in a week."

After Rand opened the store she left. Michonne decided they'd clean it out by aisles. She and Daryl took the first aisle, Seth and Adrian the aisle over. Half way through the truck was filled up. Daryl took off to find another truck with Seth while she and Adrian continued to pack the store. They came back with a box truck and an SUV. It was getting dark out so they ended up staying the night. The next morning her little convoy made its way back to the castle. Adrian backed the truck and they started unloading.

Tsula was waiting for them when they walked in the bailey. She looked them over, nodded and started pointing. Michonne did smile a little.

* * *

Adrian heaved another box in an empty building Michonne had designated as storage. Nothing from the store was going in the apothecary. He was breathing heavily. He'd been an SAS officer. Moving cleaning supplies and clothes shouldn't be this difficult, he muttered to himself. Even on base he'd tried to keep in shape. Running the perimeter and using the weight room.

He heard Daryl grunt as he put his box down. "Think it's the last one." He stood up wiped his face with his sleeve. "Tired. Hungry."

"Is it your turn to cook?" Adrian asked evilly.

Daryl glared at him. "No. It's yours," he shot back before leaving.

Adrian laughed as he walked away. He and Daryl didn't talk a lot. Not that Daryl talked a lot with anyone outside of Michonne and Waya, but he liked the man. He'd been impressed with Daryl since the day they first met. He was good with the crossbow. And a knife.

As he sat down to the soup he'd made for dinner he looked at his new…group. After Rand had decided who would run the castle if she didn't come back he thought of trying to gently nudge Michonne aside. One look from Waya had stopped him. The man was perceptive. Adrian supposed being a cop gave him some experience in how to read people. He'd been on the fence if Seth would step up, so he'd pushed those thoughts aside. Rand ran the castle for a reason. Putting Michonne and Daryl in charge, if she didn't come back, had more than they were here first reasoning.

They'd been out here. They'd obviously been through a lot, he could tell. They had more experience out here. Or maybe it didn't. Rand was obviously the more experienced, life wise, than Michonne or Daryl, but because they'd gotten inside the castle first, she was willing to follow them.

* * *

Waya gave Daryl another dish he'd washed for the man to dry. "I'm going hunting tomorrow. I've been inside the walls for too long."

Daryl grunted. "Tsula be alright if you go?"

"I thought I'd ask Michonne to watch over her."

"Go with ya."

Waya nodded. He hadn't been inside the walls for too long. He and Tsula had spent months inside the department store. He needed to let out some of his anger. A dangerous thing to have now. Anger. It made you stupid and stupid got you killed. He needed to calm the fuck down. Tracking animals, quiet, the sounds of nature would help calm him down. If they found something to eat? All the better.

He went to the building where the department store merchandise had been stored and looked through the boxes. The store had had a small sporting goods section. He found an old fashioned bow halfway through. More digging turned up some arrows and he took them all. He stopped off at Michonne's room, made his request, she agreed and he went to their room.

Tsula didn't want him to go, but he assured her he'd be back. Like Rand, he wasn't going to be beaten by some banjo playing motherfuckers.

* * *

Seth finally tracked down Michonne. He grimaced as he looked around the bailey. They'd finished the businesses and the homes and they had shit everywhere. Michonne and Tsula were marking the boxes and stacking them in some sort of order. She'd asked him to check out the overpass and he was giving her his report.

He shook his head. He thought Adrian might try and muscle his way into running the castle. He'd seen Waya look at him and he'd backed down. Rand; the woman was a force. He didn't want to run this place. He'd led people before, his squad, and he'd liked doing it. This? Fucked up beyond belief. He didn't think he could run a bunch of civilians. Soldiers? When they signed up for the Beret's they knew they might not come back from a mission. Civilians? No. No one signed up for this shit. Eat or be eaten.

Hell, even some of the hardened soldiers from base had lost their shit during this. Running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Civilians damn sure did the same. He'd kept his. He and Adrian. It's why they were now in a castle; living, eating real food, taking showers and stealing everything not nailed down.

She stopped what she was doing when he finally reached her. "The overpass. It's not very long. It stretches from one side of the tree line to the other side. It needs some work. Brick work."

She nodded. "Do we have what we need?"

"Maybe from the hardware store. I don't know. I've never laid a brick in my life."

"Thanks, Seth."

He frowned as he looked at all the boxes. "We have a lot of shit."

Michonne sighed. "We do. We'll probably never have to do another run for…years. Except for your base."

Seth raised his eyebrows. "I think that was the idea."

She sat down on one of the boxes. "It was." She paused. "Why didn't you back Adrian?"

He didn't pretend to not know what she was talking about. Another perceptive individual. Rand might not have been wrong when she designated Michonne as the leader.

"Rand put you in charge for a reason. And not solely because you and Daryl were here first. It seems she was right. So," he shrugged. "You and Daryl run this place until she comes back. Or doesn't."

"Thank you."

"You need help?"

Tsula sat next to Michonne on the box. "Well, Tsula, can we use the stinky boy's help?"

Tsula giggled. "Auh."

"Alright. Let's put him to work."

* * *

Rand looked at the man walking with her and the boy on the donkey. She'd been gone for two plus weeks and was fucking tired. She looked down at her arm and saw it was bleeding again. Fuckers. Banjo playing motherfuckers.

"We meet with the committee?" the man asked again.

"Auh."

"If we're not allowed to stay?"

"We'll give you some provisions and find a house for you close to us."

"Are they mean?" the boy asked.

"They're mean to dicks."

"Like the men?" the boy whispered.

"Like the men."

It had taken her four days to find the camp and she'd watched it for another two. There had been six men. They'd stolen a lot. They also had the man, the boy, a woman and two teenage girls. She wasn't under any illusions they hadn't been raped. They were skinny, dirty and their clothes were filthy. Shit, they weren't really wearing clothes. Bras and underwear.

She took great satisfaction killing one of them as he was about to rape the woman. The woman had stared wide eyed at her as the man fell on her. She put her hand on the woman's mouth and motioned her to stay where she was. The dicks only had two for watch and she'd killed them. She killed the other two in their tents. The last dick had caught her as she came out of one. He shot at her, hitting her in the arm, before she launched herself at him and beat him in the head. Then she'd pulled her sword and cut it off.

The shot got the attention of some walkers. She gathered all of the people and put them in one tent as she stood watch. The next morning she let them out and started going through the camp. She almost shouted in joy when she found four donkeys tethered to trees, not far from camp misery. Lila, the woman, had explained they'd raided their camp and killed everyone.

Rand had offered to take them back to check and Lila started crying. It took them another three days to get there. She was pleasantly surprised to see four other women and two young girls trying to rebuild. It brought a smile to her face when they pointed guns at her. Raising her hands she let Lila and the two girls run over. Rand unloaded what supplies the dicks had, but kept one of the donkeys and some of the food and gear. They'd been allowed to stay the night and Lila had wrapped her wound. Diana, the leader, explained the men wouldn't be allowed to stay. Rand thanked her and they left.

The man, she didn't ask for his name, told her the same thing. The women weren't far from the man's cabin and they'd traveled two days north. When they did reach it, everyone was dead. She didn't like having to depend on people she didn't know, but the man had been grateful she'd released them. After making sure he did know how to kill walkers they'd taken turns doing watch.

Now, here she was, the proud owner of one donkey, some camping gear and two people. She was tired, hungry, bleeding and wanted to sleep for days. She was going to sleep for days. She almost cried when she saw the fences surrounding the moat.

"It's a castle?" the man gasped.

"Auh. It's a castle."

"What do we do?" the boy asked her in a scared voice.

She walked the donkey to the fence and tied it up. The man got the boy off the donkey while she sat down and leaned against a tree.

"We wait here. If no one sees us in a little while, I'll get inside," she sighed as she closed her eyes. "Wake me if it starts to get dark and we're still here," she directed.

* * *

Daryl knelt down and looked at Rand. She was bleeding from her arm. She looked like she was dead. "Rand," he raised his voice.

She opened her eyes. "Sorry it took me so long."

He rolled his. "Looked like you was dead. Was gonna put ya down."

She grimaced as she tried to move before she flopped back against the tree. "Not yet. Soon."

He held out his hand. She grabbed onto it and stood up. Not steady. "See ya brought people back. Committee?"

She let out a tired laugh. "You and Michonne are the interviewing committee. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. They wouldn't leave," he jerked his thumb at the white man and boy, standing next to a donkey. "Had Tsula watchin' for ya."

"Thanks. I need a shower. And food."

"Need to get that arm looked at," he pointed out as they walked across the drawbridge, the two people in tow.

"Gunshot. More than a flesh wound."

"Find 'em?"

"Can you sew?" she questioned. "Donkey."

"Waya, can you get the donkey?" Daryl asked him as they walked inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: I know nothing about army bases. It just makes sense to me important things that go or could go boom would be stored in the back.

 **Authors warning: Inferred rape. I should have posted that warning in the last chapter. I apologize to anyone that was offended.**

* * *

Michonne and Tsula were in the clinic sitting beside Rand's bed. Daryl and Waya had taken turns during the night checking on her. They'd brought her in and she'd passed out as Adrian was sewing her up. She'd sent the man and boy to the keep, had them pick out a room, take showers, change clothes and eat with them.

She let out a breath.

"Is she going to be okay, Michonne?" Tsula whispered.

"She'll be fine, Tsula. She's just sleeping."

"Okay."

Michonne didn't know how long they stayed with her, but it didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon, so they headed to the keep for her and Daryl's first interview of new people.

* * *

Tom Jeffers was sitting at a dining room table with his son, Mark, and eating oatmeal. He couldn't believe it. He and Mark had eaten last night until he wanted to throw up. After they'd showered. In hot water, no less. They'd gone back to their room after asking about the woman that had saved them. The black lady had told them she'd be fine. They needed to stay in their room and someone would come get them for breakfast.

Tom had no problems following her orders. She looked lethal. The sword on her back was impressive. Not as impressive as the other lady's sword, but he figured she could use it, like the other woman used hers. They'd slept in a real bed. He didn't know how long they'd slept but it was so nice, so like before, he cried. He'd gotten up at the knock on their door to see a tall Hispanic man outside. He didn't say a word, just walked down the hall.

Tom and Mark followed him and here they were. Him and his son, eating oatmeal, surrounded by the Hispanic man, two white men and a black man. The black lady came in with a young Hispanic girl and sat at his table.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"What?"

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"I…don't know. Ten?"

"How many people have you killed?"

His mouth dropped open. He pulled Mark from his chair and put him in his lap.

"I've never killed anyone."

"Even now?" one of the white guys raised his voice. He had dirty blond hair, a biker vest, torn jeans and carried a crossbow.

"Even now. It was me and my neighbors. Jack had a cabin in the woods. We went there. Him, his wife and two girls, me, my wife and my son, Mark. We hadn't seen any other people in years. We killed those things, but we were in the mountains. We didn't see a lot. Marlene, Jack's wife, had put in a small garden before this. She liked fresh food. We were fine. Then some men showed up. They showed up asking for help. They said it was worse now. Jack didn't like the look of them, but they had two girls with them. We gave them some food. They shot out the windows. They shot." He stopped talking and cleared his throat. "They shot everyone. Mark and I were near the back of the cabin when it started. We left," he cried a little. "We left. They found us, tied us up and used us to haul the stuff they stole. Then that woman? She just rounds us up a few weeks ago and puts us in a tent. We went to another place, dropped off two of the four girls and woman that were hostages." He raised his voice. "They. I can't even call them men. They." The black lady held up her hand. "We dropped them off with more women, most of the camping gear, food, guns and the donkeys. The woman kept part of it. We weren't allowed to stay. The woman? Said we needed to be interviewed. If we can stay we need to help. If we can't stay she'd find a house for us, close."

"We're not dicks," Mark whispered.

* * *

Adrian wanted to laugh at the little boy. Only Rand would be able to get a young boy telling them they weren't dicks. They looked harmless enough. The man was white, maybe late forties, blond hair and brown eyes. He looked pretty rough. Adrian thought the man was going to eat the table, he practically inhaled the rice and vegetables they'd put in front of him. The boy had been the same.

The boy, he looked to be around ten, had the same hair and eye color as the man. He looked frightened. Of everything. After hearing the story, he was sure the boy was.

Michonne stood up. "Wait here." She nodded to Daryl and they left the room.

* * *

"We're not using those questions," Michonne stated when she and Daryl walked outside the keep.

"Yeah. They are some stupid ass questions," he admitted.

"They look alright."

"Seem to be. Thought that guy was gonna have a heart attack when you asked him about killin' people."

"I'd never killed anyone until this." Michonne raised an eyebrow.

"Me, either. Still, hasn't killed anyone."

"But he can kill walkers. Rand wouldn't have made it back with them if he couldn't."

"Makes him better than them assholes in Alexandria."

Michonne sighed. It did make him better than those assholes in Alexandria. If she was honest with herself? They needed the help. She paced and thought what she'd do if she really ran this place. He didn't give off any bad vibes. The boy? He'd be scarred for life. They were all scarred for life. "What do you think?"

"Seem to be alright. Probation? Give 'em a month, they don't help, take 'em to Bridgewater, put 'em in a house. Shit. Ain't like they could take this place over."

"Probation. Okay."

They went back to the dining room to see the man, with the boy still in his lap, and the others surrounding them. Not close, but not far.

"You can stay. You and your son have to help. After a month, if it doesn't work out, we'll take you to a house, give you some food and seeds."

The man started crying. "Thank you."

"Is she gonna be alright?" the boy asked.

"She'll be fine."

Michonne wanted to laugh when the boy smiled. "Good. She cut a walkers head off with the sword. Will she teach me?"

The man laughed, cried and hugged his son. "Tom. Tom Jeffers. My son, Mark," he introduced them.

* * *

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty," she heard Seth's voice next to her when she opened her eyes.

"How long?"

"A few days. We checked on you. To make sure you didn't die."

She groaned in pain as she tried to sit up. She looked around and saw a light on next to her bed, casting the rest of the room in shadows.

"Time?"

"Late," Seth moved behind her and helped her sit up against the wall "Here," he put a cup of water in her hands and she downed it. He let out a breath and filled it up again. After three, she put the cup in her lap.

"Shit. I feel like shit."

"And you look it. Warmed over."

"I need a shower."

"Yes, you do," he drawled.

"Fuck you, man," she retorted.

"You have a fan," Seth smirked.

"What?"

"You have a fan. Mark Jeffers. He wants you to teach him how to use a sword. To cut off walker heads."

She leaned her head against the wall. "Michonne and Daryl okayed them. Good. I don't think they're dicks."

Seth laughed softly. "They aren't. Mark told us they weren't."

"The boy or the man?"

"The boy. You didn't know their names?" he sounded incredulous.

"No. Didn't ask, didn't give. If they weren't staying, why bother?"

"Hm. Interesting. They've been very helpful. Tom was an accountant. Michonne turned inventory over to him."

"Finished?"

"Yes. The base is next. Since you're now up, we'll leave tomorrow."

She sighed. "We need to wait a few days. I need to eat and get some real sleep."

"You're not going. Michonne already made the call. You and she are staying here with Tsula, Mark and Tom. We're taking Daryl with us."

She laughed this time. "Really."

"Really. You said she was in charge, Rand. She's been holding this place down for when you got back." He sat on the side of her bed. "We'll be fine. Daryl can take care of himself. I think he's tired of playing two men and a truck. Hell, we all are. How many?"

She laid back down. "I'll give my report tomorrow, Lieutenant."

He nodded and got off the bed and turned the light off before he left.

* * *

Tsula squealed making Michonne look up from her breakfast. Rand was walking over to the table with a plate, dressed in her 'Days of Yore' black shorts and blue t-shirt. She sat down with a full plate of hash browns and started eating.

"Morning," she said after she ate half.

"Mornin'. You look like shit," Daryl told her.

"Feel like it. Tom. Mark," she nodded to them.

"Thank you," Tom gave her a tremulous smile.

She shrugged a shoulder. "They were dicks."

Tsula nodded before she launched into a detailed accounting of what they'd done while she was gone. Rand was nodding and asking questions that Tsula and Mark answered, almost like they were trying to one up each other. After she was finished eating Mark took her plate and ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Tom? If you don't mind?" Rand asked.

He quickly excused himself and took more dishes from the table. "Mark and I have KP. Just leave the rest. We'll be back to get them." He smiled at her again before leaving.

She sipped the coffee that Waya had pushed in front of her and sighed. "There were six. I dropped off two girls and a woman a few days south of Tom's cabin. I gave them pretty much everything the dicks had stolen. From what I can tell from Lila, the woman, they were up and down the Trail."

"Smart if you think about it," Waya observed.

"Yes. I did, actually. It's long. Policing it would take time. Something I don't want to waste. But," she sipped again, "they won't be doing it anymore."

"The women?" Adrian asked.

"I saw a few more at their camp. They let us stay the night but were very clear; no men. I didn't offer, they didn't ask."

Michonne nodded. "The base run is still on."

Rand grimaced. "I heard, General. It's a good call. If you want to go, you should go."

* * *

Waya was in the back of the truck with Michonne and Adrian leaning against the walls, trying not to fall over. He was shocked Michonne wanted to come. He almost laughed at the look of relief on her face. She didn't like moving all of the crap they'd taken either. It was a good call on her part to have Daryl ride with Seth. Yes, she was astute. It's why he backed Rand when she'd told them Michonne was in charge while she was gone. Or she didn't come back.

Michonne was a formidable person on her own. She didn't want to lead. Whatever happened at her last place? It hadn't been good. And whoever just let her walk away? Idiot. The same with Daryl. No one talked much of their last places. Or their losses. Except Tom Jeffers. He'd had to. He hadn't seen much of what happened after the spread. Smart. Cabin in the mountains.

* * *

"You know how to drive one of these?" Seth asked as they got in the cab.

"Yeah."

"When the tank's empty we'll fill it up and Adrian and I will switch out. We need another one of us that knows how to get there," he stated as he started the engine.

Daryl thought it made sense and looked at the map they'd been using. "Marks?"

"Car jams. I thought it would be a good idea. In case we needed to go back."

Daryl did think it was a good idea and huffed. Damn. They'd needed them at the prison.

They didn't say another word until they stopped to fill up the truck then Adrian got in the driver's seat. "It's a straight path to the base from here, if you'd like to go to sleep."

Daryl nodded, put his head back and closed his eyes. He opened them again when Adrian called his name. He sat up, wiped his eyes and looked around. "We're almost there," he grunted before he pulled off the road.

"Why you stoppin'?"

"So we can solidify the plan," he said as he got out. Daryl did the same. He looked at Michonne when they got in the back of the truck. She looked as tired as he felt. But kinda excited, too.

"The munitions and fuel are at the back of the base." Seth had done a mock up map and marked it with 'X's. "Most of the guys that stayed here were single. And they drank. Something. Beer, scotch, tequila. We're going to throw hand grenades at the houses," he pointed them out. "By the time we reach the end of one block of housing we should hear explosions, if not before. Then, we'll head back, take what we can carry and leave. Everyone ready?"

"Seth, a few others and I, started emptying out the petrol tanks, just in case we needed to leave. We got most of it before the base lost power. Diesel and regular. We'll take the regular first, but we would like some diesel. Depending on how many weapons we can take, we'll need another truck or two," Adrian added. "Two people start with the petrol, while the others take the weapons."

Michonne nodded. "Daryl can go with you and Seth, Adrian. Waya and I can do the gas. When we finish we'll find you. Waya can get us there."

"Very well," he acknowledged at Waya's nod.

"How many people?" Michonne asked.

"When we left we had ten. Myers is dead. The man opened the gates, shot a gun and started screaming 'Come and get me, you assholes," Seth rolled his eyes. "We're pretty sure he's dead. The rest of us were in the chow hall."

"I'd recommend just shooting anyone we see, if they're alive or dead," Adrian said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say, I don't believe the interviewing committee would find them to be Castle Community material."

"Yeah. Probably not. Myers wasn't the only one that was bat-shit. He's the only one that acted on it. Greenbaum was just a dick," Seth sneered.

"Best to assume anyone outside of us are dicks," Adrian warned.

"Good to know," Waya commented.

* * *

Michonne tried not to flinch when she heard the first explosions. Waya, Daryl and Seth took turns lobbing hand grenades out of the back. When the first house blew up Adrian calmly drove down the street. After the street had been bombed, it reminded her of the prison, he floored it to the back of the base where she and Waya got out of the truck. Seth assured them the doors were open.

She grinned at the man when she found out Seth wasn't lying. When they walked in they were in luck. It had a truck in it. They found all of the gas using a flashlight Waya had brought.

"Good," he whispered. It took them half an hour to load. Waya jumped in the driver's seat and rammed the door he'd closed after they'd gone inside. It didn't take them long to get to the munitions part of the base. So far, so good. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

* * *

Daryl whistled silently at the crates Seth and Adrian had stacked up. "I was a boy scout. Always prepared," Seth smirked. "Let's start loading."

The three of them had loaded their truck and they still had more they could take. Seth froze and put his finger to his lips.

"Come on out, Ryerson. I have your buddy," Daryl heard a guy yell. "You don't go to the john without him."

Seth motioned for him to stay behind the crates as he stepped out.

* * *

Waya thought the plan, while crude, was going well. It was almost like his army days. They drove to the depot and he pulled up in front of their truck.

"Too good to be true," he whispered. He saw Michonne nod her agreement. They quietly got out of the truck and she killed a couple of walkers. When they got close they heard voices.

* * *

"…in the United States Armed Forces. We are sworn to protect the United States and its citizens. You and limey here, took off. You left your post, Lieutenant. The limey? I can understand. He'll stand trial by a jury of his peers. You, Lieutenant, are summarily court martialed. By me. Your only peer left. And I have a higher rank than you, Lieutenant. I'm a Captain. I may not be some big bad ass Green Beret, but I still outrank you."

Michonne looked at Waya before she ducked her head inside a little. She saw Seth standing with his hands up but no Daryl, Adrian or the bat-shit crazy. Before she could do anything else an arrow whizzed from the back and disappeared. The next thing she heard was a gunshot and the bat-shit crazy dropped to the ground with an arrow in his chest.

"He always did like the sound of his own voice," Adrian huffed as Michonne stepped inside the building and watched him put the gun in his belt. "We'll need to hurry."

Seth and Adrian went toward the rest of the crates. Waya just shrugged and went inside. Michonne followed before Waya suggested she stay by the door for more bat-shit crazy and walkers. She could do that.

* * *

"That was some shit, 'Chonne. We shoulda done one of them," Daryl huffed from the front seat of the truck they were in. Waya, Seth and Adrian were each driving one and he made sure they were in sight at all times. "We coulda. Mighta stopped the Governor."

"We didn't know the layout, Daryl," she responded.

Aside from the bat-shit crazy and walkers it had gone smooth. "Bob said he'd been in the army. He knew. Fucker," he huffed.

"I don't think Rick would have agreed. Or the council."

Daryl thought of what almost happened at the school. "Adrian."

"Cool as a cucumber."

"Seth, too."

"Somehow, I don't think if we'd done a run on a base it would have gone so smoothly."

"Probably right." He paused. "We gotta good place, 'Chonne."

"We do. And good people."

"You don't wanna run it? If you tell Rand, she'll let ya."

"No, Daryl, I don't want to run it. Do you?"

"No. Fine like I am. Glad we're done playing movin' company."

"Me, too." She paused. "'Chonne'?" she repeated her question from a few days ago.

"Mind?" he grunted again.

She ignored his question.


	11. Chapter 11

Rand walked outside the keep to see shit all over the bailey. "Here's where the fun begins," she whispered. After she'd gotten up she'd gone back to her room and took a shower. She'd gotten an abridged version of what they'd done and she was happy. She tracked Tom down in one of the storage areas. He, Mark and Tsula were poking inside the bags or boxes they'd taken from the department store.

"Rand," he turned and smiled.

"Tom. Making progress."

The man had the nerve to roll his eyes. "I guess."

She laughed. "Trust me. We'll need most of this. So, have you looked around?"

"Yes. Waya and Tsula showed us. You have food growing," he said in awe. "Coffee. Tea."

"We found it like this, Michonne, Daryl and I. Here are my thoughts. Find all of the food and put it in the ice house. We'll store it there. After we're done with food we'll work on toiletries, clothing, housewares, so on and so forth. While we're finding the food we'll mark on the outside of the boxes or bags what's inside." She frowned at the generic description 'Toiletries' on the outside of one box.

"Good idea."

"Great. We'll do inventory at the same time. We have some laptops. A simple spreadsheet system should suffice."

"Oh. Is that what you want me to do? Set up a spreadsheet?"

"I can do it or Michonne can do it. The important thing is to know what we have. And we have a lot." Rand thought she heard the man mutter 'I'll say'. "How are your shooting skills?"

He frowned. "I told Michonne and Daryl I've never killed anyone. Even after this started."

"I didn't ask about killing anyone. I asked about your shooting skills," she countered.

"I've never used a gun in my life."

"You'll have to learn. You don't have to kill live people but I didn't pay the cellphone bill and we've been cut off."

He had the grace to turn red. "Sorry. I see. Warning shots."

"Along those lines, yes."

"I've never used a gun before, either. I frowned on guns."

"Your prerogative. You can still frown on them but you will have to learn to use one."

He nodded. "Fine."

"Okay. Let's find out how much food we have, shall we?"

They spent the rest of the morning finding the food and putting it to the side. The department store had a few wagons she and Tom put together. They put the food in those and had the kids wheel the food to the keep and stack it outside. They marked the bags and boxes they'd found with the contents. At lunch she made tuna and opened a big thing of mayo, sniffing it before she used it, and they sat down to eat.

"We made good progress today," Tom grinned as he ate.

"We did. We still have a lot of stuff to go through."

"Those shelves from the department store. We should put those together and put them in the ice house. It will make it easier to keep track."

"Good idea. We'll work on that after lunch. One of us can set up the spreadsheet."

He laughed nervously. "Spreadsheets had been my life. I'm astounded you have electricity. Jack had mentioned putting in solar panels." He stopped and cleared his throat. "We used candles until they ran out. We learned to do what we needed during the day." He sighed. "I…can do the spreadsheet."

"I'll take you up on your offer. My arm is killing me."

"Should you be using it?" he looked concerned.

"No, but I don't have a choice."

"I saw some aspirin around."

"I'm fine. I'll take something later. I'll need to take some antibiotics."

After they were finished eating she sent Tom and the kids to find the shelves while she did dishes. They didn't have a bad first day. If they continued to bust ass they could get all the food in the ice house and know how much they had. She'd have to check the farms and find the county assessor's office. And the utilities. Then she needed to get the apothecary cleaned out and stock it with clothes. More shelves in there. Shit. She'd have to go back out to another department store. Find those lockers for guns. Deal with the fencing, since Daryl hadn't said anything to her yet. She needed a metal door with a coded lock and get that installed. She wondered how many guns they were bringing back. They had a few rooms in the keep, empty storage rooms, they could use. More locks. She sat down on the floor, her back against the stove.

This would have been so much easier if she'd been by herself. She could move at her own pace. Or Michonne and Daryl had stepped up. She hoped they'd be okay doing this run. She should have insisted she go and let them stay here and handle things. She didn't want Michonne or Daryl to look weak or like she didn't trust them, she'd had to let them go.

Right now she just wanted to curl up in bed and go to sleep. Sighing, she got to her feet, put on her 'I know what the hell I'm doing face' and left the keep.

* * *

Tom had to admit, two days later, Rand was an incredibly determined woman. They'd stored all of the food, they had a lot, and started clearing out the apothecary for clothes. The bailey looked like chaos, but organized chaos. They'd started moving things to piles of what they were, which is what he, Michonne and the others had started, but not having to look through everything every time was smart. There was just so much of it.

"Where'd you get all this stuff, Rand?" Mark asked as he ate his dinner. Tom had heated up soup. His wife was the one that cooked. When they'd gotten to the cabin Marlene and Jackie had switched off.

"We took it."

"From where?"

"Places."

"Like the dicks?" he frowned. Tom choked. He really wished she'd never taught his son that word. It was a good word for them but he didn't like Mark using it.

"Kind of. We didn't kill anyone for this, like the dicks did."

Mark nodded. "So, if you saw someone you don't kill them and take their stuff, like the dicks?"

"To be honest, Mark," she paused. "No. If we saw people." She paused again. "You know what? The only people we've interacted with were the dicks."

"Rand kills the dicks," Tsula nodded.

Tom stopped eating and looked at the woman. He was…not surprised. He, after they were in the tent, was just happy to be away from those men. He didn't ask questions. He decided it was better that way.

He'd always thought people that killed other people were drug addicts or people with mental health issues. These days who didn't have a mental health issue? Rand sat there, calmly, explaining to his son she killed people. He was grateful she killed those monsters. He knew they'd killed people. She didn't seem like them. She seemed…normal. Like someone that used to work in an office. He shifted in his seat.

* * *

Tsula shouted "Rand!" the next day. "They're back."

"Okay, Tsula," she waved her hand and stood up, groaning.

Tom, the bastard, just smirked. "Let's go see what they brought back."

He got up from a chair he'd put together from the department store and followed her. He'd offered to put one together for her, but she'd declined. She didn't think she'd be doing as much of this after the others got here. She did smile as she looked around the bailey. Most of the crap had been moved to the locations they were going in. Some of it was still stacked in their appropriate piles but they'd done a good job.

When she lowered the drawbridge, Daryl got out of the lead truck. "Gotta lotta shit."

"Good. Guardroom for the guns. I figure just stack the crates outside the door."

"Gas?"

"Inside the bailey for right now. I need to talk to you and Michonne when all of this is unloaded."

He frowned. "You alright?"

"Tired as fuck. You?"

"Same."

He stared for another minute before he turned and went back to the truck. He started unloading, Michonne picked up the containers, gas she assumed, and walked by her into the bailey.

"You got a lot done," she commented.

"You bet, General," she grinned and walked across the drawbridge.

* * *

Daryl was tired and sweaty after they'd unloaded all four trucks. Damn, that run had been long. He'd been on runs that long before, but they'd never gotten this much shit. The Big Spot had been the biggest run they'd ever done and even that got fucked up. Rand woulda seen the helicopter.

He showered and changed into the other set of clothes he had before he headed to the dining room. Whatever Rand made smelled good.

"Tuna casserole with shelf stable milk," she told the table. "Okay," she announced after she took the first bite. "I was never a fan."

"Fuck that. Smells good," he countered before he started eating.

He noticed no one else said anything bad about dinner. It was silent at the table. Tom and Mark volunteered for KP and started clearing the plates. He came back with some coffee and put it out. Mark was behind him bringing creamer, sugar and spoons. They left the dining room after cleaning off the table.

"Good run," Michonne said as she sipped her coffee. "Bat-shit crazy and walkers."

"No shortage of both. Bat-shit and walkers are no match for the Knights of the Castle," she grinned at them.

Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Reports now or tomorrow?"

"Now," Adrian nodded.

"Fine. I'll go first. Most of the bailey's cleaned, as you saw. The piles are organized. I've started another list of things we need to complete most of the projects. I can go tomorrow or if someone else wants to go later, it's open. That crap's not going anywhere where it is."

"I'll go in a few days. Me and 'Chonne," he volunteered.

"Great. You?"

"Lots of guns, lots of gas," he answered. "One bat-shit crazy and a lotta walkers."

"I like reports like that," Rand winked at him. "Farm. Nothing yet."

"Dicks?" Waya asked.

"None to report. But we haven't gone anywhere and no one can get in here. They could be in the moat, for all I know."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "You'd know."

"I would. No dicks in the moat." She sat back in her chair. "Anything else?"

"Tsula?" Waya leaned forward.

"Her and Mark were a big help to us. All of the food is in the ice box. Every single thing. Tom has the inventory on a spreadsheet. It's organized, too."

"That was a lot of food," Seth whistled.

"Yes, it was. That's it. Anything else?" she looked at all of them.

"No," Waya stood and held his hand out to Tsula. She smiled, took it and they left.

"Tired," Seth stood, too, followed by Adrian.

"See everyone in the morning," Rand waved as the dining room cleared.

* * *

"How's your arm?" Michonne asked after they were alone.

"Hurts like a bitch. So? How was it?"

"Fine. Like we said, some bat-shit had a gun on Adrian. Shot him in the chest, he took bat-shit's gun and shot him in the head," Daryl responded.

"Would you do another run with them?"

Michonne raised her eyebrows. "Another base?"

"Not right now, no."

"Sure."

Rand nodded. "Next order of business is castle business. We have a lot of stuff. A lot of stuff. That lot of stuff needs more stuff. We also need someone to keep track of that lot of stuff. I'd like to make Tom the seneschal. If you agree?"

"Seneschal?" Daryl questioned.

"In medieval times, the seneschal managed the household of the castle. If one of you would like the job, it's yours."

Michonne frowned. Daryl shook his head. "Okay. Tom is the seneschal. Of the castle for right now. I'm turning him loose. He understands what we need done. I've started a list of other things we need to organize this crap. He may add to it. You said you would go out in a few days. Good. It'll give Tom time to get his head wrapped around what I'm handing him. Next order of business is the county assessor's and the utilities offices. I'd like to find something about the castle. Prints would be ideal. They wouldn't have been filed there but we may find the architect or the builder. Hopefully, Mike Ward worked local. I'm pretty sure for the builders he did. Why pay to truck crap in when you can get some local?"

Michonne thought that made sense. "Why?"

Rand sighed and drank coffee. "Water for one. I'd like to know where we're getting it. I'd also like to look into our own water system. For down the road. Next is the trees. I'd like to thin them a little around the castle. We need the wood for winter. Fencing is on the list. Make what we have stronger or install a different type? Thoughts? Ideas?"

Michonne stared at the woman. She'd put a lot of thought into this. More than Rick ever did with the prison. More than Deanna did for Alexandria. She didn't think she would have thought of half of what Rand did.

"Michonne?" Rand looked at her.

"It's. Rick or Deanna never put this much thought into their places."

Rand raised her eyebrows. "I don't know who those people are and they didn't have to. I told you, I've lost three places. I'm not losing another one. This shit is important. We're making another place to live. These are some things that were already thought of in the old world by planners, politicians, so on. People took them for granted. It's one of the reasons why the people that led my other communities failed. They took things for granted. I would have done all of this even if you or Daryl weren't here. I'm sorry if this bothers you. Did you want to leave?" Rand asked her.

Michonne shook her head. "No, I don't want to leave. I just realized that I'm not the one to lead this place. Not just the hand holding. I wouldn't have taken everything for granted, but some of it I would have."

"Thanks?" Rand questioned.

* * *

Daryl scoffed. "Yeah. You lead this place."

Rand raised her eyebrows. "Okay. Did you want to continue tomorrow or did you want me to break it down in smaller pieces for your advice?"

Daryl laughed harshly. "You want our advice?"

"I do, Daryl. Why I'm keeping you after class."

"Smaller pieces," Michonne requested.

"Okay. Tom is the seneschal of everything but the guardroom. We'll put the guns and things inside. There are some empty storage rooms in the keep. More locks. We need a locking system for the guardroom. Some sort of gun system for when people leave the castle. If you're out maybe look around. Something might come to you."

"Right," he drawled. Hell, he'da never thought of half the shit she just said. She was the one to lead the castle.

* * *

Rand frowned. "I'm not making fun of you. I think of things a certain way. If you have better ideas I'll listen. Watch schedule. Now that the big bad base run is over, I'm making one. Not the best. Tom's never used a gun before and he'll need someone to teach him. Seth?"

"Yes, Seth," Michonne agreed.

"Don't tell me what I want to hear. I could talk to myself," she drawled.

"Seth. Adrian can be arrogant and Waya doesn't talk much. Seth can be a smart ass, but he'll be relatable."

"Waya. He used to be a cop," Daryl countered.

"Waya. Hm. I did think of him first because of his background. But he doesn't talk much. Tom's…he hasn't caught up to us, yet, Daryl. He was…sheltered before and after, even with the dicks. Social doesn't begin to cover it."

Michonne coughed. "Seth."

"Seth it is. One more thing? Can you please take charge tomorrow? My arm hurts like a bitch and I just want to sleep in. Let Tom do what he needs to do. He'll know to see you if he has any questions."

Michonne nodded and she stood up. "Good. Breaking into smaller pieces is helpful for me."

"I'll take the dishes," Michonne offered.

"Thanks. I'll be up some time, I just don't know when."

* * *

Daryl helped Seth and Adrian organize the guardroom. He was impressed with the amount of guns, RPG's and hand grenades they'd taken. It had been a good run. Shit. It wouldna gone smooth with the others. They couldn't even clear out most of a store before a helicopter fell through the roof of the Big Spot. That was his and Sasha's fault for not checkin' the whole thing out. Sasha's mainly. He'd told her where it was and she set up the run. The music playin' had been a good idea.

They'd stacked the overflow into one of the empty storage rooms in the keep before he made his way outside. He lit a cigarette and saw Michonne was helpin' Tom, Tsula, Mark and Waya. With just the seven of 'em they'd cleared out a damn town. They had most of the town here. No runs for food, no runs for gas, no runs for guns or tryin' to find all three. This was a good place. He'd follow Rand.

Part of it was luck. Luck the town had mostly walkers and some of 'em were slow. Luck him and Michonne found the others. Luck him and Merle found the Atlanta camp. Shane was an ass and he deserved what he got, but Rick had been a good leader. Until Lori died. It took a while, and Hershel, before he got his head outta his ass.

Sometimes he'd get mad at himself for not goin' with 'Chonne to find that cocksucker. They coulda still been there. Beth would be alive, Hershel would be alive, Ty would be alive. Rick wouldn't be a dumbass. He finished his cigarette and went to find out what the hell else needed movin'.

* * *

Michonne was happy to see Rand when she walked out of the keep after lunch. They had a good system down now and she'd gladly add the woman to the chain. She or Daryl didn't tell Tom of his promotion to seneschal, she decided to let Rand do it. She ran this place.

She'd had Tom stay on the inventory system as items were separated and moved to where they would be stored. Rand had decided, for the most part, where the town was going to go.

"Hey," she greeted them, carrying a cup that Michonne knew was coffee.

"Hi, Rand," Mark gave her a thumbs up. "We got a lot done. Me and Tsula moved it all."

She raised her eyebrows. "You did, huh? Good for you two." She waited. "Is there any chocolate left?"

Tsula giggled. "Yes. Waya and Tom said we could have some, but not a lot."

"Good. I like chocolate, too."

Michonne pointed and the woman moved. She didn't know how many hours later but the bailey had been cleared. The places where things were going to be stored was a different story.

Rand looked around. "This looks good. Like we've actually moved in. I'm sorry I wasn't here for most of it. Tomorrow is a day of rest," she announced. "Do what you want. Everyone's been busting ass pretty good. We all need some down time."

* * *

Michonne found her the next day on the brick overpass. "Day off?"

She shrugged and looked through a pair of binoculars they'd gotten from the department store. "We need to start watch. Everyone did the hard stuff. I came in at the end. So, day off. Didn't you have days off at your other places?"

"I wasn't there much at the first one. I…left the second."

"It's been said that everyone needs a day off." She turned to look at the woman. "If all you do is fight or flight, you run the risk of burning out, making mistakes and the next thing you know? Someone's sticking a knife in your head. Or you just walk."

"We had a few days off when we got there."

"Your last place?" Rand turned back to the open field.

"It…was hard," she admitted.

"Fight or flight or both?"

"Both."

"I don't know who ran your last place before you met the dick, but it's a good idea. It needs to be well thought out." Rand frowned. "What the hell do I know? I'm making this up as I go along."

Michonne rolled her eyes and leaned against the railing. "It doesn't sound like it."

"I am. I assumed, dangerous word assume, I'd be here by myself. Less hassles. Frankly, this world sucks. Huge. People just complicate things. Dead people for sure, but live people more than dead people."

Michonne stood with her for a couple of hours before she left. Rand was glad. She didn't like or dislike Michonne. The woman could use that katana and a gun. She seemed decent. Really, what more could you hope for these days? She was quiet. Maybe one day they'd be friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Waya decided to take Tsula hunting. She needed to learn. She couldn't be timid in this world. He didn't want her to spend the rest of her life frightened to go outside the walls. The dead would always be there. People lived and people died. Dicks were around before the dead gave them an excuse to be the dicks they truly were. He wanted her to be able to survive on her own if this place was lost and he became one of them.

The first lesson was being quiet and listening. He'd found a small hunting knife from one of the houses, gave it to her with a sheath and had her follow him through the field toward the woods.

* * *

Daryl didn't know what to do with himself. At the prison they'd have days off, too. Everything had been done that had needed to be done for that minute. Usually, he jumped on his bike and drove around. Easier to find gas, kinda, in the beginning. Now, findin' gas was gettin' harder. People would come through, siphon what they needed and moved on. They had plenty a gas, but he'da felt like an asshole takin' some to go for a joyride.

He'd found the Big Spot out ridin' around. They didn't need nothin'. They did, but Rand or Tom hadn't given him or 'Chonne the list yet.

Her. Wantin' his advice. Rick did, but Rick wasn't as smart as this woman. She listened to him, like Rick, but she told him why she agreed or didn't agree with him. Like it mattered to her he understood. She didn't just brush him off, like Rick did sometimes. Until the council. Then Rick wasn't askin' him shit. Everyone else was, though. Fuck it. He was goin' for a ride. Him, Waya and Tsula left at the same time and Michonne put the drawbridge back up.

They nodded to each other and parted ways.

* * *

After Michonne left Rand on watch, she took a book from the library, went to the solar and started reading. She hadn't had a day off since this started until Alexandria. Then it was odd. They'd been through some shit before they'd gotten there. Then Deanna wanted her to be a constable. She laughed to herself. She'd been a lawyer then Deanna wanted her to be a glorified security guard. She put the book in her lap and stared at the black of the TV screen.

They'd had TV's in Alexandria. They'd had electricity. They didn't have food growing, which they should have. Rand was smart, taking it all. She was lucky. They were all lucky they had food growing. She knew the woman would have started growing it anyway. Michonne sighed.

She missed Carl, but Rick and Carol were being unreasonable. Deanna wasn't like the Governor. Joe and his dick friends. Gareth. They chose to live like they were. Deanna let them leave when they wanted, unlike the Governor. He'd cowed those people. They weren't like the Alexandrians, from what she remembered. Philip had them all fooled. They'd wanted to be fooled.

The Alexandrians wanted to pretend this wasn't happening. It was inconvenient for them, at most. They'd been living cozy lives and found another place like before where they could continue to lead cozy lives. Doctors, retirees, politicians. Deanna would have listened. Not to Rick, he was too volatile. And after the Pete incident? Not inclined to listen to him, at all. Deanna would have listened to her. She could have made the woman understand what it was like, and not by threatening to kill her, either.

* * *

Seth stood back at what he, Adrian and Daryl had started in the guardroom the other day. They'd just stacked like guns by like guns, keeping some in the cases. They needed more shelves in here. He didn't want a day off. He'd had more days off than he'd had since he'd joined the service. Adrian was with him because he felt the same.

"Shelves. I'm sure Rand has some on the list. We'll just add to it," Adrian looked at the stacks of guns.

"You know how to lay brick?"

"I've never laid a brick in my life."

"We should learn."

Adrian opened another crate and looked inside. "Are you saying we should start a 'honey-do' list?"

"What's a honeydew list?"

"A mate of mine had an American wife. She'd give him a list of things that needed tending around their flat. She called it a 'honey do' list."

"Ahh. A 'honey, will you do this' list?"

"Aye."

"We need to fix some of the stones in the overpass."

Adrian nodded. "We'll need shelves."

"Build gun racks."

They stacked everything they could before searching out the other storage area on the ground floor of the keep. It took them a good part of the day to rearrange.

Seth took a step back when they were done. "Enough weapons to start and finish a war."

"It's what this is. A war."

"We'll still be standing."

Adrian smiled. "We will."

* * *

Rand was happy to see everyone at breakfast the next morning. She'd done watch until dark, fifteen hours, and wanted to get some of the other things checked off that needed to be done. She had the decency to wait until they were done eating.

"Any news? Waya, I noticed you, Tsula and Daryl left yesterday."

"No."

"Nah."

"We put the guns in the guardroom and one of the storage areas in the keep," Adrian reported.

"Good. We'll need an inventory. We need a watch. I've put together a schedule. We'll be stretched pretty tight. No night watch for right now. If the drawbridge is up and we take the zipline down, we'll be…here. Tom, you're the seneschal."

"The what?"

"The seneschal. The castle manager. Minus weapons. You know what we have and you know what we need. You're in charge of making sure it gets done. Daryl and Michonne have volunteered to do the first run. They can take who they like and get what we need. Seth? Can you please give Tom training on using a gun?"

He nodded.

"Good. Because you'll have to do watch, too, Tom."

"I'll help," he looked at his son.

"That was the deal. Other things we need in addition to shelving, locks and fencing is wood. I said before I'd like to thin some of the trees out. The ones closest to us. Fire prevention and we need the wood for the winter. Animals. It doesn't matter what we get to start off with, but horses would be good down the road. I'd like some eggs. Cows for milk. Any suggestions or ideas, I'm all ears."

"Whatever we can find first," Waya ventured. "Rabbits. We've seen some."

"That works for me. The frozen meat will be gone soon. I'm not much of a meat eater, beef anyway, but I'll take it. Michonne and I found a list of what animals were to be brought here and Daryl said he'd check it out. Before, during or after the run for shelving, etc."

"During," he told her.

"During it is. You can bring your bike in, if you want."

"Was gonna."

"Next order of business are the trucks. I like having them. I'd like to keep at least one. We need some sort of building, camouflaged, where we can keep it. One truck, the SUV and my car."

"Another car," Michonne suggested.

"Another car, too. That's all I have for today. Anyone? Throw ideas out and we can discuss them."

Adrian grinned. "I'd say you have our dance cards pretty full, Rand."

"Alright. Waya, I started you for six hours. Adrian will relieve you. Daryl and Michonne, I didn't put you on watch because of the run. You will be on watch when you're not needed elsewhere. I'll start on the guns, Seth can take Tom out for lessons. Michonne and Daryl can help me. Tsula and Mark, I want you to check the farm and feed the donkey."

"Class dismissed," Seth whispered as they took dishes to the kitchen.

Waya flashed him a grin.

* * *

Daryl almost shit his pants by the time they were done with guardroom.

Rand let out a breath. "We have three hundred five hand grenades, six hundred twenty two AR fifteens, two hundred sixty seven M sixteens, thirty two revolvers and two hundred seventeen automatics. With ammunition. That's just in here. The RPG's and other fun stuff is in the other storage area?" Rand looked at him for confirmation. He nodded.

"We don't screw around," she snorted. "Ideas? Just stacking like this words for now. I'm sure Seth and Adrian have a few." She stood with them, looking around. "I'll be able to sleep at night. You two?"

"Yeah."

"Thirty nine rocket launchers, five hundred three rockets, one hundred three fifty cal sniper rifles with ammunition. We really don't screw around. Seth and Adrian did a good job." She looked up from the laptop. "What was the fuel?"

"Two hundred four ten gallon containers of regular, full, thirty eight ten gallon containers of diesel, full. In addition to the fifty one full five gallon containers of regular and fifteen full diesel we brought back from Bridgewater," Michonne told her.

"Think we gotta enough," Daryl interjected.

"For now," she deadpanned before she grinned and typed.

"We ain't gonna go through a lotta gas, Rand. Where the hell we gonna go?"

"Runs." She looked at them as she put the laptop on the floor. "I'm not sure how it worked at your other places. The first two places I lived in had run teams. I always thought it was short sighted to keep going out there. It brings unwanted attention. It's why I wanted to clean out Bridgewater. Not that I think we should stay inside all of the time. We shouldn't. We'll get…content. Then we'll get arrogant, sloppy, stupid and dead. But we need animals. We need medicine. We need books for things we don't know how to do. We won't find all of that around here. Unfortunately. This?" she pointed to the walls. "This is good. I'd like to do better."

"Better than we were at the prison," he scoffed.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry, but you ended up here, so I'm not. This is a helluva lot better than my other places, too, Daryl, but I don't want to keep losing places. Dicks will find us. Whether it's out on a run or they're like those dicks that were using the Trail. Someone, somewhere, is doing this same thing. They might be dicks looking to expand their little empire. We're lucky we found this place like it is and Bridgewater was the land that time forgot. Sometime in the future trade will start again. We'll be in a good position to fend off dicks and trade some of this for doctor visits or medicine or food we used to eat, but don't grow here. You might want kids. Michonne might want kids. If we do better now your kids won't struggle as hard as we have in the future. Tsula and Mark won't struggle in the future." She stood up. "That's my little inspirational speech for the year."

* * *

Rand was with Daryl and Waya as they stood on the other side of the moat and looked at the tree line. The brick overpass spanned the created road, blending into each side of the woods. "I know we're not lumberjacks, Daryl, and I don't want to get into the business, so we'll start with the trees you marked to make it easier to see the road."

"Need ropes and saws," he drawled.

"Yes, I figured that out," she snorted.

"Take them down in chunks. Adrian or I could climb the tree, rope off a section, cut it and we could have a few people on the ground lower it down," Waya suggested.

"I can climb a damn tree," Daryl grumbled.

"We all can, Daryl, with the exception of Tom and Mark. We'll take turns. I hate climbing trees but I will if I have to," Rand replied. "Let's get started, shall we?"

She had Mark bring them water when they needed it and Tom took care of the walkers that showed up to rain on her parade. The only ones not looking as tired as her, Michonne, Daryl and Waya were Seth and Adrian, the bastards. It wasn't fair, she thought, as she took an axe and chopped the wood into smaller pieces, her and Michonne's job, while the guys took the trees down. She'd been running, walking, killing walkers when she had to and hunting. They'd been stuck on their base. Even Tsula was dragging ass, carrying the wood to the wagons for one of them to take inside. Usually her and Mark had more energy than they knew what to do with. Although she did give the little girl kudos for wanting to move the wood and not do drink duty. Good girl, trying to be independent. Rand smiled when she recalled the almost knock down drag out between her and Mark about it before Waya and Tom suggested they take turns.

Michonne stood up and wiped her face, giving her a quizzical look. "Drink duty," she said. The woman snorted and went back to chopping wood.

* * *

Michonne groaned as the hot water hit her back. Taking down trees was tough. It didn't help they only had a few people. She wouldn't change it, though. This was good. Fulfilling. Something she didn't think she could feel anymore. It was…interesting she could feel fulfilled now, after everything she'd gone through. Michonne wished she'd found Rand before Rick. Before she'd lost Andre.

Stepping out of the shower she cleared her head of those thoughts. Wishing things had been different didn't stop they weren't different. What she'd gone through was what she'd gone through. Then she laughed when she remembered Rand's comment on water duty. Tsula was a tough kid. Better place and better people.

* * *

Daryl was tired. He'd told Rand he wasn't no damn lumberjack, except he was now. They all were. Even Tsula and Mark had helped. He stripped as he headed for the shower and blew out a breath. They still weren't done. All they'd done was take down the four trees he'd marked so they could see the road better. He was gonna tell Rand they needed more people before they did anymore. Shit, they still had to split the wood they dragged inside.

They'd done a lot. It felt good.

He kinda hated Seth and Adrian, the assholes. Next time they could do all the climbin' and shit.

* * *

Waya made sure Tsula was covered with a blanket before he dropped onto the rollaway. Taking down trees was hard. They'd only been able to do the four Daryl had marked and it took them two days to do it. They still had to finish cutting them up, bring the wood inside then split it. He'd thought he'd been in good shape. When he was working he'd kept up his exercise routine he'd gotten in the army. He'd stopped when this happened, but traveling with a seven year old girl, running, carrying her, killing walkers, trying to find food then settling down in the department store wasn't like working in an office.

He turned his head to watch the sleeping girl. His sister would be proud. The things she'd gone through and she still insisted on carrying the wood to the wagons. She was still frightened of guns and she probably would be afraid of new people until she got to know them, but she was a fighter. Literally. Waya laughed softly as he recalled the rather loud disagreement she and Mark had gotten into regarding drinking water duty. He and Tom had exchanged exasperated looks before suggesting they take turns.

* * *

Michonne let Daryl drive the day after they'd finished the trees. Rand had insisted the rest of them could finish it up and they didn't disagree. She spent the time thinking about what Rand said in the storage area. She didn't want to lose another place, either. She left Alexandria of her own free will, but taking over wasn't the answer.

"You want kids?" Daryl asked as they drove down the road toward Harrisonburg. Michonne had already decided on this run they'd get maps and phone books, before planning the next. She shrugged and looked out the window. Having kids. She lost Andre. She wasn't involved with anyone. Carl was the closest thing she'd had, but Rick was his father. She would always regret not saying goodbye, but she couldn't stay there. He couldn't come with her and she couldn't honestly say what would have happened if she'd confronted Rick.

Tsula and Mark could never take his place but they were growing on her. "Do you?"

"Don't know. Never thought I'd have kids."

Harrisonburg was different than Bridgewater. They had more walkers. Daryl found a convenience store, it had been ransacked already, but they went in and checked it out. She had to kill a few walkers but they didn't see any people. She found a phone book behind the counter and took it. "No maps," Daryl snorted.

"Let's find a hotel."

Daryl shot her a glare. "Phone book right here," she hefted it to the counter and started looking through the business section. "They have more than Bridgewater," she whispered.

"Got gas. Let's drive," he suggested.

* * *

Daryl was cruising down, what looked to him, one of the main roads in town. "There," he pointed out when he saw the sign. They hadn't seen much but abandoned cars, broken windows and looted businesses. He drove slowly, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. Some of the walkers looked like they'd been that way awhile. Some looked fresh. He pulled into the parking lot near the lobby. He shut the car off before he and Michonne got out.

She knocked on the window and he saw five walkers, just waitin'. They exchanged looks. He brought up his crossbow as she opened the door. He took the lead one out right away. Michonne took off two heads, while he took out his knife and stabbed the other two. He held the door open for her. She rolled her eyes and entered the lobby.

Daryl looked around as Michonne went to the racks. He saw her pick up a couple and put them back before she grabbed a bunch. He knew what they were. 'Days of Yore' pamphlets. He agreed with Rand they should take 'em all. The woman did have a good point. Michonne thought so, too. She was smart. He'd thought so since the prison. She kept her head. She used to keep Rick's head on straight.

He'd never had friends. Until Rick and Glenn. Him and Michonne weren't friends. At one time, maybe. After Alexandria she said he was welcome, but no secrets. Still, it was kinda uncomfortable with her now. He knew he'd lost her trust. Rick had, too. He'd never trust Rick again. Now he knew how 'Chonne felt. Losin' Carol hurt some, but the woman seemed to have lost it at the prison. He thought Carol was wrong for killin' Karen and David. Didn't do shit, anyway. He was happy Rick kicked her out after Terminus. They'da died there. He was tryin' in Alexandria, like she asked. He put it away.

* * *

Michonne, hands full with 'Days of Yore' brochures, looked out the lobby window. She nodded and they exited, heading straight for Rand's black Honda Fit. As soon as Daryl shut the door, he threw his crossbow in the back and started it. He drove out of the parking lot and turned left, further away from the castle.

"Still need a good map," he grunted.

"Hm. We do," she agreed and lapsed into silence.

She was happy Daryl was with her, but she didn't trust him like she used to. Like she had before they lost the prison. Like she'd, wrongly, started to trust Rick. She was still sad and mad at Daryl. She stared out the window as he drove. It was like when they first started looking for the Governor. She didn't trust them, even though she understood why Rick would have given her to the dick, and they didn't trust her. It took her and Daryl months to be comfortable with each other. Maybe they could be again.

She stared at the abandoned and looted gas station Daryl pulled up to. She dumped the tourist info and got out of the car. She heard Daryl do the same. He pointed to the door and she pulled her katana. He moved in front of her and stood still, listening. The door was broken off and the place probably had walkers. Moving like they used to, they quietly crept inside. There wasn't much left, she could tell, as she looked around. Shelves were empty and turned over, some of the merchandise, she recognized bags of chips and cookies, had been crushed on the floor. Michonne shook her head. Daryl nodded and went behind the counter. She heard the growling, turned and stabbed the walker through the head.

She heard Daryl whistle low, letting her know he was behind her. They waited and didn't hear anything else, before they started moving toward the car again. Once inside, the doors closed and locked, Daryl started it and left.

"Got two. Took one of Harrisonburg and Virginia," he held up the maps. "And found a pack of cigarettes."

She took them from his hands and smiled a little. Sometimes things did go smooth. When they got back the wood was still being taken inside. Sighing with tiredness, she and Daryl went and picked up axes to help the others finish chopping.

* * *

Seth looked at his group sitting around the table to the last of the steaks he'd made for dinner. The run to get maps and a phone book had been successful. Daryl and Michonne were a good team. Most of the wood had been cut into manageable pieces and put in the bailey, waiting for it to be split.

"…sounds good," Rand's voice cut into his thoughts. "We'll get the little stuff done first. Shelving, locks and fencing. While someone's out, do the hotels."

"Adrian and I'll take some turns, Daryl. You and Michonne don't have to do it all."

"We could use the practice," Adrian added.

"You don't wanna cut all that damn wood," Daryl retorted.

"There is that," Seth admitted.

Waya laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Thank you to those of you who are reading this story. I'm considering writing a sequel with the other members of TF. I've started a few (this story is finished. I'm cleaning it up before I post), but I'm not sure.**

* * *

Him and 'Chonne fell into a routine at the castle. They planned a run from a list Tom gave them, go out, stay a day or two, come back and switch out with Seth and Adrian for the next run. In between runs they'd do watch, help with the farm, help take down a few more trees, help split firewood and stack it. This was the first time since Rand said she wanted animals they'd decided to concentrate on them. The animal place had been a bust. All of them were gone or dead. Now they were goin' to farms 'Chonne found in the phone book.

It was better with her. She'd stopped actin' like she did when they'd first gone out lookin' for the Governor. She talked to him more. Smiled a little more. It wasn't easy, but Daryl knew it'd take a while.

"Hope this place works out," he muttered from the passenger seat.

"I hope so, too."

Him, Waya and Tsula had gone out huntin' a few times and brought back some rabbits and squirrel. Still better than eatin' dog. The castle was almost like the prison, 'cept Rand never went crazy. Rooms were nicer than the cells. Sure as hell better than Alexandria. The people knew what they were doin'. The runs were nice. They used the map to find where they needed to go, they'd get what they needed and get outta there. They should have done it this way from the start.

"Turn right here," he directed when they reached Springhill Road. She did. When they saw the farmhouse, it reminded him of Hershel's place, they slowed down and idled on the road near the driveway. She shut the car off and they stared at the house.

"Don't hear nothin'."

She opened the door. "Let's check it out anyway."

* * *

They walked quietly up to the house. The ad for Springhill Farms they'd found in the phone book indicated sales to the public. It had listed farmer's markets and the local county fair as places to buy their fresh, free range eggs and goat milk. It looked big. The house looked in good shape. It was a stereotypical farm house, white with black shutters and intact windows. The porch looked weather beaten, but seemed sound. The farm that time forgot.

Every day since she left Alexandria, Michonne was glad she had and this had been a good move. She'd found a better place with better people. Her and Daryl were settling in and getting to know everyone. She almost laughed. She didn't know if it was because they'd both gotten used being around other people or Rand was a better leader than Rick could ever hope to be. The people they had were smart, skilled and knew they needed to cooperate to survive.

They cooperated well. Food was starting to grow, Daryl and Waya kept some meat coming in and Tom managed the castle. Daryl took to Waya fast. Faster than she'd ever seen him interact with anyone. She walked up the steps at Daryl's nod. She didn't see anything when she looked in the windows. Daryl walked up and stood on the other side of the door. She knocked and tilted her head at a small noise.

"You hear that?" he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Rats?"

Michonne shrugged her shoulders, tightened her grip on her katana and opened the door. She stopped when it squeaked. Looking through the space it provided she didn't see anything. Opening it more, enough they could both squeeze through, Daryl shut it behind them.

Michonne frowned, looked at Daryl and saw he was, too. It looked clean. There wasn't a thick layer of dust on the floor and the multicolored rugs looked washed. She walked to the bookcase, seeing books for animal husbandry, romance novels, mysteries, biographies of Lincoln, Kennedy and a few other big name politicians, as she ran a finger over the shelves.

"Someone's here," she held up her clean finger.

"Know. It's clean," he hissed. "Shit. We need to go."

"We might be able to trade, Daryl."

"Are you shittin' me, 'Chonne?"

She ignored him. "Is anyone here?" she raised her voice. "We're not here to hurt you," she said again after a little while of silence. The door crashed open behind them and they both turned, weapons up.

"Good," a white man stood there holding a shotgun on them. Michonne turned at the sounds behind her and saw another white man and a Hispanic woman, both of them holding guns, too. "I don't know if I can believe you or not. You did break in my house. Drop 'em," he ordered and gestured with his shotgun.

"Fuck," Daryl growled and dropped his crossbow on the floor.

* * *

Rand raised her eyebrows at what she was hearing from Daryl and Michonne. "You think they're okay? You are the interviewing committee."

Michonne nodded. "The house was clean. Bradford Whitman, the man that ran Springhill, managed to save some of his stock. A few cows, a bull, chickens, a few pigs and goats. No turkeys," she smirked.

Rand laughed. "Forget it. If Dr. Doolittle doesn't have turkey, the deal is off." She sat back in the chair of the office. "How many people?"

"Seven. They seem alright," Daryl sat down and Rand pushed bottles of water toward them.

"Why didn't they kill you?" She cleared her throat. "I'm glad the man didn't kill you, but why?"

Michonne took the seat next to Daryl and sipped her water. "He was going to. His wife pointed out we didn't start ransacking the place when we walked in. They've had a few run-ins with people."

"Hm," she nodded her head. "Not interested in trading?"

"Need the people, Rand," Daryl pointed out.

She sighed. "I know. They know how to kill walkers, obviously. Live people weren't their only problem." She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling. "We do need the people. And the animals. Did you offer?"

"Trade, sure. Then he asked if we had place." Daryl slunk down in his chair. "Told 'em we did. He offered to trade everythin' they had to stay. Told 'em we had to come back and talk to you."

"They let you leave?"

"They're desperate, Rand. They're out there by themselves and the farm is open. We're the first people they've seen in months let alone ones that didn't start shooting or taking from them. I don't think they'll make it much longer."

"I bet." She sighed. "Alright. It's not like we don't have the room."

"Need gas."

"Take what you need and who you need. You know better than I do."

Michonne nodded. "We will. We'll take the truck and all of you, but Tom, Tsula and Mark."

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"Told 'em we'd be back tonight."

* * *

Daryl hadn't had much to laugh at in his life, but watchin' them four try and chase chickens had him laughing his ass off. The rooster was a bastard, he thought, as he wiped his bloody fingers on his pants. Damn thing kept peckin' him.

Bradford, his wife Helen, Graciela, the Hispanic woman, Ray, a black guy, Jacob, Bradford and Helen's son and two little kids, Ray's nephew, Demarcus, and Graciela's daughter, Lupe, helped load the cows and the bull into his trucks, after him and Michonne filled them up.

All they needed were the chickens and the goats. The pigs had been easy. He took the rope around two of the goat's necks and led them to Seth and Adrian's truck before lifting one, and gettin' bit, before he turned the damn thing over to Lupe. After he put all them damn things in the back he went and found Michonne, standing with Bradford and his people. Those four were still chasin' some of the chickens.

"Should we go help?" he asked Michonne.

"Let them be, son," Bradford advised.

He heard Michonne cough.

"Dad?" Jacob was tryin' not to laugh.

"We haven't had any TV," Bradford looked at him and Michonne. "Haven't had much to laugh at."

"Just a little longer," Helen requested.

It was gettin' dark out before all the chickens were in the truck with the goats and pigs. Daryl saw Seth roll his eyes at them, standing around and watching.

"You couldn't help?" Rand yelled as she wiped her hands down her shirt and pants.

"Haven't had much to laugh at," Bradford repeated with a small smile.

"You were…good," Helen whispered.

"Shall we?" Adrian shook his head and pointed to the waiting trucks.

* * *

"You guys are assholes," Rand yelled when Michonne got in the driver's seat. Daryl was in the passenger seat with Rand and Waya in the back. Bradford and his group were driving their three trucks, following Seth and Adrian.

"It was funny," she said quietly.

"It was. Funny," Waya finally admitted.

"Fuck this," Rand put her head against the seat. "I didn't think this out very well." Michonne saw her hold up her hands. "Fuckers. Then," she screeched, "we have to get them off the truck. Fuckers."

"Was funny," Daryl started laughing again. Michonne had never seen him really laugh in the time she'd known him. She found out a lot about Daryl when they were looking for the Governor. He'd never told her anything, but his reaction to the house with the moonshine told her enough. She'd watched him, early on, until she found she could trust him. She did trust him. He'd never go behind her back again. Rand was very transparent. Or maybe she was fooling herself, because she needed to trust another person she followed. Rand glared at her in the rearview mirror. No, she was transparent. She didn't want to lead. If anything, the woman would tell her she was leaving and offer suggestions before doing so.

This was a good life. As good as she was going to get with walkers and dicks.

* * *

Rand eyed the new people sitting down at the next table and eating some of the soup they had. And they had a lot of soup. They were quiet. She looked at her pecked hands and scowled. Daryl, the ass, just laughed. She saw Michonne studiously ignoring Daryl. She bet Michonne wanted to laugh, too. When they were done, Seth and Waya took dishes to the kitchen, followed by Tom, another one who'd laughed as they got the damn things off the truck, Mark, Adrian and Tsula, leaving her, Michonne and Daryl. She stood up, walked over to their table and sat down.

"Finished?"

"Yes," Bradford nodded.

"Thank you, dear," Helen smiled with tears in her eyes. She was an older white lady, Rand pegged her in her fifties, blond gray hair, around five six, with brown eyes. Her husband, Bradford, looked to be the same age, with black hair, threaded with gray and brown eyes. He had a few inches on his wife. Their son, Jacob, was about his dad's height, blond hair and brown eyes and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. Ray had close cropped brown hair, brown eyes and was lighter than Michonne. He stood at least six feet, early to mid-thirties. His nephew, Demarcus, the kid couldn't have been older than Mark, was almost as tall as Helen, brown hair and brown eyes. Graciela had a tan complexion, long brown hair, brown eyes and about Helen's height. She looked late twenties. Her daughter, Lupe, was the same but shorter and around Tsula's age. She almost kicked them out, she was used to her group. It'd take some time getting used to seeing more faces around here.

Daryl and Michonne stood behind Jacob and Ray, facing her.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sure Michonne and Daryl went over the few rules we have here."

"They did. No guns inside. They didn't say you had walls. This was that castle place, wasn't it?" Bradford asked.

"It was," she narrowed her eyes. "How did you know?"

"It was in all the papers," Helen responded. "It was a big to do."

"Huh. Yes, this is the castle place. Watch for anyone over sixteen. You need to know how to use guns, you can't carry them inside the walls."

"We know how to use guns," Jacob sneered.

"We've had to kill people," Graciela growled.

"I bet. Most of us here have killed people. Some of us before, some of us after. It'll take a while for all of us to settle down. We've been here a few months with just us, like you and your group, Bradford. Tom's the seneschal."

"The seneschal?" Helen questioned.

"He manages the castle, except for weapons and defense. If you need anything let him know and he'll help you. Do any of you have any special skills?"

"I was an EMT in Roanoke," Ray offered.

"Good. You've now been promoted to doctor. This place had a clinic. You might want to look it over. Tell Tom if we need anything you can think of. We have some medicine," she ignored Daryl as he scoffed, "and it's all in the clinic. Rearrange how you like."

"I was a school teacher," Helen volunteered. "I don't know if you count that as a special skill."

"The kids have been out of school for, you know. Tsula and Mark know some French, Spanish, Russian, German, Cherokee, Swedish, Japanese and Farsi. Enough to get by if they were to ever meet someone that spoke them. Tsula's fluent in Cherokee."

"She's Native American?" Bradford raised his eyebrows.

"She is, as is Waya. If you'd like to teach them some of the basics, I'm sure we have things around here you can use. Tomorrow, you'll get a tour. Stay in the rooms you're in or move, just tell Tom if you do. Anything else?"

"Are you the liege?" Jacob challenged.

Rand cleared her throat again. "After a fashion, I suppose I am. Will it be a problem?"

"Will we have to bow down to you?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You watched too many movies. If you're bowing down to me it means I've punched you so hard in the stomach you can't stand up. I make the decisions and so far no one's had a problem," she narrowed her eyes at Michonne and Daryl. "We haven't had any problems and I don't want any. We save that shit for outside."

"Jake," Helen chided.

"We also haven't had any dick issues. We're relatively sheltered here, but how long will it last? I hope for a good long time. But I'm realistic. Daryl and Michonne said you were out in the middle of nowhere and you had dick issues. We'll have some. One more thing. Horses?"

"We didn't raise any. We haven't seen any. A few of our neighbors had some, but after a few times of trying to check on them, I stopped. I couldn't tell you," Bradford said.

"Thank you. Gas will run out and I don't want us to walk everywhere trying to haul shit back. We do ask you stay inside the castle when it gets dark outside. We normally keep the drawbridge up, unless someone's leaving. It's not mandatory, but we're sleeping. If you go out at night? Plan on staying where you are until morning. I think that's it. Michonne? Daryl? Anything to add?"

They shook their heads.

"Meals?"

"Like I said earlier, it's been us for the past couple of months. We took turns. We have a KP schedule. Tom's in charge of running that portion of the castle. He'll get with you. If you want to eat separate from us? I don't see the problem as long as you clean up after yourselves. We do have alcohol but we frown on being drunk. If some dick rolls up with a tank? I'm not carrying your drunk ass anywhere. No one here will. I think we've covered everything for right now. If you have other questions ask Tom." Rand stood. "We'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Daryl headed out to the bailey with a cigarette. He saw one of the stone benches they had around the place, they'd been painted he could tell, and sat down. They'd been here a few months. It didn't seem that long. Hell, at the prison they was just starting to get their shit together. After Woodbury and the Governor. Merle. They had most of this at the prison, not growing food and shit, but walls and fences. Seemed like it didn't take as long this time.

"You alright?" Michonne took a seat on the bench.

"Yeah," he nodded. "A few months?"

"Three plus according to Tom. We were here before him, so maybe four?"

"Don't seem that long."

He saw her shake her head no. "It doesn't."

He huffed out a breath. "Hell, at the prison it took us a few months to get it runnin' kinda smooth. That was before the garden and the pigs."

"We know what to do now, Daryl," she noted.

He shrugged. "I guess. We were lucky."

"We are lucky."

He took a drag of his cigarette. "Rick said the Alexandrians were lucky. And they got luckier with us showin' up."

"Right," she scoffed.

"Maybe Rick's right, 'Chonne," he argued.

"Maybe, Daryl, but how he's doing things? It's not my way. The offer's open. I can ask Rand go talk to Rick."

"Nah. I like it here," he admitted after a few minutes.

"Stone walls and a moat?"

"Yeah. Green Beret. Lots of guns, more than Alexandria. No stupid ass parties." He paused. "I thought about askin' Rand to go with back with me so she could run the place."

Michonne scathingly laughed. "Right. She would have left. I think we should stop thinking about them and that place, Daryl. We're not there. I'm not. I'll miss Carl and Judith, but Rick will take care of them. He loves his kids. It's why he wanted to take over, I'm sure."

"Yeah. Us."

'Chonne nodded. "I don't particularly care for Carol. Sasha? We were all having problems when we got there. Me, too. My head's on straight now. Glenn and Maggie are good people. I'm not sure about Tara, Abraham, Rosita or Eugene. Father Gabriel?" She shrugged. "Maybe he'll turn out to be useful. I left that place of my own free will. You? You were forced out. I feel for you, Daryl. Rick and his group were a part of your life. An important part. Mine, too. Rick? I understood, and told him I understood, why he would've handed me over to the Governor. What he wanted to do? Reminded me of the Governor. Rick might be right. The Alexandrians may have gotten lucky someone took the time, or will take the time, to make them see what it's really like out there. It could have been handled a different way. Right now we're here. We only have sixteen people. Four of them kids. Dicks will find us sooner or later. There's no getting around it. If you're here, you need to be here. With us." She stood up. "I want you to think about something. Even Merle didn't agree with Rick."

* * *

Michonne laid in bed that night wondering if using Merle was a cheap shot. Daryl needed to make a decision. She'd rather he stay here with them. He was a good man.

"Shit," she turned on her back. Maybe she should ask Rand to go talk to Rick about Daryl. After she got done beating his ass, he might listen. She wasn't with them that long. Long enough to start forming some ties to Carl and a few of the others, but not as long as Daryl. Rick probably saved Daryl's life and vice versa. She and Rick had done the same. Joe and the assholes. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Daryl was kinda pissed at 'Chonne, talkin' how Merle didn't agree with Rick. Hell, he didn't agree with Rick. Rick was the leader. He had some fucked up moments. Everyone did. Him. Carol. Glenn. Rand had her share. He huffed out a laugh. 'I didn't think this out well' seemed to be something she said every time somethin' didn't go how she thought. She admitted it. Rick did. After a while.

He went inside and slowed down near Michonne's room. He stood outside her door and debated. "Fuck this," he whispered and went to his room where he stripped and laid down. It was easy for Rick to turn on him. Like he'd turned on 'Chonne. Fuck.

He got up the next mornin' to see Helen servin' real eggs. He nodded at her and started eatin'. When Michonne came in he looked her in the eye. "I'm here."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

* * *

Adrian listened to Daryl and Michonne with some unease. Whatever they talked about, it seemed to be settled. He was…glad. He liked Daryl and Michonne. He liked everyone in this group. Tom had a wicked sense of humor. Tsula was a scrappy little girl, much like her uncle. He smiled to himself as he recalled the water duty debate between her and Mark. He'd have put money on her.

Funny how the illusion of safety changed people and dynamics. It was dangerous now. It was dangerous before. People still died. People still killed other people. People still lost homes. People still raped or were raped. People still stole things. The dangers were more…dangerous. Walkers threw a relatively large spanner in the works. He and Seth had been lucky compared to other places they'd seen after they left the base.

Surreptitiously, he looked at the other occupants of the table. He decided he was happy with this illusion.


	14. Chapter 14

Rand needed to get the hell out of here for a little while. These new people were going to kill her. They hadn't done anything, but it was just the thought of more people. "Tom, I'm leaving for a week or so. Go check on those women."

"Alright. Any special instructions?"

"You comin' back?" Daryl narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just the normal and yes, I'm coming back." She pushed her empty plate away. "I'm not much of a liar, Daryl. It's a waste of time, in my opinion. If you and Michonne want to come with me, I encourage it. I'd like someone else to know where they are."

"What women?" Bradford spoke up.

"Some women that were being held hostage with Mark and I," Tom jumped in.

"Thank you, Tom. They're out there by themselves, much like you."

"They didn't want to come here?" Helen asked as she sat down and poured coffee. "I can't believe you have coffee."

"It's why I liked hotels," Rand commented before taking her own sip. "They didn't ask to come. We won't force anyone to come and stay here."

"Thank you for letting us stay," Bradford nodded.

"It's beneficial for everyone. We got eggs and more for watch. You and your family got a protected place. The kids have more kids to play with." She stood up. "I'm not scheduled for KP, I know Waya is. I'll take it. You and Tsula can take my place."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"If you two want to come give me an hour. I'll meet you at the car." She took her dishes and went into the kitchen. She started water and looked behind her at the noise to see Waya, Seth and Adrian. They walked in and leaned against the prep table.

"Are you coming back?" Seth asked.

"I am. Even if it's only to drop off Daryl and Michonne."

"Feeling crowded?" Waya raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." She turned and leaned against the sink, leaving the dishes for a minute. "When I first decided to check this place out, after my other places, being on my own, where I control, seemed the best. It was perfect. This place hadn't opened, it's somewhat isolated and I can take care of myself. I would have done all of this anyway. I might not be as far along as we are now, but I would have gotten there." She let out a breath. "It's just been us. Seven's not that much, but having to interact with new personalities? It'll take some getting used to. Plus, if we befriend these women? Mutually beneficial arrangement. If they see something they may say something. Or they'll just want to come back with us. We could use the people. Take them out, see what they can do, put them on the schedule. We need a backup place. Michonne and Daryl haven't been working on it. We need to."

"We'd find you," Adrian warned.

She laughed. "You four? I'd be in trouble."

"Four?" Adrian asked.

"You, Seth, Waya and Tsula."

"Daryl and Michonne?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Trust me, they would," Waya responded.

"For what it's worth, Rand, you're a good leader," Seth complimented.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

* * *

Daryl sat in the passenger seat, Michonne in the back, when Rand pulled onto the freeway headin' north. She didn't say anythin', not a damn word after tellin' them they was goin' north of Harrisonburg. It was different. Last time he rode with Rand she was on his lap, after the hardware store.

She pulled off the freeway at New Market and drove around.

"What are we doin?"

"Finding a place to stash the car. I'd rather not leave it out," she replied. She found a neighborhood with dingy homes and tall grass. Daryl even saw a car up on blocks in front of one. Rand stopped outside one, one that had a garage and shut the car off. She sat there lookin' at the chipped yellow paint and the graphitied garage door. "Stay here," she directed before she got out and walked to the house. She looked in the dirty windows, Daryl didn't know if she even saw anythin', before he saw her knock on the door. She waited and did it again. He saw her pull her sword and open the door, movin' back a little.

He and Michonne both got out when they saw her go inside. He looked at Michonne and she was starin' hard. She seemed to relax a little when Rand came back out and gave them a nod before opening the garage. Daryl got in and parked in the empty space while 'Chonne pulled the door down.

"Okay. It'll take a day to get there from here. You can come with me or search this neighborhood for the usual. Guns, drugs, food."

"Come with ya."

"Fine. The last time I was there they, understandably, didn't like men. Daryl, you can't say anything. You stay close to Michonne."

"Fuck that."

"Listen, if these women can trust us they may, in the future, warn us if walkers or dicks come our way. I'd like to make some friends. We have plenty of enemies we haven't even met yet."

* * *

Michonne followed behind Daryl as they headed up the Trail. Rand was smart wanting to make friends. Not that the Governor had any interest in making friends. He wanted them dead. Her dead.

"Is it why you didn't offer?" she asked the woman.

"Yes. We do need friends. They really didn't ask. I'd prefer to keep a low profile. We need people. I may have to rethink my strategy. Feel free to chime in with ideas."

"Recruited at our last place," Daryl told her.

"Recruiting. If we were doing runs, I'd say pick them up then. We do need things for a new fence."

Michonne saw Daryl hunch his shoulders a little.

"We need to enclose part of the area around the castle for the cows, bull and goats to graze. I'd like to make it strong and permanent but transparent." Michonne heard her laugh a little. "I'm not sure how that's going to work. I'm still thinking about it."

They were quiet the rest of the walk. Michonne wondered what Rand did before this. She seemed so comfortable, like Daryl, in the woods. Near nightfall they reached a bunch of torn down tents.

"Hell," Rand huffed as she walked closer.

"Stay where you are," a young white girl with a gun poked her head from behind one of them.

She, Daryl and Rand put their hands up. The girl dropped her gun, ran over and hugged Rand. The woman took a step back and kept her hands up as the girl started sobbing. "Get the guns. Leave everything else," she whispered and moved the girl away from the destroyed area.

* * *

Rand wanted the girl to let go. She took deep breaths as Michonne and Daryl went through what was left, trying to put something together they could use to sleep in. The girl anyway.

"I don't know," the girl wept into her shirt. "We were sleeping, Joanna had watch. She started screaming. Diana said it was biters. We started shooting. We couldn't see anything. It was dark out. I ran. I hid in the woods until the sounds went away. I came back and saw Lila. She was one of those things. I couldn't do it. I couldn't shoot her. She saw me and started running after me. I hid again. I don't know how long. When I couldn't hear her I came back."

"How long ago?"

"I don't know. A week? I've been here by myself. I didn't know what to do. Diana said we should have asked where you were, but we were scared. The men."

Rand ran her hand up and down the girl's back. "Okay."

The girl looked up. She must have been a teenager. She wasn't one of the ones from camp misery but one of the ones she'd seen when she did drop off Lila. Rand never asked any questions. "Can I come with you?"

"If you like."

The girl started sobbing again. By the time she was cried out she was sleeping. Rand laid her down and looked at the tent they'd be using for the night.

"She goin' with us?" Daryl pointed to her.

"She asked."

"It doesn't look like it was people," Michonne pointed at the tents.

"She said walkers. One of them was on watch, started screaming. The girl ran and hid. Lila, the woman I told you about, became one. The girl couldn't put her down."

"It was still a good idea, Rand," Michonne told her.

"It was. I guess I overestimated Diana. She seemed like she had her shit together." Rand looked around. "Not enough. Fuck."

"Got what guns we could find. You wanna take the food?"

"How much is left?"

"Some. Not a lot. The campin' gear's wrecked," Daryl frowned. "Donkeys? Can look around if you wanna try and find 'em."

"Forget the donkeys. I don't hold out much hope we'd find them quickly, if ever. We'll take her and the guns," Rand decided. "Leave the food. Who knows? Maybe someone that isn't a dick could come along and it could save their lives."

"Still trying to make friends?" Michonne asked.

"Secret Santa. Besides, everyone one needs a break."

* * *

If they didn't have a lotta food, Daryl woulda taken it. They did get more guns, somethin' he liked. He looked at the girl in the back of the car with Rand, holdin' onto her hand like the woman was gonna disappear. He still didn't know her name. He didn't think anyone did.

"When we get there we're going to have someone look you over. Take care of your scrapes. We'll give you a room."

"Can't I stay with you?" she asked panicked.

"Or you can stay with me. We'll get another bed put in. You can take a shower and eat. I'll have Tsula give you a tour."

"Tsula?"

"She's one of the kids. Lupe can help."

"Is she one of the kids, too?"

"She is. We have four. Two boys and two girls."

"Are there men there?"

"There are. Daryl, who's driving. Waya, he's Tsula's uncle. Adrian. Seth. Tom and his son, Mark. Bradford. Jacob, he's Bradford's son. Ray and his nephew, Demarcus. They won't hurt you."

The girl relaxed. "Lila said you killed one of the men that was raping her, Trish and Daniella."

"I did."

"Lila said you killed them all."

"I did."

"Will you teach me? To kill bad men?"

"I will."

"What's your name? Diana didn't ask. We just called you Wonder Woman."

Daryl heard Michonne choke. He wanted to laugh.

"Wonder Woman? She was kick ass. I'm not as good as her. My name's Rand. The other amazon warrior up front is Michonne."

"I'm Jenny."

"Alright, Jenny. We have some rules at our place. No guns inside the walls."

"I'm not very good anyway," she whispered.

"We'll fix that. Can you use a knife?"

"No."

"You'll learn that, too. How old are you?"

"I don't know. I was ten when this started."

"You're twelve or thirteen. Watch when you're sixteen. Help protect our place."

"Okay. But I can stay with you, right?"

"You can stay with me."

* * *

Michonne was glad to see the fences surrounding the castle when they pulled up the next afternoon. Someone must have been watching, because the drawbridge came down. "What is this place?" she heard Jenny ask.

"It's a castle. The moat," Rand pointed to the water. "This is the drawbridge. Be careful, it's not very safe."

"Okay, Rand."

She and Daryl followed the two and she saw Jenny shrink into Rand as almost everyone was there to meet them.

"Hi, Rand," Mark grinned.

"I see you brought someone back," Waya observed.

"We did. This is Jenny. I told her most everyone's name. If she wants to know who's who, she'll ask. Right now, she needs a shower. Ray, I'll need you to look at her. Tom? Can you please put a rollaway in my room? Jenny's staying with me."

"Sure, Rand."

"And we'll need something to eat. Hot. Soup, maybe."

"I'll go put some on," Helen volunteered before she went into the keep.

"Tsula and Lupe, I told Jenny you'd give her a tour after she eats and sees Ray."

"Okay, Rand," Tsula acknowledged.

Lupe looked at Graciela, who nodded.

Michonne found she understood most of what Rand told Adrian, Seth and Waya, in French. They must have picked up more than she thought they did. Even Daryl looked like he was following the conversation. The woman was smart.

* * *

Rand sat on her bed as Jenny showered. The girl looked scared, but she turned on the water, made sure it was warm, showed her the shampoo and conditioner before she exited the bathroom, leaving the door ajar.

Adrian and Seth brought in the rollaway.

"She's staying with you?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

"I guess." Rand flopped on her back. "They called me Wonder Woman."

"A compliment," Adrian noted.

"I don't feel like Wonder Woman. I'm pissed. I thought that woman had her shit together."

"She probably did, Rand, but walkers don't care," Seth pointed out.

"Inconsiderate bastards," she sat back up. "I don't know if she was raped, but she knows Lila and the other two were. She'll be jumpy around guys."

"Noted," Adrian said.

"We found a few possibles. We'd like to go check them out."

Rand looked at Seth. "Feeling claustrophobic?"

"No, but you're right. We need a backup place."

"Take what you need. Take who you need."

"Just us."

"Don't get dead. I'll be pissed."

Adrian laughed. "Of course, my queen."

"Fuck you, Adrian," she rolled her eyes.

"My liege," Seth bowed from the waist, prompting Adrian to do the same. They left her room laughing.

After Jenny got out of the shower, Rand gave her some shorts, sandals and a t-shirt she picked up from the apothecary. The girl had big eyes as they walked toward the dining room. Helen had a bowl of soup on one of the tables and Rand led her to it. Jenny practically inhaled it. She pushed a glass of water over and made her drink some while Helen refilled her bowl. Twice. When Jenny finally slowed down she smiled a little. "All done?"

"Yeah. I don't think I could eat anymore."

"Until dinner. I'm not sure what's on the menu, but I think you should stick with soup for now."

"Okay, Rand."

She stood up, held out her hand and Jenny grabbed onto it. Now that the girl was clean, Rand could see she had brown hair and brown eyes. She was a little on the thin side, but starting to get a distended belly from food deprivation. "Doctor. Let's get some of those cuts cleaned up."

Jenny looked down at her legs. "They hurt."

"I'm sure. One or two look infected."

Her eyes got wide and scared. "Am I going to die?"

"No, you won't die. Ray will fix you up, maybe give you some medicine. You'll be fine and helping with the food in no time."

"I don't know how to cook," Jenny whispered.

"Growing it."

"Growing it?"

"Right," they left the keep and headed to the clinic. "Did you go grocery shopping with your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this is where that food started from, what was in the grocery store."

"By myself?" she shrieked.

"No, not by yourself. We all work with it." Jenny didn't look like she believed her. "Even me."

She seemed to relax and stared at everything. When they went into the clinic they saw Ray waiting.

"Hi, Jenny. I'm Ray. I'm not a real doctor, but I do know something about sick people. I need you to sit up here," he patted the table, "and I'll look at your scrapes."

Jenny looked at her before she climbed on the table. "Don't go anywhere," she pleaded.

"I won't."

Ray hemmed and hawed, cleaned up most of the scrapes on her legs and arms before sitting back on the stool. "Well, Jenny, a few of these are infected. I'm going to cut them open and drain them. It'll hurt. I'll put some band aids on them and give you some medicine. You have to take it all, but when you're done, they'll be healed."

"Okay," she whispered.

Rand stood close and held her hand as Ray cut open the two that looked bad, causing Jenny to start crying. Rand squeezed her hand reassuringly. Ray drained them both and put ointment and band aids on them before having her take a pill.

"That hurt," she whimpered through her tears.

"I'm sure it did. But you won't have to go through it again." He looked at her. "They were infected. I drained them. Have her take one of these according to the directions. I'll start her off with ten. If still looks bad, uh, I'll think of something." Ray passed her a bottle.

"Thanks, Ray," she acknowledged.

"I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be in here."

"You're the closest thing we have to a doctor."

"I'm not," he argued.

"You are now. We're big boys and girls. We know you won't be able to do surgery. If we need surgery, we're dead. We understand. Just do what you can. You need anything in here?"

He scoffed. "No. Not that I can see. You have a lot."

"We do. If you need anything else, tell Tom. Adrian and Seth are leaving for a while. Or Daryl and Michonne can get what you need. Come on, Jenny. Let's find Tsula and Lupe. Get you that tour."

Jenny hopped off the table, grabbed her hand and they left the clinic.

* * *

Daryl had spent the time since they got back cleanin' the guns they'd taken from that camp. A few he set aside to have Adrian or Seth look at, see if they could still be used. When his stomach growled he made his way to the dining room to see everyone else comin' in and sittin' down. He shook his head when he saw a couple of the tables pushed together. He went and found his regular seat, next 'Chonne. Helen put a plate of chicken and some vegetables in front of him and he started to eat.

He wasn't really payin' attention to Rand or Jenny as he was talkin' to Seth about them guns, until raised voices got their attention.

"…only a child, Rand," he saw Helen chastise the woman. Daryl noticed everyone stopped eating.

"No she's not. She stopped being a child when this happened."

He saw Helen raise her eyebrows. "Then it's all the more reason to let her experience some semblance of a normal childhood."

"I don't disagree, Helen, if doesn't get her killed."

"Killing people? Is it necessary to teach her that?" Helen sounded outraged.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I haven't forgotten about this story. I got sidetracked reading Civil War Team Iron Man ff over on AO3.

To the last reviewer: I know it seems like Michonne and Daryl are back seat (somewhat) but I wanted to have a strong character like Michonne who would take charge. Michonne is, understandably, uncomfortable leading (I think). She'd been on her own and Rick ran the prison. The show glossed over a lot, but I would think still having run teams would be counterproductive (unless it was for something special). With Rand, I'm trying to show another character that Michonne could put her trust in and not have it abused.

Slow burn, truthfully, for Michonne and Daryl. My OC's have a little bit of a limelight for a few chapters. As far as Daryl being interested in Michonne? It'll take him a while. He's...shy around women.

* * *

"It is." He saw Rand put her fork down. "This?" she waved her hand around. "This is our life now. I'm not sure how much you know of history, I assume some as you said you were a teacher, but when civilizations fall its chaotic. It's chaotic, it's messy, it's ugly and it's killing. It's killing to stay alive. I'm not going to teach her to kill every living person she sees or every walker she sees, but I will teach her to defend herself. Because this is our life now. She'll never get to go to the movies or shopping, get her hair done for prom or her wedding or some other ridiculous made up ritual we used to use to celebrate milestones. This is what Jenny will grow up with. Walkers and dicks. Waya's teaching Tsula to hunt, use a knife. Hell, I'd like Mark and Lupe to learn. At least to hunt, if they don't already know, but I'm not their guardians. I'm her guardian. So being a responsible guardian, I'm going to teach her to kill people and walkers, in the hope that one day, her great, great, great grandchild will be able to celebrate those types of milestones with other ridiculous rituals."

Helen cleared her throat. "I've been put in my place," she sniffed.

"You have. I didn't tell you all of that to make you feel small. I appreciate the fact you feel you can call me on what you see are my childrearing shortcomings. I've never had a child so I'll probably need some advice. You don't have to agree with what I'm doing with Jenny as long as I'm not abusing her. Let's try and save some vestiges of civilization by agreeing to disagree on the issue."

* * *

Rand put Jenny to bed. The girl had a hard time keeping her eyes open, even with her and Helen's rather loud disagreement on teaching her to kill people. She took KP duty, moving Daryl and Michonne to tomorrow. Tom had fits when his schedule was messed with, but she needed to be by herself, which didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. She'd needed someone else to know where those women had been, but she needed some damn alone time. Rand heard a sound. "Just put them on the prep table," she told whoever was behind her.

"Did you need some help?"

Rand hung her head before turning to face the woman. "No thank you, Helen."

Helen moved dishes around. Rand could tell she was nervous. "You're right, you know." She moved more dishes. "About everything."

"I didn't tell you that to be right, either."

"I know. You feel responsible for this girl and you want to make sure she survives as long as she can."

"I do. I miscalculated. I seem to do it a lot."

"You've made quite an impression. Graciela is asking Waya for hunting lessons."

"Good for her. You should know how, too."

She shrugged. "Perhaps I'll ask Daryl."

"Another good choice."

Helen straightened up and smoothed her blue t-shirt. "I raised two boys. My other son didn't make it. I'm not sure how much of my advice you should listen to."

"What I've concluded since this started, Helen, is anyone still alive is lucky. Some more than others. Jenny wasn't as lucky as most of your group and your son wasn't as lucky as she was. I'm sure you did the best you could, but luck is a fickle bitch."

"I'll see you in the morning," she nodded and left.

Rand went back to doing dishes.

* * *

Michonne found Rand in the kitchen, still. She'd waited what she thought was a decent amount of time after Helen left. When she walked in she saw her putting away the last of the dishes.

"Were you a lawyer?"

Rand turned to face her with a look of incredulity. "What?"

"Were you a lawyer?"

She wrinkled her nose. "No. Were you?"

"Yes."

Rand's mouth dropped open. "Really? Personally, I was going for independently wealthy but you jetted all over rock climbing or some shit."

Michonne rolled her eyes and Rand laughed. "I don't think about what people did in their last lives. It probably shaped, in some way, how they are now and it's all that's important." She leaned against the prep table. "A lawyer. It makes sense."

"Why?"

"Your rationale regarding what you think are your limitations."

If that wasn't a rebuke on not leading the castle. "You should have been," Michonne could dish it out as much as Rand.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not."

"Our reputation was one step above politicians."

"Yeah. I don't think many of them made it. With good reason. You can only bury your head in the sand for so long before someone comes along and bites you in the ass."

Michonne nodded in agreement, accepting the change in topic. "Daryl's having Seth look at a couple of those guns we brought back."

"Good. Anything else?"

"No."

Rand walked by her to the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Daryl looked up at the sound in the doorway of the solar. "Sorry," Rand apologized and turned to leave.

"Can come in. I won't bite ya."

She turned. "If I come in here, will you please not talk to me?"

"Yeah."

She seemed to relax. "Thank you." She headed to the bar and poured herself a scotch then headed for one of the sofa's and laid down. Daryl wondered how long the drink would last. The woman was damn smart. She was also jittery. She was makin' him jittery.

He sat in the chair across from the sofa and watched as she'd tilt her head up, take a drink then put her head back down. He noticed she took her boots off and stared at the ceiling. He'd never been one for conversation, except with Chonne, Carol and Rick. That one time with Beth, but he ended up yellin' at her.

"You okay?"

"No. You?"

"No."

Daryl didn't know how long they stayed like that. Her drink was almost gone and his was gone.

"You really gonna teach that girl to kill people?"

"Yes. I am."

He grunted, stood up, put his glass on the bar and left.

* * *

Once Daryl left Rand finished her drink, put the glass on the table and tried not to fall asleep. She gave Jenny the bed and figured she'd take the rollaway. Not ideal, but until she could get the girl comfortable being on her own. She snorted. Wonder Woman.

She miscalculated with Diana, but Seth had a point. She might have had her shit together but walkers don't care. She needed to work on a fence. Take down the one that surrounded the moat and put another one up that surrounded more land of the castle. They needed to fix the drawbridge. She'd like to keep the wooden one, it was nice and reminded her of castles she'd visited in England, but she needed to be realistic. Shit. None of this was realistic.

Maybe she was overthinking things. If the leaders of her other places didn't think of these things why should she? The same with this Rick and Deanna, whoever the hell they were. Leaders of Michonne's old places. She wondered which one was the dick. It didn't matter. A dick was a dick. Michonne used to be a lawyer. Great. A cop and a lawyer. All they needed was a judge. She was tired. She got up and quietly crept in her room before falling asleep on the rollaway.

* * *

Waya was shocked when Rand headed toward him in the dining room.

"Gotta minute?"

"Sure."

She turned and he followed her down to the office. "Questions."

He nodded.

"Do you think I'm overthinking things?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Like what? Don't you usually ask Michonne and Daryl for their advice?"

"I do, but I need another opinion."

"Regarding what?"

"Where we're getting our water for one."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because we may not have it readily accessible in the future."

"What I thought. Thanks. If I left and didn't come back would you really try and find me?"

He sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk she leaned against. "Are you planning on it?"

"Not yet."

"Probably. We have a better chance of making it staying together. You've had us do an incredible amount of work here. We don't have to do go out for food or supplies, which we did at my last place."

"I always thought it was stupid to keep going out there. Take everything you need from the get go. Less worries."

He acknowledged the logic. "We didn't have the room."

Rand tilted her head. "Did you want my opinion or are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Your opinion. I'm curious."

"Fine. You should have made the room, even if it was only tarp or tents."

"Protection?"

"Trickier. Did your group kill walkers?"

"They did."

"Maybe pits or something. I don't know where you were or what it was like."

"Hmm. Yes. Pits."

"Thank you."

Waya stood, understanding she was finished asking his advice. "You are a good leader."

"We'll see," she sighed.

* * *

Michonne sat in what was becoming 'her' chair of 'their' office, Daryl taking 'his' chair, beside her. Rand sat on the desk in front of them, her hands braced on the top.

"News. Seth and Adrian are checking out a few possibles for a backup place. We need things for a fence and pits."

"Pits?"

"Pits. I like the animals, no question. We don't have enough room for them to graze. We need more land around the castle. I won't lie, I'd like a bit more breathing room between us and any future dick encounters. We have a posthole digger from Bradford's place. We probably have more from the hardware store. I'm having Tom find out. We need fencing and barbed wire."

"Big job, Rand," Daryl noted.

"It is. It's a big job. I don't know about your places, Daryl, but my places, the last one was the only one that was set up when I got there. Other people, aside from dicks, made it. You were lucky. One of your places was a prison." She held up her hand to stop his objections. "You know what I mean. It was ready made, like this place. One of the reasons I wanted it. Michonne, too, if I'm not mistaken."

She nodded.

"See? If the prison wasn't your last place, when you found you your last place, was it set up?"

He nodded this time.

"Right. The castle is a good base to begin with, but we need to set it up. We'll start with the posts. We'll need fencing, cement and barbed wire. Pits. I'd like to booby trap those, any suggestions?"

"Spikes," Michonne recommended.

"Good. Spikes. If we find a construction place we could use rebar. Cement them in. Well?"

"Big job," Daryl repeated before he shrugged. "Don't got much else to do."

"Right. We don't have much else to do. I'm thinking four feet or so for the pits and fill them up with dirt. Loosely," she smiled evilly.

Daryl huffed out a breath. "Sounds good." Michonne knew he was remembering the prison and the Governor. If they'd had pits, it might not have stopped the tank, but slowed it down. Maybe.

"Put spikes on the prison gates," Daryl told Rand.

"That was smart."

"Not enough."

"Tank?" Rand raised one hand, "spikes on gates?" she raised the other, like she was balancing them. "I'll go with the tank as the winner."

* * *

Rand stood up to get everyone's attention when she spotted more empty plates than full ones during breakfast. She hated this. When she was sure all eyes were on her she laid out her plan.

"Okay, there's no question we need more room for the animals to graze." She saw Bradford wince a little. "Don't get me wrong, Bradford, we're happy to have you and the animals but realistically we need more room. Breathing room. We're going to install some fencing. Daryl said it's a big job. It is. It's important though. Michonne and Daryl are going to pick a few people and get us started."

"How?" Jenny asked.

"They're going to take a few people and find what we need. It's called 'scouting' or 'doing a run'. We'll handle this in stages. The run team will find what we need then they'll choose who they want to go with them to get it." Helen's eyes widened "Right. A big job. We'll need everyone for this. It won't be easy. While they're out looking a few of us will take the three posthole diggers and start digging holes. I think enough to pass the brick walkway, should be sufficient. We'll cement the poles in then string the fence and top it off with barbed wire."

"Like a prison?" Jake raised his voice in shock.

"Like a prison. Bad connotation, but necessary, Jake. We're doing it around the entire castle. Ideally, I'd like to get it finished before it starts to get cold."

"The cement won't dry properly if it's cold," Bradford nodded in understanding.

"Right. The cement won't dry properly. When I say everyone I mean everyone. The kids," Rand looked in Graciela and Ray's direction. "The kids won't be doing the hard backbreaking work, they'll bring us water or do a watch. Jenny will be killing any walkers that take an interest in our activities."

The girl smiled. She didn't know how to use a knife, but the girl was smiling like she'd just won the damn lottery. Mark looked pissed and so did Tsula. She wasn't touching that with a ten foot pole. She did see Waya and Tom exchange looks. Again. Michonne studied her plate. Hard. Rand sighed. She'd rather take down trees.

* * *

Tom traded a look with Waya. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. The wood disagreement between both children had been heartening. Since they came here, Mark seemed to bounce back. Tom wasn't under any illusions Mark was fine, but children were resilient. It gave him hope for the future.

He didn't want Mark to ever have to kill a walker. He knew it was an unrealistic expectation. His son would grow up and he wouldn't always be here. Tom had wanted to wait until Mark was older to teach him to kill walkers. He never wanted Mark to kill another living person. Yet another unrealistic expectation with the situation they were in. It was useless ranting against how wrong this was because nothing would change. They'd still be surrounded by walkers and dicks.

Like Jenny, Mark wouldn't play sports, go to prom or college. Get married? Maybe not in the traditional sense, but hopefully he'd find a woman to settle down with, have children with. He needed to learn to kill walkers and defend himself against dicks.

* * *

"Runs are basically stealing," Jake repeated for the third time.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Yes they are," Michonne answered from the passenger seat.

He didn't know how Rand roped him into takin' Jake and Graciela with him and 'Chonne on this run to find construction supplies. It felt good, them tryin' to make their place better. They'd have to figure out a way to make those rebar spikes pointy.

"Money doesn't work anymore, Jake," Graciela sighed from beside him. Daryl thought she looked eager to do this. Too eager. "This will be good. Perhaps we should have done this," she mused. "We might not have had so many problems."

Him, 'Chonne, the others, knew what to do on runs. Bradford and his family? They'd been on their farm. He guessed it was a good idea to get them some trainin', too. This was just to find the shit, not get it. It'd take pretty much all of them to get everythin' on that damn list. Lists. They'd done it in their heads at the prison.

He grunted. Tryin' to find what they needed first was a good way to train. It's not like they didn't have the gas. Markin' it down on maps was good. They wouldn't have to be scramblin' to remember where they'd found all the shit they needed. He wanted to get started. Now. So they'd be in a stronger place. He didn't wanna lose another one.

* * *

Michonne stood up straight and groaned. Digging holes for the fencing was tiring. Not as tiring as taking down trees, but damn close. She wiped her arm across her forehead then Jenny was beside her, offering her water, which she gratefully took. The girl was getting better. As better as anyone could these days. Rand taught her to kill walkers, so she and Mark, who'd learned under Tom's watchful eye, were the protection duty for the fencing crew. They'd needed two people. Now that the walkers knew they were here they'd started appearing more. Not enough to be a hazard, but more than enough to be a nuisance.

It was good to see almost everyone out with them. Rand was pouring cement and Waya was holding the post as Seth put a board against it to hold it in place. It was getting cold and the cement was taking longer to dry, but Rand wanted to get as much done as they could. They could work on the pits later. Daryl had figured out how to sharpen the rebar they'd taken from the construction sites. She liked having natives to the area. Bradford and his family had been good additions to the castle.

She looked at Thomas, Janet, Steve and Jamal. More good additions. They'd found them when they'd gone looking for the construction supplies. They'd been staying in a construction trailer, doing runs to stay alive. After Daryl almost killed them they asked if he had a place. She and Daryl had interviewed them on the spot, without using those stupid questions. They'd killed people, they had been ready to use their guns on her and Graciela, until Daryl pointed his crossbow at them. When she'd asked how they survived Jamal had laughed harshly, telling them they'd killed skineaters and assholes and stole what food they could. She hadn't even been pissed when they told her later they ran out of bullets. Now it was protect yourselves at any cost.

"'Chonne?" Daryl got her attention. She looked over at him and saw he was smiling a little. "Last one," he pointed. She looked down the line, what she could see of it, and saw nothing but empty, woods, walkers and fence posts.

"We did good." She felt good about this. She had helped to make their place better. The prison already had this. Alexandria already had this. She, and the rest, this was their place.

* * *

Rand took the last dish of stew from the kitchen and put it out on the tables. She'd noticed all the fence posts were up, not to soon in her opinion, and all they needed to do was put up the fencing and barbed wire. Winter would be here, everyone could feel it, and she wanted to have that much done. She turned when she heard sounds behind her.

"Rand," Michonne greeted.

"Michonne."

"It was my turn," she said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm screwing up the schedule."

She laughed a little. "You make Tom crazy when you do that, you know."

She shrugged. "I know. He can handle it. I," she paused. "We busted ass. We did damn good. I wanted to do something. For all of you."

"You do something for us all the time, Rand."

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't think it's enough. Basically, I would have done this. We're a lot farther ahead then I'd be by myself, so I wanted to make dinner for everyone." She looked at the tables, filled with plates, silverware and cups. "You can take my place tomorrow."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"I'm not sure about Daryl, or you, but staying cooped up was never my thing. I don't like the winter. One of the drawbacks of living in the mountains. Worth it."

"Walkers and dicks?"

"Walkers and dicks. In the winter, people don't want to move around. Walkers are the same. They're very slow. It made sense to me as our bodies are mostly water. I was wondering if you and Daryl wanted to do a run to Assateague Island."

"For the horses."

"For the horses. You saw that brochure, too?" Rand smiled at her.

"It was on my list of possibles."

"Mine, too. Not that we've been out a whole hell of a lot, but I'd like a few. I don't want to waste the gas just mindlessly driving. We know, at one time, Assateague had wild horses. They might be dead. Walkers and people." Michonne wrinkled her nose. "Right, but food is food. We'll need them. Realistically speaking, gas will run out. I don't mind walking, hauling crap. The donkey is good. If we could find horses or another donkey or some mules, it'll be easier on us. In the future."

"We'll leave after we get the fences up."

"Thank you." They both turned when they heard more people coming into the dining room. She smiled a little at the disapproving look on Tom's face.

"Come in. This is a celebration dinner," Rand waved her hands to the tables.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yet another chapter if anyone is still reading this. I thought I had it planned out, I did, but decided to flush out the story a little more. Not fillery, per se, but expanded. When I originally completed this it felt choppy, so I'm trying to fix it.**

* * *

Daryl looked up from his bowl when he heard someone tappin' the side of a glass and saw Rand standin' at the head of the table. She cleared her throat. "I'd like to thank everyone for their hard work on the fence posts. The next few days we'll get the fencing and barbed wire up then we can tear down the fencing near the moat. I figure we'll sharpen those rebar spikes while we settle in for the winter."

"What month is it?" Janet asked.

"According to the laptop it's November. Is it? I don't know."

"Sounds about right," Bradford confirmed.

"November it is. While there's not a lot to celebrate, I figure we should celebrate the small victories we have." She shrugged and raised her glass. "To us. And the small victories."

Daryl raised his and took a drink. He saw 'Chonne do the same. Small victories.

Three days later him, 'Chonne, Jake and Steve were headed to Assateague Island to see if there was any horses left. He looked at the brochure Rand had given him. He'd had one, Michonne gave it to him before he left the first time, but he'd thrown it on the ground outside Alexandria's gate. This was just a scoutin' trip. He looked in the rear view mirror to see Steve lookin' at the map, then lookin' up. "We need to get on state route sixty four. From what I remember there weren't a lot of cars until Tuckahoe."

"Why'd you leave?" Jake asked.

"Janet. She had some family in New Market. They told her to go there. We were the only ones that made it out of our dorm. We were in Charlottesville. Jamal had some crazy idea to head to DC. You know? Where the government was? We got to Tuckahoe, it was bad so we headed to New Market. You know the rest. You found us in that construction trailer."

That brought back memories of Eugene and his lyin' ass. He shared a look with 'Chonne.

"If the government came back they'd find us," Steve huffed. "They aren't coming back."

"No, they ain't."

He nodded in agreement.

"You should mark down on the map where the biggest car wrecks are," Michonne suggested.

"That's a good idea."

It took most of the day and they had to stop near Williamsburg, the cars were so bad.

"Williamsburg is a good idea. Working farm, like the old days," Jake sighed.

"Why we have a castle," Michonne reminded him.

"I'd take the castle over any other place," Steve scoffed.

Daryl would, too. Steve and Jake took first watch. They were campin' on top of a semi after eatin' the jerky he'd brought. Waya was a good guy. Damn good hunter. Better than him.

He heard Michonne settle down. He could hear Steve and Jake at either end of the trailer, leavin' him and 'Chonne in the middle. No walkers he'd ever seen could climb that good, even new ones.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he surprised himself when he asked.

"What?" He could see the shock on her face in the fadin' light.

"Nothin'. Forget it," he hissed and laid down, his back to her.

* * *

Michonne raised her eyebrows at Daryl's back. The question had come from nowhere. She supposed she was pleased he felt he could ask her. It had taken a while for her to trust him again. They were better, better than they'd been at the prison. Sure as hell better than when they were on the road from Terminus or in Alexandria.

She scooted closer to him, so her voice wouldn't carry. "I was kissing you goodbye, Daryl. You'd been an important part of my life and I was kissing you goodbye. And wishing you luck."

He didn't acknowledge her but he seemed to lose some of the tension in his back. She wondered why it was important for him to know. They'd fallen back into the routine they'd had at the prison, somewhat. Now they stayed in more and Michonne, instead of feeling shut in, felt good not going out there all the time. She clutched the katana in her hand. She hoped she'd be able to put it down soon.

The next morning before Daryl climbed off the trailer, after making sure they'd grabbed everything, she kissed him again. "Hello. Welcome back," she whispered. He blushed a little and shrugged.

"Best welcome I ever got," he said in a low voice.

She pushed his head. "We need to go."

* * *

Daryl wasn't stupid. He knew women got periods and had babies. He knew how they got pregnant. He hadn't been with many women but the ones he'd been with he'd used condoms. He figured he'd find one he could kinda stand and have a few kids. He didn't know why, just it was the thing to do. Later. Then this shit and he'd put thoughts of sex and kids to the side. None of the women he'd met since this started interested him except Michonne. She could take of herself. Like Carol now, Maggie, Sasha, Rosita. None of them women in Alexandria looked at him except with fear or like he was somethin' they'd scrape off their shoes. Not Michonne. She didn't look at him like he was a lowlife criminal. They were all prisses anyway. Couldn't kill walkers. Maggie was with Glenn. Abraham with Rosita. Sasha? She'd been a little out there when they'd got to Alexandria.

He didn't blame her. Deanna and them were idiots. He thought Michonne would end up with Rick. He'd seen Rick checkin' her out when they was at the prison. He'd mope almost every time she left and perked right up when she came back. It made him pissy when he saw it, after he stopped goin' out with her. He'd spent more time with her than Rick.

He figured he'd lost his chance when he found them together after the prison. Him? Or Rick? Rick. He was the leader. A good man when he wasn't fuckin' crazy, cared about his kids. Daryl guessed Rick was good lookin'. He didn't look at guys that way. Jessie Anderson did. The few days he was there he'd seen them as they talked in her garage. Daryl thought Rick was a damn idiot, interested in someone like her when he had 'Chonne. Not that 'Chonne sat around and waited for his crazy ass. She didn't. She left.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as they drove down sixty-four, markin' places on the map that had bad roadblocks. Maybe he'd have a chance again. He wasn't fuckin' it up. 'Cept he didn't know how to do it. He'd never been smooth with the ladies. Why he didn't try when they was out lookin' for the Governor. His back. He didn't like people touchin' him or his back. Michonne would want to. He'd seen her with Carl, smoothin' his hair and shit. Carl and Judith were the only ones he'd seen her touch. This wasn't high school.

"You alright?" she whispered. He looked at his hands and saw he'd been gripping his crossbow hard.

"Yeah. Fine," he huffed and relaxed his grip.

"Here," she gave him the map, leaned against the window and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Shit," Michonne breathed out as they sat in front of the tunnel to the island. She'd heard from Glenn about his and Tara's little excursion before they'd been rescued by Abraham, Rosita and Eugene. Even if he hadn't told her she for damn sure wouldn't want to chance going in that tunnel.

"Well?" Jake turned in the passenger seat and looked at them.

Daryl sighed. "Could be blocked. We got no way of knowin'. Stay here, on top of another semi. We'll check it out tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Steve said.

"Come back with Rand," Daryl told her.

"The other three, too," Michonne added.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Shit," Rand huffed as she walked inside the tunnel with a flash light. She didn't see much but cars. She heard the groaning and figured the walkers must be inside. Some of the cars anyway. "I didn't think this out well."

"You always gonna say that, Rand?" Daryl questioned her.

"Of course. If I don't think things out well," she frowned, not that he could see it as she was facing the cars. "I guess I should have gotten a better map."

"You can't tell it's a tunnel on the map, Rand," Waya noted as he looked up from the map in his hands.

"Yeah, I thought it was an open bridge. Okay. If I was by myself and heading for this place I would have climbed the tunnel and walked on it. I'm hesitant to try and put a car up there."

"Probably not a good idea," Seth chimed in. "I'm sure it was built to withstand a car but who knows now."

"True. Maybe a boat?"

"We could sail up to the entrance," Adrian told them. "I've sailed in the past."

"Really?" Daryl snorted.

"I'm a man of many talents, Daryl," Adrian laughed as he pulled out his sword and cut off the heads of two walkers that came from the tunnel.

"Well, what do you guys think?" she asked her group.

"I think we should do it. We're here. At the very least we'd know if there are horses. We could find another trailer. There are probably some on the island," Seth voted.

"I'm thinkin' the horses is dead. We only saw two walkers. It don't look like there was an accident but people woulda headed for the island. If they turned? They'd eat the horses. If someone made it they probably wouldn't try and get through that tunnel again. They'd eat the horses. Seen 'em eat a horse before. A group of 'em," Daryl muttered with disgust.

"We should check the literature again. I'm sure some place along the Trail offered horseback riding," Michonne suggested.

Rand sighed. "This was a complete waste of gas and time."

"Not really, Rand. Daryl made some good points. Now we know we couldn't use this as a backup place," Seth tried to console her.

"I guess."

"And we got to spend some quality time with each other," Adrian snickered.

"Right. We don't spend nearly enough time with each other," she commented in a wry tone.

"What are you trying to say, Rand? You don't like us?"

She could hear the laughter in Waya's voice. "I like you." She turned and faced her group. "I'm glad we found each other, but let's go home."

* * *

Michonne found herself with Rand for the drive back. She didn't know how it happened and she felt weird. She'd gotten used to having Daryl with her when they did runs.

"He'll be alright," Rand said from the passenger seat.

Michonne flashed her a look. "Daryl. He'll be alright. He needs to…branch out maybe. He needs to trust us."

"He does."

She sighed. "For killing walkers, sure. From what I've observed, you and Daryl have been together for a while. You're a good team and I value your advice."

"Daryl and I aren't together in a romantic sense, Rand."

"I didn't mean it any way, Michonne, other than you're a good team. A good team that's been together for a while. What I'm clumsily trying to convey is I think Daryl is a good man who doesn't seem like he had a lot good people in his life. I'm not sure what happened when he left and came back and it's not my business, but he needs other people to trust."

"Are you interested in Daryl? In a romantic sense?"

Rand coughed. "No I'm not. Are you?" After a few minutes of silence Rand crawled in the back seat. "Wake me when you're tired. I don't want to be away for too long."

Michonne glared at the sleeping woman through the rearview mirror as they drove back to the castle. She let out a breath and concentrated on the car in front of them. She was happy Rand was smart enough not to get involved with Daryl. Unlike Rand Michonne knew, somewhat, he'd had a bad childhood. Rand messing around with Daryl would end badly. For him.

They were friends, good friends, she liked to think. Daryl was a big boy and could take care of himself. At one time. She frowned. She should stay out of his love life.

* * *

"Why'd you back me?" he asked Seth. Waya was drivin' and Adrian was in the passenger seat, head against the window, eyes closed.

"What?" Seth turned to him with a frown.

"Why'd you back me?"

The man raised his eyebrows. "You made some good points. The sound of your voice when you said you'd seen walkers take down a horse? It was disgusted. So, not on my list of top ten things to see."

"Get some sleep, Daryl," Waya advised. "One of us may have to switch out for Rand or Michonne. Like Rand, I want to get home."

"Ooh rah," Seth nodded before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Daryl did the same. He was livin' in a nice ass place, not strugglin' to survive. He had good people. Yeah. He wanted to get home.

He wasn't gonna fuck up his chance.

He watched Michonne over the next two months, he kept track by the moon. He coulda asked Rand or Tom, but wanted to save himself the embarrassment. Rand woulda just told him. Tom, nosy bastard, would've wanted to know why.

It was gettin' colder and they'd seen some snow. He was goin' stir crazy. 'Chonne didn't seem like she was goin' stir crazy, which shocked him. He noticed when they'd planned the run to get horses and they'd ended up with a tradin' partner, she didn't seem into it.

He couldn't explain what he wanted to himself, let alone ask for someone for advice.

He didn't know why, but he remembered the last time he'd seen 'Chonne without her katana. Even in the keep she still wore it all the time. Everyone wore somethin'. After Bradford and his family came they'd enforced the no guns rule. It worked out good. Sometimes he'd heard Graciela let loose in Spanish, makin' Seth laugh, but no so much the rest of 'em. Even them four idiots wore their swords.

He'd admitted to himself this was home. It was. They were doin' good. They got a horse, they had animals, they had food and they had fences. Come spring they'd have spiked pits. This was as good a life as they'd get now. Rand yelled at Helen this was their life. Jenny's life. Walkers and dicks. Michonne had wanted a life, why she yelled at Rick they should keep goin' when they was at Noah's.

She put it up, at Rick's, when she thought they'd have a life. A home. They had one. Not what they thought they'd have, but somethin' better. He wanted her to feel like they had a life now, with good people, not just walkers and dicks. They had a home.

* * *

Michonne sighed with tiredness as she walked into her room. She stripped and went into the bathroom. She moaned when the hot water hit her back. She was glad Rand had been OCD about the water. They hadn't been eating or drinking walker infested water. Or showering in it. They'd found the wells and capped them off. It did have a filtration system, yeah Daryl, then she had them out looking for filters. A review of the invoices found the warehouse they'd been ordered from. Her and Daryl had gone out the next day, filled the truck and came back home.

She dried off and found more clothes to change into. Home. It really struck her when Rand said she wanted to go home. This was as good of a home as she was going to get with walkers and dicks. She could live with it. She looked at her bedside clock and decided to skip dinner. She didn't have it in her to play nice with anyone right now. She'd spent part of the day with Rand going over the pits. The other part she'd wandered the castle. She couldn't wait until it had thawed enough for them to get outside the walls.

She didn't mind going on runs. When it was cold outside like this, she'd rather stay inside. She didn't really do anything all day. Found a few DVD's of a show she used to watch. Like Rand, she didn't give a fuck. It was nice they could do it. The walls and the fences were good. The pits would be better.

She laid down on her bed and looked at the fireplace. Maybe she'd use it. Daryl had taught them all what to look for and chimney sweep equipment was on the list. Lists. They were getting smaller. Actually, after the pits, there wasn't anything else they needed but people.

Michonne narrowed her eyes and got out of bed. She smiled as she picked up one of the plate holders on the mantle. Looking around she saw her katana by her night table. She put the plate holder down, picked up her katana and placed it in the holders. Michonne stepped back and tilted her head then she moved the holders so the katana was in the center and stepped back again. Perfect.

There was only one person that knew.

* * *

Daryl was outside on the bench, head back, ready to fall asleep after Janet and Thomas had made hamburgers, green beans and mashed potatoes for dinner. Damn, every time he ate good, he snorted, he was gettin' spoiled livin' here 'cause he ate good all the time now it seemed like, he wanted to sleep. It was cold outside, but he didn't feel like movin'.

"Why?"

Daryl looked up to see Michonne standin' over him, but she didn't have her katana.

"Why what?"

She gave him a look and sat down. "Don't play dumb, Daryl. Why?"

He shrugged. She nudged his arm. "You wanted a chance. A life. We got one. We got a home." He glanced at her to see her rolling her hand. "Damn, woman," he muttered, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Heard what you yelled at Rick when we was at Noah's. We were doin' good at the prison. We found each other after. Then Aaron and Alexandria. Noticed you put your katana up over the fireplace when we was there. We had a home, a life, shitty as it was."

She choked. "It wasn't that bad, Daryl," she contradicted.

"It was and it wasn't. We got another chance, 'Chonne. We found good people. We're makin' this a better place. Better than the prison. Sure as hell better than Alexandria. Thought you'd wanna try it again."

He heard her stand up. "Come on," she said.

He opened his eyes to see her holding out her hand. She wiggled her fingers in his face.

"What now?"

"I want to show you."

He sighed and stood up, ignoring her hand, and followed her back to her room. She stood in front of the fireplace, like Vanna White, as she framed the katana in the center of the mantle with her arms. He nodded.

"Thank you," she leaned up and into him, kissing him. When she pulled away she had a smile. "Thank you, Daryl Dixon. We do. We found good people. We have a good home and a good life. Will you share it with me?"

"What'cha mean? I am. I live here, too."

She kissed him again. "No. Will you share it with me?"

It was his turn to kiss her. "Yeah."

* * *

Michonne moaned and opened her eyes. Her body was sore. In a good way this time. She smiled when she saw Daryl watching her. "What?"

"Nothin'."

"It's not nothing. What?"

Last night had been…interesting. After the first time. She wouldn't lie. They'd both been eager. It had been a lot of fumbling from both of them and frustration on Daryl's end. She'd been more realistic. Both of them hadn't had a lot of sex since this started. She hadn't had any since before this started. Daryl almost left when she'd teased him about having condoms in his wallet. If she hadn't tackled him, her knee near his dick, he would have.

"I think you're pretty."

"I think you're handsome," she kissed him on the lips.

"Am not, 'Chonne," he protested.

"You are. Thank you for not getting me kicked out of here."

He lowered his eyebrows. "For fightin'?"

It was the only 'your ass is out of here' rule they had; no fighting.

"If you had paraded your naked ass to the kitchen for a condom, Daryl, I might have had to fight. No one sees your naked ass but me," she laid down the law. She laughed when he blushed.

"Shit. None of the women here look at me," he scoffed.

"Rand thinks you're good looking," she recalled.

"She does?" he sounded skeptical.

"She does."

"Huh," he frowned then shrugged. "Whatever. Ain't interested in her. Only interested in you."

Michonne pushed Daryl to his back and curled up next to him. He stiffened at first but relaxed quickly. "Hmm," she sighed in contentment. "Do you think we could spend today in bed?"

"Can do what we want. Nothin' to really do until it thaws. Then we'll be bustin' ass diggin' that pit around the fencin' and puttin' in the spikes."

"I can't wait," she murmured.

"You mean that?"

"I do. We're setting up. I'm not sure what she has in mind after the pits."

"Could use some more fencin' around what we got already," he mused.

"We could. You should suggest it."

"Maybe walls, like Alexandria."

"Better."

Michonne didn't think Daryl realized he was running his hand up and down her back, the action seemed almost absentminded. She kissed his chest. "Like the idea of bustin' our asses with more walls, 'Chonne?" he teased. "Shit. Won't be able to walk we keep buildin' all this shit."

She lightly slapped his chest. "It's a good idea."

"Got it from her. Her and her damn invisible wall," he laughed.

Daryl laughing. It was a nice sound. She enjoyed it for most of the day, as they laid in bed, occasionally talking about the castle, Rand and the others. She felt like she was skipping school when she and Daryl snuck down to the kitchen and grabbed some food before going back to her room. Then she felt like she'd called off work as they ate in the sitting area, reading. She was going to enjoy this for as long as she could.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to anyone still interested in reading this. I'm not good with writing action scenes as dialogue is more my thing.**

 **Did you ever wonder what happened to the group that destroyed Terminus before Carol?**

* * *

"Huh." Rand muttered as she looked at Michonne and Daryl as they sat in their normal chairs in the office. "Good idea."

"Ain't invisible," he mocked. "At our last place, we had 'em."

"Sheet metal walls. I like it." She leaned forward. "Can you find that much sheet metal?"

"Found some, me and 'Chonne, when we was out lookin' for the barbed wire. Can go get it, see how much we have, do another run for more."

"Hmm." She put her head down on the desk. "Were they cemented in?"

"I don't think so. Daryl?" Michonne asked.

"Didn't look like it."

Rand put her chin on the desk and stared at her advisors. She'd be an idiot not to notice something different about them and she was no idiot. They looked like they just got laid. Good for them.

"I like it but I want you to listen as I think this through. Happy?" Daryl, the ass, coughed. She sat up and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We've been lucky and we've taken the only fight we've had with dicks to them. I know dicks will find us eventually. It might be me," she frowned. "I might be a bad luck charm."

"Why?" Michonne raised her eyebrows.

"Two out of three places I'd been in I had dick encounters. My ratio isn't good. Over sixty percent. Erring on the side of caution, I'd like to do the walls outside the pits in the woods and in the back, keeping the front just pits and fences. Our trading partners may want to visit. They don't need to know everything we have and it'll look sketchy if we always to go them. Like we don't trust them."

"You think Linda will want to visit?" Michonne questioned.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't call her a trading partner. We've only done one trade, so far. Possibly. If not her, maybe another partner we find."

"We don't trust 'em," Daryl pointed out.

"I know we don't trust them. Yet. Even if we do, they still don't need to know it all. Besides, I heard fences make good neighbors." Rand stood up and paced the office. "Tom will know how much cement we have. Maybe we could cement some posts and weld the sheet metal to them." She shrugged. "It's worth a shot." She shot Daryl a look. "Until we can find some invisible walls," she drawled.

He smirked.

* * *

He walked outside to see Rand pounding the rebar stakes in the ground. Coffee in hand, he strolled over.

"I thought we were doing pits," Waya asked.

She stood up, sledgehammer in hand. "It'll take too much work. I'm not trying to kill us. I figured a spike field. We can pound the rebar in the ground and string barbed wire in between them. We can make it larger, make a bridge we can put over it."

He nodded. He hadn't been looking forward to digging pits.

"It's a good idea but it would take a lot of work. This would be more manageable, if done right. Then put up those sheet metal walls in the back and in the woods. It's not perfect, but, I don't know, more protected. Or maybe I'm paranoid as all fuck."

"You're paranoid as all fuck," he agreed. "Good idea."

"Easier to take down in the future," she nodded.

"You think we'll be able to?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I hope. I." She paused. "This? This is a license to be a dick. Not all people are dicks. Daryl and Michonne seem to think Linda and her group aren't. Like everyone else, they don't trust easy. She shouldn't. We won't." She shrugged a shoulder. "One day, I hope, it'll be like before. Minus the dicks."

"There were dicks before this, Rand," he reminded her.

"There were, no question. At the very least I'd like to try to create a community of communities. Or help create one. Like before."

"Are you going to go find them?"

She put another rebar spike in the ground and tapped it with the sledgehammer. "I am. I'd like to start walking the Trail. We need more friends, Waya. The four of us should go first. We'll go south for a week or so. We know Linda's north. The next group can go check on her, see if we can trade something for something."

"The four of us?"

"Leaving the new power couple here," he could see her grin.

"What are we?"

"The power quadruple? I don't know. It's an odd relationship."

"We like it. Don't we?"

She looked at him again. "We do. For however long it lasts. We'll find more people or they'll find us. You, Seth and Adrian will meet other women."

"The others can do what they like. This is it for me," he told her and she froze.

"Really?"

"Really." Waya didn't know if he loved Rand, but he suspected he did. She wasn't beautiful in the conventional sense, but her other qualities; intelligence, humor; even during this, her caring nature and no bullshit attitude made her attractive in his eyes. She could take care of herself. He didn't think he'd meet anyone else quite like her.

When they started this… thing it had been blowing off steam. They were healthy men and she was a healthy woman. The pickings were slim. None of them were going to touch Michonne, out of respect for Daryl. They liked Michonne. They liked Daryl. He was a good man. She was a good woman. Waya didn't care what they'd said in the beginning, they'd been together. It took them a while to catch up to what he already knew.

He sipped his coffee. The middle of the damn apocalypse and he meets a woman he wants to have children with. Rand continued working. Waya didn't expect her to say anything. When they'd started this it was unspoken: no words on feelings. How people felt things during times of crisis were different than how they felt after the crisis had passed. It didn't pass, but it was manageable. They were behind walls, not ready to fight or die all the time. They had food, water and some medical care. It was a good place. He and Tsula had good people. They could live a good life in these conditions.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Michonne asked as they sat in their office. Rand was sitting behind the desk, as usual, legs crossed at the ankles, on top.

"We're going south for a week or so. You've seen what I've started. You and the others can handle it."

"No pits?"

"Not right now. After the barbed wire and spike field is finished, we'll work on the walls. I'll be here for that. I like the idea of pits. It'll be hard. We can take our time with them."

Michonne conceded Rand was right. The field would stop a lot of walkers, maybe some people. "A bridge?"

"Still working on it," she huffed. "We'll figure it out. I'd like to find some friends and trading partners."

Daryl shot her a look. "The four of ya?"

"For right now, yes. When we get back, you and Michonne can start the runs for the walls. Maybe take a turn."

"Hm. Maybe," Michonne muttered. It wasn't a bad idea.

"Not going to ask if I'm coming back?" Rand looked at Daryl.

"Nah. You'll come back. Got Tsula and Jenny here. You wouldn't leave 'em."

"Would you follow me if I didn't come back?"

Michonne was shocked when Daryl said no. "We wouldn't need to. You'll always come back, Rand. Unless you're dead. Good place here. You know it." He stood up. "Let us know when you're goin'."

"We're leaving tomorrow," Rand stood up with him. "I'm not sure how much I like you knowing how I work."

"Don't matter. I do."

Michonne smirked. She knew how Rand worked, too and the woman knew it, judging by the narrowed eyed look she was on the receiving end of. "We'll watch the girls and get as much of the field finished as we can."

"You guys are assholes," she hissed.

Michonne laughed. "Be careful."

* * *

Michonne stood up in the dining room after the four left and got everyone's attention while they were eating. "Rand, Waya, Seth and Adrian left for a week. They're trying to find friends or trading partners. We'll be finishing up, as much as we can, the spike barbed wire field Rand started before she left. Those rebar spikes will come in handy."

"Just the four of them?" Graciela raised her eyebrows.

"Just the four of them. They're going south on the Trail. We'll have Janet and Jamal walking the castle, Tsula and Lupe can bring us water when we need it, Jenny, Mark and Tom will kill walkers that find us and the rest will be pounding spikes. I figure we'll get the spikes up first and wrap the barbed wire after. Tom? Do we have enough?"

"It depends on how big you want to make it, Michonne. We may have to send someone out on a run," he responded.

"Fine. We'll pound the rebar spikes and string what we have. Demarcus, I'd like you doing watch on the road. I'd like to start in the back. If Janet and Jamal walk they may not see everything."

"Sure," he looked at Ray, who nodded.

"Good. Eat up everyone. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Several hours later Michonne strolled along all of the spikes that had been pounded in the ground. They had them at different heights and spaced close together. "Do you think we have enough?" she asked Daryl.

"Don't know. Doubt it. Get the back done first then we can concentrate watch by the road," he recommended.

"The rate we're moving we should be done in the next few days," she muttered.

"Good. Then we can plan a run. Might have to go farther out."

"Shit." She shrugged. "We have the gas for it."

"Sure as hell do," he smiled a little.

* * *

Daryl stood under the hot water and sighed. Damn, he liked this place. Got most of the spikes pounded in the back, up to the woods on either side of the castle. Him, 'Chonne and Tom decided they'd finish what they had, string the wire and plan another run after the Four came home. He heard the door open, turned and saw 'Chonne steppin' inside.

"Hey," she kissed him before she moved him from under the spray.

"Hey," he mumbled. "What the hell?"

"Save water," she winked at him before taking one of those puffy pink things and pourin' his body wash on it.

"Huh," he grunted as she started on his left arm. He stood there and let her. Felt weird but nice. When she had him turn around he leaned against the wall.

"Uh uh. Turn around," she demanded.

"'Chonne," he warned.

"I know, Daryl."

"How?" he yelled. "I didn't want ya touch me there."

"Because you didn't want me touch you there. And the house with the moonshine." She leaned in and kissed him. He couldn't help it and kissed her back. "I don't care. You don't have to hide anything from me, Daryl. Ever. I see you," she whispered.

When she pulled him from the wall he dragged his feet. She finally bullied her way into him being under the water and washed his back gently, like he was fragile. He felt her kissing his scars and dropped his head.

"So strong," she murmured in a low voice. "A survivor."

When she was finished she turned him around and had him rinse off. "Don't touch my hair," she demanded before she started using his body wash on her. "I like how it smells," she grinned.

He stood and watched. When she was finished she turned off the water and stepped out. Taking one of the towels, she tossed it to him before taking another one. 'Chonne wrapped it around herself, picked up her clothes, kissed him again and told him she'd see him in the morning before leavin' the bathroom.

"You ain't stayin'?" he asked quietly.

She turned in the doorway. "I'd like to, Daryl. I don't want to make you more uncomfortable."

"I," he muttered.

She nodded her head. "Thank you for not hiding. It means a lot to me."

"Stay?"

"I'll stay."

When he woke up the next morning 'Chonne was gone. He looked out the window and saw it was daylight. "Hell," he yelled before he threw on more clothes, put on his boots and went outside. He nodded to Tom and Ray before heading across the drawbridge and in the direction of the voices he heard in the woods. When he made it to the back he saw 'Chonne was with Steve and they was stringin' barbed wire.

"Hey." She pulled gloves from her back pocket and passed them over. He took them, frowned and headed toward Janet, Helen and Bradford.

* * *

Michonne let out a breath after Daryl took the gloves and wandered over to Janet's group before moving to Jake, Demarcus and Graciela. Last night, showering, had been a gamble on her part. Daryl's back. He was sensitive. The week or so they'd been…involved they'd only been intimate three times. Watch for him and her and it wouldn't change until the Four came home.

The first time he didn't like her touching his back. The second time he still didn't like it. The shower yesterday… She wasn't lying when she called him a survivor. Looking back at Merle Michonne wouldn't have been surprised to find out he'd been beaten, too.

She knew Daryl was insecure with women. Hell, aside from Carol, she couldn't remember him ever seeking out any of the other women in the prison. Beth made him jumpy, Sasha he treated like he did Glenn and Maggie? Maggie was with Glenn. Daryl wouldn't have tried anything with her. Glenn was his friend. At the puzzled look she received from Steve she concentrated on the task at hand.

He was hers now. Those people, important at one time, weren't here. She needed to follow her own advice. They were here. Building a life together.

* * *

Helen and Janet shared a look and a smile as Daryl headed over to Jake, Demarcus and Graciela. To Helen, it seemed like she'd known these people for years, not the actual months she did know them. An apocalypse made for strange bedfellows.

Rand was an incredibly strong minded woman. A force to be reckoned with. The castle and all they'd done, were doing to protect it, was evidence of her determination. She was happy they didn't kill Michonne and Daryl when they'd shown up at the farm. They were formidable in their own right. The few times Jake had gone with them for runs, after he'd gotten over the shock of stealing, he'd had nothing but good words about both of them. Michonne and her katana. Daryl and his crossbow. The decision to come here was a good one.

And it was nice to see love at the end of the world.

"Helen?" Bradford asked. From the look on her husband's face he'd been trying to get her attention for a while. She leaned over and kissed him quickly.

"Stop, Mom," she heard Jake shout in a strangled voice.

"Oh, hush you," she shot back, winking at her love.

* * *

Michonne smiled when she looked over the large barbed wire spike field they'd finished in three days. They needed more rebar for the pits. Maybe they wouldn't need the pits. In the back.

"Looks good, 'Chonne," Daryl commented as he stood behind her.

"It does. Maybe we won't need the pits after all," she remarked.

"Might. We have problems they'll be in the front."

"Probably."

"Tired and hungry," he muttered.

"Me, too,"

"Michonne," Mark's voice came from one of the police radios they'd used when they put up the fence. "I heard a car."

"Back early?" Daryl looked at her.

"It's not them," she whispered.

Daryl took her radio. "Mark, you run your ass back to the castle. Tell your dad to pass out guns for everyone."

"Okay, Daryl," he whispered.

"We gotta go," he grunted before they were running through the woods, heading for the side gate. They were across the drawbridge when the car stopped. Daryl pushed her ahead of him. "Close it up," he yelled when they heard gun shots.

"Shit," Michonne shouted.

"Daryl. We have a problem," Steve yelled from the battlements.

* * *

"Hello, inside," a man yelled. "We come in peace."

Daryl looked at Bradford and saw the man was frowning. Taking the binoculars from Steve, he looked through them to see a fat white guy, dirtier than shit, in a biker jacket, jeans, boots and carrying a gun pointed at the sky, standing outside the fence.

"Gotta funny way of showin' it," Daryl yelled back.

"I'm sorry about that, friend. The last two places we tried to ask for help they started shooting at us before we could get a word out. We weren't shooting at you. We needed to get your attention."

"What do you want?"

"Help, like I said. Me and my boys here we're looking for a place to lay our heads. It's bad out there. We had to leave Georgia. The water's drying up. We couldn't support ourselves. North and South Carolina are full up of those things. They kept eating our animals."

"Bullshit," Michonne hissed.

Daryl knew it was bullshit, too. Although they left Georgia a while ago, it wasn't as bad as the man was tryin' to make them think. The water situation. Well, they'd been on the road, didn't take time to look, they'd just kept walkin'.

"Plenty of places 'round here got water," Daryl shouted.

"We see. We need help. Any ideas where we could start? Every place we've tried has people. Not very friendly people. Wasn't this the state for lovers?"

"We're not friendly either," Michonne yelled.

"Come on, lady. We're not your enemies."

"Sure as hell not friends. Get on down the road. Final warnin'," Daryl advised loudly. He saw Steve and Jamal move into the battlements with rifles up. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. He relaxed when the man went back to one of the cars, got in and they drove away.

"They'll be back," Bradford warned him in a low voice.

"Yeah, they will. Dicks."

"Good call, son," he praised before the sound of one of the cars reached their ears.

"Shit," Michonne shouted when part of the fence was torn down by the racing car.

Daryl's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Bradford with one of the RPG's. "In the Air Force," the man shouted as he fired. Quickly he nodded down at his feet. "Had Tom bring two. Get it, Daryl. This is our place."

* * *

Helen held Graciela's hand as she lay on the table in the clinic and felt useless.

"Gracias, Helen, for letting us stay," she whispered.

Helen had been in the keep with the children during the dick encounter. She'd wanted to be out there, protecting this place, but Tom said someone needed to be with the children. Jenny was livid. Helen knew Jenny had been working with Rand on shooting guns. She'd kept insisting they might need help with the bad men. When the sound of an explosion reached their ears the girl almost ran out of the keep until Helen yelled she needed to stay here. Before Jenny could argue further, Helen relented and gave her one of the guns Tom had left. "Just in case, Jenny," she warned. Jenny had nodded, sat on one of the sofas in the lobby and watched the door, gun out.

The 'war' sounded like it had lasted forever, though realistically Helen knew it hadn't. When the firing stopped and she saw Bradford in front of the windows, he shook his head. It was her cue to finally leave. Her hand was over her mouth before she could stop herself when she stepped outside. She saw Steve and Thomas on the ground and Tom was running over with sheets to cover them up.

"Graciela's in the clinic with Ray," he forewarned her in a low voice.

"Mama," Lupe screamed.

Graciela had been shot in the stomach. Ray shook his head when she came in with Lupe. Her mother kissed her on the cheek and told her to listen to Helen as Graciela kissed her daughter one last time, tears running down her cheeks. Ray took Lupe out of the clinic, sobs still ringing in her ears.

When she stopped breathing Helen moved her hair out of her face, kissed her on the forehead then shoved her knife in the back of Graciela's head. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she did it.

* * *

Bradford closed his eyes and bowed his head as they buried Graciela, Steve and Thomas. He was tired of burying people he knew. Decent people that were just trying to stay alive. He hadn't known the boys long, though it felt like a lifetime, and he was helping to bury them. Graciela hurt more. They'd lost her husband, Jorge, at the farm from a walker attack. She'd told him and Helen, after they buried him, she never wanted to be one of those things.

Coming here seemed like a good idea at the time. It still was a good idea. If this had happened at the farm? Everyone would have been dead. It might have been worse for the women. He had a lot of respect for Daryl and Michonne, taking a stand. It helped they had more firepower than the farm, but they didn't know how everyone else would react to the situation. Everyone stepped up to protect their place. He looked at the castle in the distance. It was their place and they'd protect it. They did protect it. It cost lives. Graciela wouldn't get to see her daughter grow up, but grow up she would. In a good place.


	18. Chapter 18

Jenny sat and pulled weeds with Mark and Tsula while they buried Steve, Thomas and Graciela. She didn't want to go and no one made her. She felt bad for Lupe; her mom dying. Her mom died before the walkers. Her dad? After, the bad men Diana told her he died and she stayed with Diana and her daughter Heather.

She was scared for Rand.

"Rand kills dicks," Mark said.

"What?" she looked at the two kids with a frown.

"Rand kills the dicks," Tsula repeated.

"You said you were scared for Rand," Mark told her. "Rand kills dicks."

Tsula nodded. "I saw her kill a dick once, when we first got here."

"Waya, Seth and Adrian are with her. They kill dicks, too."

"Did you see them do it to?" Jenny asked.

Tsula shook her head. "No but they like Rand. They'll kill the dicks to help Rand."

"They like us too, Tsula, not just Rand," Mark frowned.

"Michonne and Daryl kill dicks," Tsula added.

"My dad, too," Mark sounded proud.

* * *

Janet put together a light dinner for anyone that wanted to eat. She found Lupe laying on one of the sofas in the lobby, finally asleep. Her heart hurt for that little girl.

"She's finally asleep," Helen whispered beside her.

"She should move in with one of you," Tom also whispered when he brought out some of the soup she'd made.

"Bradford and I," Helen volunteered.

"She can stay with me, Helen," Janet answered as they sat down in the circle of chairs away from Lupe.

Jamal sat on the arm of the chair Janet was sitting in. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry about Steve," he murmured.

Janet gave him a wan smile. She'd known Steve from school, but she'd had a boyfriend until this. Lately they'd started talking. Janet took his hand and squeezed. "Thank you."

* * *

Daryl knocked on Michonne's door the next morning. He was kinda worried about her. When she opened it she stood back and let him in.

He moved to the little sofa and sat down, holding out a cup of coffee. She took it and sat next to him, sighing after she sipped.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No. You?"

He hated they lost people. "Still here."

She nodded in agreement. "Better than," she trailed off. He knew what she was going to say. Better than the prison. He didn't really accept it until now he could have lost her then. The Governor had her outside the fences. They did lose Hershel.

She took another sip of coffee and put her head against the back of the sofa. "Is it bad I'm happy we're still here?"

"Nah."

She hummed a noise.

"It ain't, 'Chonne. Yeah, it fuckin' sucks we lost Graciela, Thomas and Steve. We lost more in the past. The flu, the Governor. Shit, we lost a home with that asshole."

"Did you consider the prison your home?" she turned her head and looked at him.

He shrugged. "Yeah. Kinda. Mean, after the farm, we wandered. The prison, it was a shithole, but we had fences, strong buildings, water was close. I hunted, kept some food comin' in along with doin' runs. We had a garden. We had pigs. Didn't you?"

She turned away and took another sip. "No. For me it was a steady place to stay while I looked for the Governor, until the Big Stop run."

He grunted.

"It's why I wanted Alexandria to work out. I wanted a home."

"Got one. A damn good one," he said.

She surprised him when she kissed him. When she pulled away she was smilin' a little. "We do. We have a damn good home." She settled in close to him, her head on his shoulder.

* * *

She didn't know how long they sat like that. Not long. She, they, had to get out there and get some sort of watch going, someone needed to check on the kids. She sat up quickly. "Shit. Jenny."

Daryl stood up with her now empty cup. "Helen took care of her. Made sure she went to ate and went to bed."

"Good."

"We was out lookin' at the fence and the farm, checkin' the animals. She found me before I went to bed."

Michonne nodded. "We need to get a watch together with who we have left. Someone should probably stay with Lupe, for a while anyway," she continued as she stood and headed for the door, Daryl following.

When they reached the dining room her heart sank a little. Lupe was sitting next to Janet, not eating the eggs in front of her. She headed for her regular chair and poured coffee and heaped eggs on her own plate along with some toast. When she noticed everyone was done eating what they could she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Thank you, Bradford and Ray, for taking watch last night. Until the Four get back we'll have watch in the castle only."

"You think they'll come back? Anyone that lived anyway," Jamal sneered.

"Nah. Only one car got away. They know we got some serious shit," Daryl answered.

"I agree with Daryl. They know we have some serious shit. If they were dicks, killing and stealing, any other places they visited probably didn't have serious shit."

"Will Rand be okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, Jenny, Rand will be okay. Waya, Seth and Adrian are with her," she assured the little girl.

"Didn't your group call her Wonder Woman?" Daryl rolled his eyes.

Michonne coughed. "She'll be fine. Watch for now will be two people walking the castle at all times, four hour shifts. We still have to keep up with the animals and the farm. Bradford and Ray, you get a pass until tomorrow. Daryl and Tom will do four this morning, Janet and Jamal, Helen and Jake. I'll take last."

"What about me? I can do it to, Michonne," Jenny raised her voice.

"You can, but we still need to keep up with the farm and the animals," she repeated. "That'll be up to you, Mark, Tsula, Demarcus and Lupe, if she wants."

"You shouldn't be by yourself, Michonne. I'll be ready tonight," Bradford insisted.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Michonne nodded at him.

"Wanna try and keep walkers out of the moat, if we can. Tom, we got any boards?" Daryl questioned.

"We have some, yes. Probably not enough to cover the entire moat though, Daryl," he replied.

"It didn't look like there were a lot when we came in," Ray told them.

"Huh. Pull out what we have. Cover what's near the open fence. As much as we can. Can take down some of the doors of the rooms we ain't usin," he recommended.

"The outbuildings. We'll take those doors," she nodded. "Jake, can you start there?"

"Yeah. It's a good idea. I like to swim in it when it's warm out."

"I know it'll give the walkers a way over, but I'd like to keep the moat walker free, too," Michonne decided. "When the Four get back we'll be have enough people to put the fence back up."

"The kids can also do the cleaning and dishes," Tom added.

"Alright, we have a plan. Let's get to it," Michonne announced and stood up. Tom directed Mark and Tsula to clean off the table and Jenny to do the dishes and sent Demarcus down to the farm. "Helen, Janet?" she called their names. She saw they exchanged looks before they followed her to the lobby. "I know Lupe's not alright," Michonne said. "Hell, none of us are alright."

"She's staying with me," Janet stated.

"Tom told me. It's why I separated you. You're both closer to her. I'm not sure what else to do. The other kids I've known after this had at least one parent, aside from Jenny. She has Rand now," Michonne trailed off.

Helen patted her arm. "We just need to be here for her, Michonne. We have good people. We'll get through this."

Janet smiled a little in agreement before both women left her alone. She knew they would. They were good people. She briefly closed her eyes then went to go find Jake and get started on the moat. Maybe they should try and put the fence back up.

* * *

"Not enough people," Daryl muttered into his lunch. He was spoiled. Boxed mac and cheese sucked. He'd eat it because they were stretched thin. Him and Tom just finished their watch shift and this is what the man made. Daryl'd eat it. They had shit to do. Finish those doors, maybe throw some of the torn down fence across it. Might be easier.

"Hey," Michonne greeted as she sat beside him. "Anything?"

"Nah. Walkers is mostly still by the smokin' cars, good for us."

"Yeah, good for us. We put the boards across. Jake measured the doors and they're too short. I'm thinking some of the fencing."

"Just in the front," Daryl recommended.

"What I thought. We'll get started before I start watch," Michonne replied.

Daryl almost laughed at the look on her face when she filled her plate and mumbled under her breath.

"Jenny?" she shot him a look before taking a bite.

"Bradford and Helen got them down at the farm. Sure Tom's got them set to clean up. Good for 'em." He shifted in his chair. "Sucks, don't it?"

Michonne narrowed her eyes as she looked at her sad lookin' mac and cheese. "Spoiled, aren't we?" she commented.

"Think we deserve a little spoilin'," he countered. "'Specially after."

"Yeah. Dicks," she snarled.

"Dead dicks now," Daryl smirked.

Michonne smiled an evil smile at her plate. "Did you want to try and track the last car?"

"Nah. Got no way of knowing which way they went. If I had someone to go with me, you or one of the Four, sure. Maybe right after, but I didn't want to leave y'all here by yourselves."

She looked at him unimpressed.

"What? Don't mean you couldn't handle it, 'Chonne. Just…I needed to be here."

She nodded before she finished her lunch, pushing her empty plate away. "Thank you."

"We still got some serious shit. Doin' that base run was a good idea."

"Yeah," 'Chonne sighed and sipped her water. "I hope not many groups did runs on bases."

"From what Seth and Adrian told us, most of them probably ran just like theirs. People lost their fuckin' minds, not just on bases. Them two kept their heads. The only other group we've seen with serious shit was the Governor's group. They only had a tank."

"True," she agreed. "It was enough."

"It was. It ain't now though," he smiled is own evil smile her way.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Can you handle the rest? I want to get some sleep before my shift."

"Yeah. Tom, me and Jenny can finish."

Michonne raised her eyebrows. He rolled his eyes. "Girl's gonna wanna help. Have her kill the walkers."

"Hm. She has been working with Rand," she murmured.

"She's good." Daryl looked around before he turned back to Michonne. "You ever wanna ask what she did?"

* * *

Michonne narrowed her eyes as she stared across the tables in the dining room. The group had pushed some of them together, making one long table. Like in advertisements for holidays with family sitting around, dishing out food or whatever was being sold, leaving the others spread out. She wondered why they never changed anything in here.

"She wasn't a lawyer," she confessed.

Daryl stared.

"I was."

"No shit," he goggled.

Michonne never told anyone, not even Andrea, what she'd done before this. Except Rand.

"Must be why you're good killin' walkers. Damn shark lawyer."

Michonne felt her mouth fall open when she turned her head and saw the teasing look on his face. She laughed a little. "And don't you forget it, Mr. Dixon."

He stood and took both of their plates. "I won't, 'Chonne. Should get some sleep." He left her sitting in the dining room by herself. She turned and saw Jake and Helen heading for the table. She laughed again when they looked at lunch with frowns on their faces.

"I used to eat this stuff when I was younger," Jake said as he put clumps of it on his plate. Helen took the spoon and dished her own.

"I made it for you. Looking at it now I'm not sure why," Helen responded.

"It always was better hot," Jake smiled at his mom. "Thanks."

Michonne left when Helen hugged and kissed her son. They didn't notice. She went to her room, stripped to her underwear and laid down. She wasn't tired and she had some hours before she and Bradford started watch. She stared sightlessly at the ceiling.

* * *

Daryl looked at the boards and part of the fence that spanned the moat. The walkers were gettin' interested in them now the cars were just smokin' and no one left alive. He eyed Jenny as she pointed her gun, with a silencer, and shot them as they got near. The girl was a good shot. Helluva shot for not knowin' how to use a gun that good six months ago. He nodded his head in the direction of the castle, she shot another one before leaving. Tom just rolled his eyes and took off his gloves before following with Demarcus. Daryl took another look, it was sloppy as shit, but workable right now. He couldn't wait for Rand and the stooges to get back.

Taking a seat on his bench he leaned his head back, closed his eyes and listened to the cows and chickens. Inside no one could really hear the walkers. It was nice. One of the hardest things to get used to when he came back. Even walking the battlements they couldn't be heard. Not that they had a lot, only when they worked outside.

He lit a cigarette, lots of people smoked in Bridgewater, and listened as Janet and Jamal reported they'd seen nothing but walkers and the smoking cars to Helen and Jake during shift change. Good. Daryl was pretty sure they'd be okay for a minute.

He laughed to himself. 'Chonne was a lawyer. Shit. She was smart so he wasn't that surprised. Kinda he was. He couldn't imagine Michonne in one of them business suits, like lawyers wore on TV shows. He bet she looked hot. He tossed his cigarette butt in the can by the bench, stood up and headed in to see what was for dinner. When he made it to the table he wasn't disappointed to see salad.

* * *

Michonne walked the battlements, not seeing or hearing a damn thing, which was good and bad. It was better than the prison where they could hear walkers at night. She did like living here. If she closed her eyes during the day she could pretend the walkers weren't even there.

She wondered how she would have handled this if she and Daryl had been in charge. Probably not as well as they did. It was a relief to know that she wasn't the leader.

"Hey," Daryl's voice came from in front of her in the dark.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she questioned softly. She didn't know why he was up, everyone else was sleeping except for Bradford.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You have watch in the morning," she reminded him.

"I can do it. Not that spoiled, 'Chonne," he responded.

"Nothing," she reported.

"Nice not hearin' them bastards."

"It is nice."

"You alright?"

She shrugged, not that he could see it. "I'm glad I'm not the leader," she replied after a few minutes of silent walking.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I'm glad I'm not the leader, too. I think you'd be a good one."

She smiled in the dark. "Thanks."

She didn't know how long Daryl stayed with her, a few laps around the battlements, which wasn't easy at night. It'd taken them all some time to get used to doing it without flashlights. The outside lights of the keep helped. Daryl squeezed her hand before he left and she finished her shift feeling…alright.

When she got up the next day she headed to the dining room. Noting it was empty she made her way to the kitchen and plated the leftover salad from last night's dinner before making her way back to the dining room. Michonne didn't know where anyone was and debated going outside to find them. Daryl was up, she was sure. He could handle it.

* * *

Daryl found Ray in the dining room before he was scheduled to do watch with Tom. "Ray, you and Tom got the mornin'. I'm gonna be around."

"Sounds good," he acknowledged with his coffee mug.

He listened as Tom told the kids what chores he wanted done before they were to sit with Helen for lessons. Lupe didn't say anything so he didn't feel the need to say anything to Janet, who ran her hand over the little girl's hair, 'cause it looked like she agreed. Yeah, it sucked she lost her momma, but that shit wasn't gonna change. He knew Helen wouldn't push it. She needed to be around people. Jenny held out her hand and Lupe took it before they left the dining room. He exhaled when he heard the front door to the keep slam shut. He sent Tsula, Mark and Demarcus down after the girls and washed the dishes. He was used to doin' it now. Before this his old man and momma ate out or on paper plates. Not that they cared about him or Merle eatin'.

After he wiped down the table Daryl went and checked on the kids before checkin' in with watch. Aside from switchin' out with Ray Daryl just floated around the castle, checkin' everythin'. He spent time with the others on watch, checked in with Tom, made sure he was okay, made sure Helen was alright, the kids were doin' their homework, not givin' Helen a hard time. He found Michonne with the horse, brushing it, and he told her he'd take the night shift with Bradford.

"You got this?"

"Yes. You should get some sleep," she advised.

"It's where I'm goin' now. Helen had lessons, think they're done now. Don't know where the kids are. Tom's in the keep checkin' inventory on weapons. Think Ray's in the clinic doin' inventory there."

She put the brush up, patted Spot's muzzle and walked over to the fence, leaning her arms on the top rail. "How is everyone?"

"Lupe spent time with Jenny. Don't think it'll get better for her for a while." He shrugged. "Fine, I guess. We all know it coulda been a lot worse."

She patted his hand. "We do know that. We'll get there."

"They should be back in a few days."

"I'll get started on schedules."

* * *

Michonne groaned as she looked out her window and saw it was daylight. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost five. She'd go relieve Daryl and have him take the afternoon of watching over the castle. Letting out a sigh she got up and headed for the shower. She didn't realize how much Rand did. It didn't look like a lot until she started working the schedules. Removing Graciela, Steve and Thomas' names had hurt. Trying to reschedule with Rand, Waya, Seth and Adrian included was difficult.

She'd also walked the castle. Checking on everyone, making sure they were as good they could be. Tom and Ray had dropped off their inventories and she'd updated those. They needed to start a list of things for a run to replace what they lost. They were out of barbed wire and rebar spikes but still had some cement.

Stepping out of the shower to dry off she realized she and Daryl did what Rand did. The woman, when not on watch, teaching Jenny karate or sleeping was always around. Touching base with everyone, helping on the farm or just there. Now she knew she and Daryl could run a place, but…she didn't want to. She knew Daryl didn't want to, either. She couldn't wait until Rand got home.

* * *

Daryl had Tsula walk the parapet near the front every half hour or so. Rand said they'd be gone about a week and her time was almost up. He didn't mind watching over everythin' but he couldn't do it all the damn time. The first three days the Four were gone was easy. They had a job they had to do and they did it. The first day after the attack was hard. The second day was still hard. The other days were better. He wondered if they'd kept the prison if they would have settled down like this. They wouldn't forget but they'd get through it, like Michonne said.

He heard Tsula yell "Waya."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WARNING - Mostly my OC's this chapter until the end.**

* * *

When they started off they didn't have any particular destination in mind. He'd driven them to Bridgewater, at Rand's suggestion, and they started hiking. It wasn't any different from his SAS days, except for the walkers.

There weren't that many, Adrian wasn't surprised to note. It was why he'd followed Seth's suggestion for mountains. Walkers weren't coordinated and the Trail had some traffic, but they'd figured when this started only die hard through hikers would keep going. Or other smart people such as themselves.

They'd stopped for the night in Burketown, cleaning out a small home, taking the food with them. There wasn't anything there aside from walker infested houses, a small diner, a gas station and streets. If they hadn't found the castle it could be an easily defended place, once walls had been installed. Rand hid the coffee she'd found at the local coffee shop, intending to come back later and pick it up. Smart woman. After she'd done that they'd searched all the homes and businesses, looking for coffee, sugar and creamer, stashing it in a truck in the parking lot of the farmer's market, keeping them for another night.

Three days after leaving the castle they'd made it to another small town, Mount Sidney, where they'd stayed another night. It was basically the same as Burketown. They'd searched, took the coffee and stashed it in a few cars on the community college campus.

He and Seth took the lead as they neared Fort Defiance. It was the same size as the other two towns, if not smaller. They didn't have to search the house they were standing in. "Someone's been here," he remarked as they stood in the kitchen. It had been stripped of food, sheets, cleaning supplies, clothes and guns. In fact, the home had been torn apart. Knick knacks had been knocked off the shelves, beds turned over and all the doors were open.

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "There might be people here. We should check the school."

"It makes sense. Schools are usually large, sturdy buildings," Rand seconded. "We were lucky those people locked themselves in the gym," she shuddered.

Adrian agreed. They'd found the gym at the community college and could hear the moans and groans meters before they reached it. Waya took a quick look in the window, after he hotwired a car and drove it closer, standing on the roof to get a look inside. He didn't need to tell them what he'd seen. The look on his face was enough.

"If a group is here it wouldn't be like the college. I know from my years as a reservation cop, when disasters happened schools were usually chosen because they were sturdy," he nodded in Rand's direction. "That seemed more ad hoc."

"It could have been the dicks," Rand frowned.

"Too much trouble for all of this. They would have taken from the businesses," Seth disagreed. "Like Bridgewater. They hit those first."

"They wouldn't have taken the cleaning supplies," he pointed out. He'd, they'd, stripped enough homes in Bridgewater he noticed there weren't any here. "Those dicks weren't real interested in being clean, Rand."

"Let's start with the nearest school."

* * *

Seth couldn't decide if he was excited or leery someone else made it. He liked the coffee they kept finding, even if it was stale. He understood why Rand wanted trading partners or friends. Strength in numbers. "If we strike out at the schools we should see if there's a gated community," he suggested.

"Why?" Waya asked.

"The cleaning supplies. My mom," he let out a breath. "She had a routine. She cleaned on the weekends. Maybe a trailer park."

Adrian nodded. "My mother, too."

"I say we try in the morning. It's getting dark out," Waya pointed to the living room window. He could see it was late afternoon. "We should barricade this place."

"Alright. I'll take first watch," Rand volunteered. She moved around the home, putting the cushions back on the sofa, Waya disappeared up the stairs while he and Adrian moved the bookcase in front of the door and then moved the refrigerator in front of the back door.

"I put one of the beds together. The toilet paper's gone," Waya told them when he came back down.

"Great. All we need is some cards," Seth smiled at them.

"Strip poker?" Adrian laughed.

They played spades, after giving Adrian a lesson. When it was dark he, Adrian and Waya went upstairs to sleep. Seth pulled another mattress in the room they would be using, keeping them all together. When it was his turn for watch he'd gone downstairs and laid on the sofa. Waya said he'd seen a few walkers, so he was being safe. He looked at the ceiling, wondering if they'd make it out of this. They had enough guns and food. People. They needed people. Twenty-one people, five of them children, wasn't enough. Maybe they should do a run to Charlottesville for people. Steve said they were the only ones that made it out of their dorm. They didn't know about the city.

He was surprised Rand didn't think of it. She probably did, but when Bradford and his group showed up she'd gotten claustrophobic. He could understand. It had been just the seven of them for months. He liked them, personally. He'd shot Graciela down nicely. It wasn't smart to shit where you ate and it could have gotten nasty. Rand was enough for him. Right now.

* * *

Rand tilted her head to the side when they finally found a school. It was the middle school and it was walker clear. She looked over her shoulder at the others, who were also staring. "Stay here," she requested as she walked toward it. She pulled her sword and knocked on the nearest door. When she didn't hear anything she did it again before opening it. She walked as quietly as she could through the halls. When she neared what she thought was the office she paused when she heard it.

Looking at the boarded up door on her left she stared at the barricaded classroom, before she walked over and knocked on it. Then she heard them pounding on it. The next classroom elicited the same moans, growls and groans. Peeking through the boards into the window she took a quick step back.

"Move," Waya shoved her out of his way.

"I thought I."

"Shh," Seth cut her off.

"Impressive. It's filled," he told Seth.

"This one as well," Adrian whispered loudly from the next classroom door.

"They're not here. They were here," Seth raised his eyebrows.

"If we find the cafeteria I bet all the food is gone," Waya said.

"Let's check. You idiots," she hissed and walked down the hall. When they reached the cafeteria they headed for the kitchen and were not surprised to see it empty. "Teacher's lounge."

"Why?"

"Coffee. They wouldn't have had it in the cafeteria," she muttered.

"You and your coffee," Adrian sighed.

"Or tea," she grinned. She'd noticed Adrian had taken the tea bags from the homes, cursing the entire time about the quality.

"It'll be gone," Seth turned and walked outside.

"Smart the way they penned those walkers," Waya complimented the unseen group. "It definitely wasn't the dicks."

The elementary school was the same. When they got close to the high school shots rang out.

* * *

"Stay where you are," a woman's voice shouted at them and they stopped. "Drop your weapons," the voice demanded. Waya bristled. "Drop them or we drop you," she threatened. After they looked at each other Rand took her sword off and made a point of dropping. She did the same with her gun.

"I'm keeping the knife. I won't be unarmed," she shouted back.

"Keep it where we can see it," the woman yelled after a few minutes.

Waya, Seth and Adrian did the same.

"What do you want?"

"To speak with whomever is in charge," Rand responded loudly.

They all ducked when they heard the shot.

She turned to see a walker laid out on the ground.

A tall, thin black man with short black hair stepped from inside the school and approached the fence. "We had company," he stated when he got close. "I'm in charge. Who the hell are you and why should I care?"

"I think we're neighbors," Rand drawled.

* * *

Waya leaned against the fence that surrounded the high school and listened as Rand spoke with Robert, the leader of this group. He looked behind the man and his lieutenant, a Hispanic woman named Pauline, at the residents he saw. They must have had thirty people, all adults, standing behind them, staring.

He almost rolled his eyes. The movies and television shows wouldn't have shown this many people of color in an apocalypse. He saw seven white people and the rest were Hispanic or black. No Natives. The man was smart. It was smart keeping the kids inside.

"…intelligence?" Waya paid attention.

"It's not mandatory."

"Shit, lady, we don't do what we don't want to do," Robert sneered.

"Understandable."

Robert looked them all over. "Trade and sharing intelligence. Alright. I'll discuss it with my group. I bet you'd like all intelligence to filter through you?"

Rand shrugged. "Ideally, yes."

Robert laughed harshly. "Ideally. Were you in the army?"

"No. My dad was a Marine."

He nodded. "The football coach was a Marine. He was a good man." Pauline cleared her throat and he sighed.

"I'll start. I killed six men that were using the Trail to rape, steal and kill," Rand offered.

Pauline lowered her brows. "When?" she barked.

"I don't know. Six or so months ago."

"Huh. We had a visit from some assholes around that time," Pauline admitted.

"If they're the same ones they're dead now."

"You killed them?" Pauline challenged.

"I did. They tried attacking my people when we were doing a run. I don't take kindly to dicks threatening my people."

Robert nodded. "Dicks, huh? We call them assholes."

"Good word. Dicks. Assholes. It all means the same," Rand snorted.

"It does." Robert looked them over again. "Alright, Rand, I'll talk to my people about your offer for trade."

"Great. I'll send someone by."

"In a few months. We've got crops to bring in," Robert raised his eyebrows and Rand smiled.

"In a few months. They'll have on blue armbands. So you know they're from me."

"Where are you?"

Waya coughed. "What? You can know where we are but we can't know where you are?" Pauline scoffed.

"We're near Bridgewater."

"Are you in the castle place?" Robert shouted.

"We are."

"Son of a bitch. I read about it in the papers. It sounded fake. Like Disneyland."

"It's a real place," Rand frowned.

"I don't doubt it's a real place. Is it a real castle?" he raised his eyebrows.

"It's a real place," she reiterated.

Pauline narrowed her eyes.

"Fair enough," Robert conceded.

"Would you be interested in other communities knowing where you are?" Rand asked.

"Ambitious, aren't you?" Robert smiled a little. "Let's start with trade and go from there."

"Fair enough," Rand echoed.

Robert and Pauline took a step back, signaling the end of the conversation. "Send your people in a few months. If we happen to have any more asshole attacks we'll send someone your way with a red armband."

"Same with us."

* * *

"That seemed productive," Adrian said as they walked away. He'd felt naked without his sword and gun. Understandable they had to drop them before they could talk to anyone. It's what they would have done. He huffed.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I felt naked without my sword," he muttered.

Seth laughed. "Me, too, man. Me, too."

"It took us long enough to use them effectively. Bullets will run out," Waya opined.

"Someone's making gun powder. All kinds of people made it," Rand rebutted.

"Are we going to?" Adrian asked.

"Yes we are. It's not on the list. I haven't told Tom yet. I wanted to get the other shit done first," Rand replied.

"They have more people," Seth speculated.

"They do. They were in the school. Kids, probably," Waya suggested.

"Smart, really. He'll make a nice trading partner," Adrian declared.

"He will," Rand agreed. "I'm done sightseeing. Let's go home."

"Let's go home. I like the phrase," he smiled at Rand.

"We're taking a car, right?"

"Yes, Seth. We're taking a car. Or a few. We need to get the coffee and tea."

"What else is on your list?" Waya inquired.

"A helicopter or fighter jet. I'm instrument rated," Rand sighed.

"A woman of many talents, Rand," Adrian drawled. "Have you ever flown a fighter jet?"

"Nope. Small planes only. I figured I'd figure it out when I had to."

Waya shook his head as they walked down the street.

"At the very least I could kamikaze their asses," she continued.

"I don't much like that option, Rand," he said. He didn't like that option, at all. Aside from being a stimulating bed partner, he liked her. She was smart, funny and a good leader.

* * *

"We need more people," Seth told Rand as he drove one of the trucks back home. Back home. The castle was his home now. They'd been gone for seven days and he missed it.

"I know," she huffed. "I."

"Feel uncomfortable. We get it. You need to get over that shit, Rand," he cut her off.

"I know that, too, Seth. It's just. I feel twitchy. I don't think I should be in charge."

He laughed harshly. "You're shitting me, Rand. You should lead the place. You told Michonne it wouldn't be easy. You weren't lying. I've led people before."

"Soldiers," she whined.

"Easier than civilians, I know. This? We need people. You know we need people. You'll lose people and it's hard. You'll have to hold their hands. Draw them a fucking map," he threw her words back at her. "It'll never be easy. If you want to make it?" he mocked her, "you need to put on your big girl panties and step the fuck up. Or step the fuck down. Let someone else do it."

"Maybe Adrian should."

"Right," Seth snorted. "He doesn't want it. You know it. Waya? He's not interested either. You? You're a good leader because you're smart and you don't want to do it. But if you continue to doubt yourself? Put shit off because it makes you uncomfortable? We're dead. I mean that in the nicest possible way, Rand." He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You can do this."

"Thomas, Janet, Jamal and Mark. I've thought of asking them to go to back to Charlottesville," she admitted quietly.

"Good choices. They'd know the city."

* * *

She stared out the passenger window of the truck they'd taken in Fort Defiance. They'd had to stop a few times for gas and ended up staying another night in the first house they'd stayed in. They were lucky some cars still had some. Especially the community college. It's what scared her the most. Her luck would run out and she'd lose. Lose people now that she was in charge. Her dad said it wasn't easy. It's why she didn't want to do it.

She wasn't lying when she told Michonne when they first met you couldn't do this alone. She'd done a damn good job in the beginning. It had been easier to hide from walkers and dicks then. Now it was harder.

She didn't like feeling responsible for people's lives. It's why she'd wanted to find a place by herself. Or find someone like Daryl and Michonne. She could give suggestions, they'd consider or take them, she'd get it done, but ultimately not responsible. She didn't have a problem doing hard things. Except this. Leading people.

Now she had Seth, Waya, Tsula and Adrian. Michonne and Daryl. Tom and Mark. Jenny. Bradford, Helen and Jake. Graciela, Lupe, Ray, Demarcus, Steve, Janet, Jamal and Thomas. She was responsible for keeping them safe. Alive. Living to see another day in this fucked up world. If she moved one way someone could die. If she didn't do something someone could die. Easier to take the bullet.

She did feel excited the closer they got to Bridgewater. She was going home. Home to a castle. With food. Good people. Relatively sheltered. She wasn't so excited when she saw empty cars with bullet holes along their road. She didn't need to tell Seth to slow down. He pulled off to the side and they got out of the truck.

Rand heard Waya and Adrian come up behind them. She wasn't shocked to see they had their guns out. She pulled her sword and led the way. Easier to take the bullet.

When they finally made it to the castle Rand saw shells of burnt out cars, holes in the ground, walkers and parts of the fence were down. "Son of a bitch," she yelled as she cut off walker heads along with Waya, Seth and Adrian.

She looked up when she heard Tsula yell "Waya."

"What in the hell happened?" Rand yelled at Daryl and Michonne when they came to a stop near them, standing on part of their recently constructed fence that was now on the ground.

"Dicks."

She turned and whacked off the arms of the last walker she could see before cutting its head off and stabbing it. Then Michonne and Daryl started talking. Rand almost wanted to clap when Michonne told her about Tom voluntarily taking a gun and using it on the dicks. She wanted to rage when Daryl told her about Graciela, Thomas and Steve.

"…they were in the battlements. Don't know how the hell they were hit. Graciela, either."

"Jamal and Janet dug the graves while we killed the walkers," Michonne continued, "so we could bury them. We made a watch schedule, made sure the animals and the farm were taken care of. Lupe's staying with Janet right now. We put boards and some of the fencing over the moat to keep it walker free."

"Tom did an inventory of the guns and shit. Ray did the same in the clinic. Michonne updated the spreadsheet," Daryl added.

She nodded and stomped over to the graves, ignoring the chatter of Waya, Seth and Adrian as they headed into the castle. Rand trusted Michonne and Daryl but she needed to see how bad she'd fucked up. Not like Graciela would magically come back to life, normal. She wouldn't come back at all thanks to Helen.

Putting down a friend or loved one wasn't something she'd ever done before. She'd probably lose her shit. It was a good thing she didn't have friends or loved ones.

* * *

Michonne told Daryl to head inside and make sure Jenny didn't come out, she'd bring Rand in in a little while. He grimaced and followed the others. She silently wished him luck before she trailed Rand.

* * *

"Where's Rand?" Jenny nailed him with the question the minute he walked in the door. "Waya, Seth and Adrian came inside. Where's Rand?"

"She's goin' to see Graciela, Thomas and Steve. 'Chonne'll bring her in." Jenny frowned and started to walk around him. "Stay here, Jenny. She ain't goin' nowhere. She's pissed. Needs to cool off a little."

Daryl didn't know what the little girl was lookin' for but she stared at him a minute before heading for his bench. She sat and stared at the door. He sat and lit a cigarette.


	20. Chapter 20

Michonne stood behind Rand as the woman stood near the three markers of Graciela, Steve and Thomas.

"Are you going to leave?" she finally asked.

Rand whipped around. "Shouldn't I?"

"Why? You were the one that said dicks would find us. They did."

"This was my fault."

"Really?" Michonne drawled. She did know how Rand worked. Michonne had a lot of respect for Rand, especially after, but the woman needed to step the hell up. "Did you send them our way?"

"Don't be an ass. No," she scoffed.

"Then how is it your fault?"

"I should have been here," she yelled.

"Why? We handled it."

"Really? Three people are dead. Good people," Rand sneered.

"They knew what they were doing when they picked up those guns. They were protecting their home. What the hell would you have done? Had all of us stay in the keep?"

"Yes," she shouted.

"That's stupid, Rand, and I never took you for a stupid woman." She paused. "Are you going to run away?" she repeated her earlier question.

She looked like Michonne had just punched her in the stomach. Michonne nodded her head. "I know how you work. You'll do the easy shit. You won't do the hard shit. This? This the hard shit. Not making schedules, cleaning out towns, putting up fences. This. Losing people is the hard shit. This is our life. Walkers and dicks. And a home we protect with our lives. It's worth it. Graciela died protecting this place so her daughter could grow up. She may not go to the prom or shopping or the movies, but she'll live. In a good place. In her home. And you?" she jabbed her finger in the direction of the shocked woman. "You are an arrogant ass, Rand, thinking you can control it all. You can't."

"Fuck you, Michonne," Rand snarled.

"No. Fuck you, Rand. You aren't omniscient. You're shrewd, intelligent and a coward. The dick I was following? I had a lot of respect for him at one time. This? Losing people screwed him up, too. But he didn't run. He fought. He fought hard. He did dick things but he didn't run away. Like you. It's a sad day when dicks beat you," she ended in a shout.

"I don't like you."

"Bullshit. You like me. You like all of us. It's why you want to run. You don't want to see us die. Killing people is easy. Losing them is hard. I know. I lost my son. I lost myself," she sniffed as wiped her eyes. "So many others. This wasn't your fault. I know you're not happy you were right. I think you're pissed you were right. This place? It is sheltered but you told me once dicks are everywhere. They are. There's nowhere you can run." She pointed at the castle. "This is our life now. Walkers and dicks. But if we're lucky, we can include a home and good people in there, too."

"I," Rand cleared her throat. "I should have thought of something else."

"What? Until you can make invisible walls this is what we have." She walked over and stood near the graves. "They were good people. We need more good people and you know it."

* * *

Rand looked at the graves and cursed herself again. "The fence needs to be put back up," she observed. She didn't like Michonne knew how she worked, the bitch. On top of Seth lecturing her on the same thing.

"We know. We're not filling the holes. We got the barbed wire field up in the back."

"I shouldn't run this place," she reiterated to Michonne.

"We think you should," she rebutted.

"I took things for granted."

"Dick are everywhere, Rand."

"I know. The fence. It wasn't enough. I thought being here? Shit. This place hadn't even fucking opened. We took the fucking brochures," she screamed at the sky.

"Maybe they were like the dicks on the Trail."

"It doesn't fucking matter. Dicks are everywhere. Dicks," she sneered. Michonne didn't say anything. She was kind of pissed. "Do you think I'll stay? With that little speech?"

"Are you leaving?"

She hung her head. "Dicks are everywhere. Walkers are everywhere. Where would I go? I'd have to start again. Maybe end up someplace worse." Daryl was right, this was a good place. There was nowhere for her to run away to. She sighed. "I'm just so pissed. It's why I chose this area. This place."

"Dicks are everywhere," Michonne repeated.

"I fucking know it. I hate it. I miss my ivory tower and the only thing I had to kill was some guy's ego. Fuck." She ran her hand through her hair and paced. "We need spikes on the fence. Like the prison Daryl was in."

The woman nodded. "Good idea. Pits?"

She tilted her head back and sighed. "Not right now. Not with this shit we need to clean up." She finally looked at Michonne. "I am sorry I wasn't here."

"Did you make friends?"

"I'm not sure yet. We brought back coffee and tea."

"Only you," Michonne huffed out a laugh.

"Yeah, well, I need my coffee."

She nodded. "Daryl and I started planning a run for more barbed wire and rebar for the spikes."

They headed for the castle. "Wood, too. You need something to hang the spikes on."

"I'll have Tom put it on the list," Michonne told her.

"Someone will need to go back and see Robert and tell him about this. Did any get away?"

"One car left after Daryl and Bradford used the RPG's."

"Well hell. We may need to do another base run," Rand muttered.

"Let's do these other things first," she suggested.

"I'm so fucking tired."

"We'll get your report later."

"Thank you, General," Rand looked at Michonne out of the corner of her eye as they walked toward the castle. "I may like you. A little."

* * *

Daryl found Michonne in her room after she came back inside with Rand. He watched as Rand headed up the stairs to her room, Jenny holding onto her hand, before he shut the door.

"She gonna leave?"

'Chonne shook her head. "No. There's nowhere for her to run. She knows it."

"She was right. Dicks found us."

"She doesn't think she should run the castle."

"Is she outta her fuckin' mind, 'Chonne? Hell, yeah, she should run this place. Shit. Me and you never woulda thought of half the shit she did. The other three, either," he raised his voice.

'Chonne sat on the loveseat. "I know. The other three won't do it. You and I won't do it. Rand's going to have to do it."

"Need more people."

"I told her that, too."

He took a seat in one of the chairs. "Least she didn't go crazy," he muttered, causing 'Chonne to laugh a little.

"You're right. At least she didn't go crazy. We've dealt with worse. The Governor. Gareth. I don't think she has. She runs. Unless it's something she thinks she can reasonably control, like the situation with the dicks in Bridgewater."

"She needs to man the fuck up," he snorted.

"She will." 'Chonne stood. "Let's take a bath."

"What?"

She held out her hand. "Let's take a bath, Daryl."

"Together?"

"Together. We need it. I have a feeling we'll be in and out for a while. She thinks we might have to do another base run."

"Fuck this woman, 'Chonne, and her base runs," he grumbled.

"Come on," she wiggled her fingers. He stood up, took her hand and followed her into the bathroom. 'Chonne started the water and dumped some rose smellin' shit then he saw bubbles.

"Hell no. No bubble baths. I ain't five."

She took off her clothes, put her hair up, got in the huge ass Jacuzzi tub and smiled a little. "I think we need to be five for a little while."

Daryl shifted on his feet. "Fuck it." He took off his clothes and got in with her. She pushed him against the side and slid between his legs, leaning her head against his chest.

"We need candles the next time we do this," she whispered.

He relaxed and put his arms around her.

"Turn the water off, will you?" she requested.

Daryl moved her a little, turned then shut the water off. She went back to her original position when he leaned back. He could do bubble baths with 'Chonne.

"Did you want to move in with me?" she asked out of nowhere.

He froze.

"Or not."

"You mind?"

"We can keep doing what we're doing, Daryl. I don't want to…ruin this. I know how you are. You need your space. I can visit you or I'll give you the key to my room," she offered.

He kissed her neck. "Like to. If you don't mind," he said in a low voice.

"I'll make some space in the wardrobe," she murmured as she ran her fingers up and down his arms.

"Candles. Yeah, candles," he agreed.

* * *

After dinner Rand had Seth, Waya, Adrian, Michonne and Daryl meet her in the solar. She handed out drinks before she took her own and sat on one of the sofas. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her people and almost passed out. She had people. She'd said it to Robert, but now she accepted it. These were her people. "It's been pointed out to me that I lack in certain areas."

"That's not what I meant, Rand," Seth protested.

"It should have been. I told Michonne that if she and Daryl were going to run the castle they needed to act like they ran the castle. I've been playing like I do, but I haven't. All of you have seen it. We need people. We need to put the fence back up and we're putting spikes on it. I'm putting the pits on the back burner for now. We need to tell Robert, our maybe new friend, of the dick encounter we just had. Michonne informed me she and Daryl started planning a run for more barbed wire. Adrian and Waya, I'd like you two to go visit Robert. He's in Fort Defiance at the high school," she looked at her advisors. "While you're on your run to find more supplies, stop by Linda's and tell her what happened. Don't get too detailed, just we had a dick encounter, we fought them but some got away. They don't need to know what we have weapons wise. Ask her if she'd like to be included in intelligence sharing as well as trade. It's not mandatory she do so. You can tell her where we really are."

"Why?" Daryl frowned.

"If we share intelligence, Daryl, they need to be able to find us," she pointed out. "Also, tell her any more communication from us will involve our people wearing blue armbands. It's what I told Robert we would do. If we do it for one, we do it for them all."

"It's a good idea," Michonne nodded.

"Thank you. It won't always be you two. I don't want to inadvertently start something between our groups." She took a sip of wine. "I'm not sure how to tell you this without sounding arrogant. Which was also pointed out. I'd like the Castle to be the focal point of any communities we find. Shit. I'm not sure how to say this." She let out a breath. "I'm not a student of history, per se, but I'm not unaware of history. In the future, trade will start again. I'm trying to jump start it, I guess, to cut down on dicks. Thriving communities means less chance for dicks to thrive. If communities thrive, more chance for survival." She looked and saw they were all following along. "Any communities we find along the Trail."

"No communities outside of our designated area," Waya nodded.

"Right. We're not going to head to Richmond right away. I want to settle our part of the world first."

"Do you have it mapped out yet?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"I do. I'll show everyone later. It's in the office. Any current and future communities should have a focal point, like everything used to run through DC or state capitals. It's what I want the Castle to be. The head of our little section. I don't want us to be dictators, more like the original thirteen colonies when the British arrived."

"Ambitious," Michonne noted.

"Yeah. This dick encounter made me realize if I do this? I need to do it. I can't just say I want to do it and there's half-hearted follow through. We can't chance someone else trying to do this and they're dicks. Until we get more people we're going to be stretched thin. I'm asking Jamal and Janet, when you two get back, to go to Charlottesville and find people and I'd like you both to go with them. I know, not your thing, but I can't be in five places at once," she pointed to Michonne. "You're the interviewing committee. You can interview on the spot. I trust you to bring back good people. We'll go get the barbed wire and rebar, rebuild and reinforce. The walls. We'll still do those in the back." She took another sip of wine. "Janet's taking care of Lupe?"

"Helen and Janet," Seth answered.

"Alright, she needs to learn to kill walkers, at the very least."

"Think both of 'em will be willin' to let her do it," Daryl commented.

"Good. We still need a cover for the vehicles we're keeping. One of the National Guard camps would have tents. We'll need to find one and take what we can."

"Find one?"

"Please. Find one."

"How many people you want?" Daryl asked her.

"How many do you think? We have eleven rooms occupied, right now. If Lupe moves in with Janet permanently that will make ten, leaving twenty rooms empty. Plus, some of what Michonne and I think were supposed to be employee housing. Right now, let's leave those alone until we can check them out. How many people did you have at the prison?"

"Mm, maybe forty?" Michonne looked at Daryl.

"Yeah, 'bout that many. Included kids, too."

She closed her eyes. "I don't know. I'd say no more than thirty for right now. With us that would make almost fifty. Robert had more than thirty at his place. Linda?"

"Shit, she had almost twenty?"

"Maybe more," Michonne added.

"We'll leave it between thirty and fifty total. If we find more we can set them up in Bridgewater," she opened her eyes. All of her trusted people seemed to relax. Shit. She should have left when she had the chance. Michonne watched her. "I'm staying. Damn it."

"Good. We would have followed you, Rand," Adrian drawled.

"Bradford should go with us," Michonne pointed to herself and Daryl. "They know this area. Or Jake."

"Take who you need."

"We'll leave tomorrow," Waya nodded toward Adrian. "It won't take us that long. I'll have Tom find something blue."

"Thank you," she exhaled. "I'll try and do better in the future."

"Ain't doin' bad now, Rand. When we was at the prison we was attacked twice. First time tricked 'em into leaving. The second time was the tank. Lost more people," Daryl coughed. "Good people. Good place here."

"Thanks, Daryl," she smiled wanly.

* * *

She and Daryl decided to wait until Waya and Adrian came back from the Fort, the name they'd given the community at the high school. According to them, when they got back, Robert appreciated the heads up and promised to do the same, should the ones that lived show up, as well as the name. Apparently they hadn't thought about a name for their place as the only people they'd had contact with was assholes, their term. And as much as Rand acted like she didn't care, Michonne knew the woman was grateful to not have that many people gone at the same time, now.

She was in the passenger seat of the car Daryl was driving with Helen and Bradford in the back, and tried not to feel excited. They hadn't done badly. Dicks were everywhere and they did find them. This? She felt like when they first went looking for the fencing. They were making their place better. More fence. Adding spikes. Spike barbed wire field. She was sure, now that Rand had pulled her head out of her ass, she would think of something else besides pits. She really didn't want to dig pits.

She glanced at Daryl as he got in. She liked his shorter hair and showed him she liked his shorter hair. Daryl, she forgot, had been kind of good looking when she first met him, even though his dumb ass was pointing a crossbow at her. She was glad Helen told him he needed a haircut.

He'd moved his few changes of clothes in her room, now their room, and hung his key back up with the others. It felt good. She'd been leery of asking him to move in. She knew how he was at the prison. Michonne found herself asking him anyway. He'd surprised her when he said yes. They were moving pretty fast and she didn't want to scare him off. She smiled at him when he ran his hand through his hair. She was in love with Daryl Dixon. Shit.

* * *

He rolled his eyes as he got in the driver's seat of the Honda. Daryl knew 'Chonne was excited. Last night he'd had to make her put down the list Rand, Tom and her had made for what they'd need to rebuild. The day he'd moved in, almost as soon as they got out of the tub, he'd confessed that he was glad they were back and Rand could take over. And using the RPG's was fuckin' cool. She agreed with Rand being back and was happy they had that kind of firepower.

Him and 'Chonne. He'd never had a girlfriend before all this. Different. Not what he expected. He was happy she asked him to move in with her. Not that he had a lot to move in. He was kinda scared he'd fuck this up so he was gonna watch Waya, Seth and Adrian and how they acted with Rand. Weird ass relationship but it wasn't his business. He ran his hand through his shorter hair. She smiled at him. She liked it, said he was hot. He didn't know about that, but it reminded him of how he was when this first started.

'Chonne wasn't pretty to him. She was beautiful, but crazy. "Excited?" he drawled.

"Kind of. We're making our home better."

"Amen," Helen said from the back.

* * *

Adrian groaned as he stood straight and looked down the line of sheet metal walls. It had been a good idea. He only wished Michonne and Daryl were here to help. They did need people. He'd always thought they needed more people. Rand had known it too, which is why he and Waya had told Seth to talk to her on their way back. Not that she wouldn't listen to him or Waya, but after the tidbit she'd dropped about her father being a Marine they'd decided Seth would be the better choice.

He wondered what would happen to them when Daryl and Michonne came back with more people. Right now he was surprisingly comfortable with the relationship he had with Rand, Seth and Waya. It wasn't conventional by any means, but these were unconventional times. He cared for her. And for Seth and Waya. He'd been friends with Seth for a few years now. Waya, probably a year. He surprised himself, actually, with this relationship, these friendships.

He counted Daryl and Michonne as friends, too. He shook his head as he watched Seth move along the wall, checking the sturdiness of it. Before, being in the service, he'd never have met, let alone be friends with someone like Daryl. He was a good man. He and Michonne made a lovely couple.

* * *

Seth stood underneath the hot water and sighed with relief. Finally the sheet metal wall was finished. Quite a surprise if someone tried to go over it. They'd find themselves tangled up in barbed wire. Maybe they'd fall on the spikes. Rand was evil. He liked it. He liked her.

He dried off, put on his boxers and laid down on one of the beds in the room he shared with Adrian, Waya and Rand. He was tired. They'd busted ass and got the entire wall in the back finished in a week. They were really good. He was interested in the spikes on the fence. They were starting that project the day after tomorrow. Most of the rebar spikes had been shaved down; everyone had spent time doing it, even the kids.

Lupe was getting better. She had ended up moving in with Janet. Bradford and Helen had stepped in the 'grandparent' role. It suited them, actually. He hoped Michonne and Daryl brought back more kids. It would be good for Tsula and the others. Adults? Different story. He wondered if he'd find someone, another woman, to get involved with. Rand? The woman was a force. Intelligent. Funny. Capable. Deadly. Ambitious. Well suited to lead the castle. He cared for her, but he didn't love her. He'd keep an open mind.


	21. Chapter 21

"'Chonne, you alright?" Daryl's voice came from outside their bathroom door.

"I'm fine," she responded before she threw up again.

"Don't sound it," he countered.

"I said I'm fine. I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"I said I'm fine, Daryl. I'm trying to use the bathroom here," she yelled at him. She sat on the floor against the toilet as she heard his boots walking away. She stood on shaky legs and rinsed her mouth before she left the bathroom. She was surprised to see him sitting on the loveseat, waiting on her. Daryl was sensitive sometimes.

Three months and twenty people later they were still together. Whatever 'together' constituted in this world now. She, Daryl, Jamal and Janet had spent a few weeks near Charlottesville, going into the city to places Janet and Jamal thought they'd find people before they moved onto the surrounding towns. They found people. They'd had to kill people. She knew Rand wished they'd left Jonathan Wilmer where they found him. He reminded her of Eugene, except with a little more personality, though not much more. Sometimes she thought Rand took great pleasure in shooting down his dumb ass ideas. If he kept up with the 'if I ran this place' spiel Michonne wouldn't be surprised if he had an accident or Rand gave him food and a map as she kicked his ass out of the castle.

She walked over and sat on his lap. Automatically he put his arms around her as she leaned against his chest.

"You sure you're okay, 'Chonne? Sounded like you're sick," he observed.

"Probably food poisoning," she sighed.

"Huh. Alright. You still wanna go? I'll tell Rand."

"No, we'll still go. I'll just be careful of any old world food I eat."

He muttered something she didn't take time to hear. He moved her off his lap, stood up and held out his hand. She took it with a smile and kissed him back when he leaned in. "You sure?"

She rolled her eyes and went to get her katana from the mantle. Rand and Waya were taking Jenny and Tsula hunting. She and Daryl were just back up. "I'm sure."

"Let's go. Wastin' daylight," he said from the door. When she drew near he kissed her again. "Can think of somethin' else I'd like to do better."

* * *

"Let's go. Wastin' daylight," he said as he watched her walk toward him. When she got closer he kissed her again. "Can think of somethin' else I'd like to do better."

"Aren't you a smooth talker," she teased before kissing him quickly. "Later I expect you to show me what."

"I will, 'Chonne," he promised.

Daryl watched 'Chonne as they headed out of the castle. He thought it was a good idea, teaching them to hunt. He'd thought it when Rand said it, he didn't know how many months ago now. When she yelled at Helen when they first got here. Mark and Lupe were learnin'. Seth and Adrian were teaching them, Helen, Bradford, Jake and Tom. All the new people should learn. They'd brought back four more kids and he didn't think it would take that woman long before they were out here learnin', too.

After they came back from recruiting they'd helped finish the spikes on the fence in the front before Rand decided to stop for a while. He thought she was still workin' on invisible walls. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't invent some. Things had been calm since the dick attack. They had two tradin' partners and another community that wanted to be involved in the 'intelligence sharin'. Stupid ass name, but Lenny, weird ass guy, seemed to relate to it.

He smiled as they walked out of the fence. Those were some nice spikes they had on the outside. Rand wanted to be sure any cars would die before they could take down the fence again. The front of the fence looked like a porcupine. He saw Rand pause and look it over before Jenny nudged her and they started for the Trail.

He kept an eye on 'Chonne as they walked along, katana on her back. He put his crossbow down sometimes, inside. They all kept a knife or somethin'. Them four idiots still wore the swords. It was impressive. 'Cept for Jonathan Wilmer, the guy was an ass, everyone was scared of them when they first got there. After a few weeks things seemed to calm down and the new people were good. They were happy to be here. They should be. They'd found some of them in warehouses with barely any water or food.

Then he frowned when he remembered Tammy Jenkins tryin' to talk him up. Him and 'Chonne didn't spread their business, they didn't run around holdin' hands or kissin' in public. Waya knew 'cause he'd told the man. He considered Waya his friend and if he said he wouldn't tell anyone he wouldn't tell anyone, but she needed to stop. He didn't like that Dominic guy talkin' to 'Chonne. He always stood too close to her, in his opinion.

They slept together, ate together, had watch together sometimes and worked with the animals and the farm together. He didn't know if he was doin' anythin' wrong. 'Chonne treated him like normal, except when they were in their room. He liked they'd talk at night, in bed. It reminded him of some of the TV's shows he'd watched. Husband and wife talkin' in bed at night. He brought his attention back to the kids as they set their snares. Good kids. Waya caught his eye and looked at the ground. He nodded.

* * *

Michonne was getting a funny feeling in her stomach as Rand looked at the snares the kids had set. She kept tilting her head as she circled them. Daryl caught her eye and rolled his. He recognized the look, too. She was thinking of something. It would involve building. She liked the fence, even though it looked like a porcupine threw up all over it. The walls and spike barbed wire field in the back were nice. What few walkers made it down from the mountains were quickly taken out by whomever was in the battlements. Rand had wanted to pen some of them up for the kids to practice killing. Michonne agreed, but suggested cutting off the arms and jaws, to minimize the risks of being bitten or scratched. It was her next project and the four were working on the pen.

This? This wouldn't be good. For dicks in the long run but for the residents in the short run. Hell. The woman should try and invent some invisible walls. The farther they walked away from the snares she breathed a sigh of relief. Rand had to concentrate on Jenny and Tsula, not figure out new and improved ways to kill them.

When they returned to the castle, three rabbits heavier, she headed to their room and the shower. Daryl surprised her when he opened the door and stepped in. He pushed her up against the wall, under the spray, and showed her what he would rather have been doing. She appreciated his efforts. Daryl was never one, in the past, to start things with her. The kissing was relatively new. She liked it. It meant he was involved with her, not just using her as a piece of ass. Shower games were fun. The water was turning cold by the time she screamed his name. He held her up on shaky legs. "Shit," he whispered in her ear. He wasn't too steady himself. When the water did turn cold she found the energy to get out and she glared at him. "Can't help it, 'Chonne. Been thinkin' about this all damn day," he grinned wickedly as he shut off the water.

"Who are you and where's Daryl?" she said. She wanted to take it back when his face fell.

"Sorry," he muttered as he dried himself off.

She put her hand on his chest. "I liked it. It's. You usually never."

Daryl moved around her and she grabbed onto him from behind, stopping him before he left the bathroom. "Uh, watched your ass most of the day today. I, uh," he stuttered to a stop. "I'm. Never had a girlfriend before. I like you, 'Chonne. A lot. Not good with this shit. I do know we can't date or nothin'." He turned to face her. "Don't know if I'm doin' this shit right. You never say. You always start. Figured I should do some of it."

She wanted to cry, it was so sweet. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "You're doing plenty of shit right." He seemed to relax. "You'd know if you weren't."

He smiled a little then. "Kinda figured." He slapped her ass. "Come on. Got rabbit waitin'."

She raised her eyebrows. "Slapping my ass?"

"Got a nice one." He slipped out the door.

She shook her head and followed her…boyfriend to get dressed.

When she woke up the next morning she headed for the toilet. When she was done throwing up, she realized Daryl wasn't in the room and was happy. She wasn't a stupid woman. Since this started her period hadn't been regular. They were using condoms and she was taking the pill as a backup because condoms broke. She stood up, rinsed out her mouth, flushed the toilet and went to find Ray.

* * *

Rand sat behind the desk, per usual, as she watched her advisors enter the office. The hunting trip, aside from getting a few rabbits, had been inspirational. The snares were interesting. Daryl's help, along with Seth and Adrian's ideas she was sure they would have, would settle her mind about the woods.

"While we were hunting yesterday, I had an idea."

"Figured," Daryl snorted.

She sighed. "It's not bad, I don't think, and it wouldn't take a lot of work. I don't think."

"You're known for not thinking things out, Rand," Michonne responded blandly.

"True. Very true. Smart ass. The snares. Can we adapt them to the woods?"

"What?"

"Can we use snares in the woods to, I don't know, capture or kill walkers or people?"

Daryl frowned. "Like in the movies or somethin'?"

"Yes," she sat forward. "Like in the movies. Make a snare wall or something? You know, trip wires with nets or spikes or something."

Michonne raised her eyebrows while Daryl frowned and ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe. Don't know."

"Can you get with Seth and Adrian? They were Special Forces and have, in the past, set up trip wires to bombs. I'm pretty sure." Michonne gave her a look. "I know they had to have dealt with them in some fashion."

"How do you know?" the woman quizzed her.

"Experience."

Michonne didn't push it, which made her happy. Aside from the insulting lawyer question they didn't get into each other's histories. Not that she had anything to hide, she didn't, but what happened in her past life didn't have anything to do with her present life. It gave her skills to survive this.

Her present life included running a Castle she wanted to be the new DC of the area surrounding the old Virginia portion of the Shenandoah Valley slash Appalachian Trail, three men, a girl who adopted her and almost forty people to keep alive. Shit. It was easier in her last life.

"Booby traps?" Michonne's question got her attention.

"Yes, booby traps. Like what the pits may never be. These will be just in the woods, where we have less control."

She saw Michonne close her eyes and shake her head a little. Sue her. She was a control freak. "Actually, I'm an idiot and should have thought of them sooner," she pouted.

"Had other things goin' on Rand," Daryl reminded her.

"Still, I'm a little slow and I need to catch up."

"Did any of your other places have booby traps?" Michonne asked.

"No, but it wasn't my place to point out these things. A cop out, I know. But I'm serious. Other people ran the places. I offered suggestions. They didn't take them. They were there first. They shed the first blood for their places, I assume. Plus, I guess I really didn't want to lead the Castle and hoped you two would do it. Now, I do run it. So, booby traps for the woods."

"Yeah, I'll think about it. How to make 'em…booby traps."

"I know. Paranoid as all fuck," she grinned at Daryl.

"Nah. Good idea. Shoulda thought of 'em."

Rand narrowed her eyes at the sudden smirk on Daryl's face. "What?"

"Close. Invisible wall. Knew you'd do it."

"I don't like you," she huffed.

Daryl huffed out a laugh. "Sure ya don't."

Rand saw Michonne frown like she was trying not to laugh. "Smart ass."

Daryl stood up, told them he'd find the three stooges and start on the booby traps. Michonne rolled her eyes. "It's the three musketeers, Daryl," Rand raised her voice.

He turned in the doorway. "Nah. Stooges."

"Whatever," she muttered as she watched him leave. She shrugged when she looked at Michonne. "Not a lot of building," she grinned cheesily.

Michonne broke and smiled. "I can't believe you."

"It's not," she protested half-heartedly before she cleared her throat. "So, anything else going on?"

Michonne stood and shook her head.

"Okay. I'll see you later." She nodded to her advisor and watched as Michonne left. She put her head on the desk and sighed. Not much got by her, but something was up with the woman. She was torn between butting in and staying out of it. She'd never had any friends and she certainly didn't know how to interact with people in a social setting. Rand snorted. That was a lie. She did, she just chose not to. This was certainly not a normal social setting and she still didn't have friends.

"Fuck it," she whispered. If Michonne wanted to tell her something that would impact their lives, she would.

* * *

Ray smiled at her when she walked back to one of the exam rooms of the clinic where he was waiting for her. "So? Are you?"

Michonne sighed. "I am."

"Congratulations, Michonne. And Daryl, too." She widened her eyes. Ray frowned. "We're not stupid. We've seen how he looks at you. He doesn't like Dominic much." He gave her a bottle. "Prenatal vitamins. I have delivered a baby before. I, uh, helped with one. Umbilical cord," he stuttered to a halt.

Michonne understood and clenched the bottle in her hand. "I'll have the Four go out and get some prenatal equipment. Sonogram machine, incubator, just in case. And books. Maybe they'll find a doctor," he smiled at her again. "Rand's always saying all kinds of people made it."

She stood and thanked Ray.

"Michonne, I'm happy for you and although I'm not a real doctor I won't tell anyone," he promised.

She nodded and left the clinic. She was glad Daryl was on watch. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. She didn't even know if he wanted kids. He liked kids. He liked Tsula, Jenny and Mark. Carl and Judith. He named Judith before Carl did. 'Little ass kicker'. Carl had loved telling her that story. Shit. She was pregnant. She didn't know if she wanted to have another child. When she reached their room she laid on the bed and cried.

When Michonne opened her eyes she could see it was getting dark out. Great, she sighed. She fell asleep. She got up, went into the bathroom and washed her face. It was close to dinner, she could tell. She'd gotten used to eating regular meals and sleeping on a, mostly, regular schedule. She put her hands on her still flat abdomen. When she heard the door open she started brushing her teeth.

"Hey," Daryl greeted, kissed her near her mouth, started stripping and got in the shower. Michonne leaned against the sink and watched. She loved Daryl. Ray said Daryl looked at her. Didn't like Dominic Winston talking to her. He never said he loved her. He liked her. She wasn't just a woman he was using for sex. When she was finished, she spit and rinsed. Might as well rip off the band aid.

"I'm pregnant," she said quickly.

* * *

Daryl stopped drying off. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. The pills must be old or not my prescription or the condoms had holes or they were old or a combination of all four," she rushed out.

He finished drying off. "Okay. Whatta we need? Do we need anythin'? I know we have a lot, but do we have baby shit? Vitamins, right?"

When she started tearing up he dropped the towel and put his hand on her face, wiping away her tears. "It's okay, 'Chonne. Just…I'll ask Rand."

Michonne made a weird noise. "She's never had a child before, Daryl."

"So? She knows a lot. She can figure it out. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you or the baby," he promised. He kissed her on the mouth. "Gotta start eatin'. You want somethin' special? Somethin' we don't have here? Pickles? We'll figure out how to make 'em. Can figure out how to make ice cream, too. I'm sure Rand or one of the stooges could."

"You want this baby?" she whispered.

He took a step back. "What the hell, Michonne? Course I do. I love you. After this started never thought I'd have a kid. Couldn't stand the women we found." He shrugged. "Sasha maybe. Them women in Alexandria? Fuck 'em."

"Carol?"

"Carol? Hell no. Carol and me, we went through some shit. She." Daryl huffed out a breath. "She lost her daughter. Rick had to put her down when we was at Hershel's farm. Didn't agree with Rick kickin' her out after she killed Karen and David. Yeah, she shouldna done it. Didn't do a damn bit of good, but she saved our asses at Terminus. Know you don't care for her. I do. Not like I love you."

"You love me?"

"What the hell, Michonne?" he finally yelled. "Yeah, I love you. You see me fuckin' anyone else? Almost killed Tammy Jenkins. Bitch grabbed my ass. That Dominic guy needs to stop tryin' to get in your pants." He shut up when Michonne started crying hard. "Hell. Not even dressed for this shit," he muttered. He wrapped his arms around his woman, took her in the bedroom and over to the loveseat on the other side of the room and let her cry it all out. When she was sniffling he figured it was safe to talk to her again. "Stay here. Fuck. Don't move, 'Chonne. Not gonna have a serious conversation about my baby naked." He had her lay down then snagged some boxers from the wardrobe. When he was as dressed as much as he could he had her sit up and adjusted their bodies so her head was on his shoulder.

"Now we can have a serious conversation," he grumbled.

"You."

"You ask me that again, 'Chonne," he trailed off. He'd never felt so pissed in his life. "Yeah, I want this baby. Do you?"

"I…don't know," she admitted.

He grunted. "I'll do what you want, 'Chonne. I'd like to have a kid. If you don't want this kid, now, maybe we could have one later."

When she relaxed into him he felt relief. He didn't mind she was pregnant. He wanted her to go through with this. Yeah, Lori had been a bitch, but he always thought she was whiny anyway. "Shit," he sat up, makin' Michonne move. "We need a doctor. Ray ain't."

"He said he's delivered a baby before," she put her hand on his chest.

"Don't care. If you gotta have a C section."

"I won't."

He took her hands in his. "'Chonne, you don't know."

"I do." She let out a breath. "I…had a son."

* * *

"You had a baby?" Daryl probably didn't realize he was holding her hands.

Michonne nodded. "I lost him. Early," she whispered.

"Shit," he took her in his arms again and sat back against the sofa. "Don't gotta tell me anymore."

"Carl knows."

"Huh," Daryl grunted out. "Makes sense. How you were with him and li'l ass kicker."

She nuzzled into his shoulder and Daryl started rubbing her arm.

"Still need a doctor. I'll tell Rand to try Atlanta. The hospital Beth, Carol and Noah was in. They had a doctor."

She sat up, knocking his hand off her arm, eyes wide and mouth open. "You're going to have Rand go to Atlanta, on the off chance that doctor is still alive?"

"Hell yeah I am. Fuck this, 'Chonne. Ain't takin' no chances. Don't want what happened to Lori to happen to you."

"Ah." She knew Carl's mother died giving birth to Judith and Carl had to put her down. "I had Andre. I didn't need a C section, Daryl."

"We're gonna have it?"

She laughed. Nothing was funny but she was laughing and started crying again. Daryl pulled her close again. Later, she didn't know how much later, Daryl was still holding her. Sleeping, like she had been, but still holding her.

"Daryl," she moved and his arms tightened around her.

"You okay now?" he asked groggily.

"No."

"Let's eat. Baby or no baby you ain't been eatin'," he yawned, kissed her then stood up. When she was on her feet he kissed her again. "You don't wanna have this baby I won't be mad. Want you to think about havin' one."

"I don't know. This."

He kissed her again, cutting her off. "Yeah," he started talking when he pulled away. "This world is shit. We got good people. We gotta good home. I ain't gonna try and take over. I ain't gonna go crazy. Can't promise I won't die, 'cause shit happens. I won't do somethin' stupid, like go on runs no more."

She put her hand over his mouth to shut him up. "I wouldn't ask you."

"Don't gotta ask, 'Chonne," he interrupted her. "I love you. I love this baby. I hope you keep it."

Now she just felt guilty. She didn't know if she wanted this baby. A baby. Daryl was right in that they had a good home with good people. Rand. Waya. Seth. Adrian. Helen. Bradford. The others. Yes, they lost, but they also gained. Maybe. She sighed. "I'll think about it."

He kissed her again. "Good. I want you to. I'm starvin' and you need to eat. Just lay down. I'll go get us somethin'." Daryl walked her to the bed, made sure she was laying down before putting on some clothes. "What'dya want?"

"Ah, soup."

"Chicken noodle."

"I'm not sick, Daryl," she rolled her eyes.

"Haven't been eatin', Chonne. Chicken noodle," he decided before he left the room.

"Well shit. I'll never be able to do anything," she whispered to herself. Then she felt the biggest smile on her face since the turn. She felt loved and protected. Something Mike hadn't been able to make her feel when this started. She rubbed her stomach. If she and Daryl were to have this baby, life would be harder. Better here than at the prison.

She rolled to her side to stare at Daryl's pillow. He loved her. She knew he liked her a lot because he'd told her. It settled her down a little. Maybe having a baby wouldn't be a bad thing. Michonne loved and missed Andre, that wouldn't go away, but she didn't want to have this baby as a replacement for him. Her Peanut. She sighed. When she'd been pregnant with Andre she'd had friends and family there for her. Now she had Daryl and the Four.

She'd have to tell Rand. Things would have to change a little. Watch. They didn't really need anything, so no runs. No walking the Trail. That might be out until the baby is older, unless Rand's little DC idea bore fruit. It would. The woman wasn't stupid. Michonne knew enough about history to know trade would start, if it hadn't in some places already. Dicks? They could handle dicks and they had a backup place if they lost the Castle.

She turned her head when she heard the door open to see Daryl coming in with a tray. She sat up, he put it on her lap and got in bed with her, after taking off his clothes. It was nice. They ate in silence. When they were finished Daryl put the tray on the love seat and got back in bed while she undressed. The minute she was in bed Daryl pulled her to him and rubbed her stomach.

The next morning Daryl made sure she ate some eggs and toast but no coffee. He'd rolled his eyes at her protest. "Until you tell me you ain't, 'Chonne, no coffee. Ain't good for the baby." She'd barely opened her mouth to call him out before he kissed her, told her to take it easy and he'd be on the farm if she needed anything.

Michonne fell back on the bed. "Ugh," she muttered.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Talk of abortion and friendship.**

* * *

Daryl opened the door to their room, expecting to see Michonne. He'd let her alone most of the day, especially after the look she gave him after not lettin' her have coffee. He knew he'd put his life in danger tellin' her no to coffee. They just got used to havin' it again. Not seein' her, he felt safe to go inside. He checked his clothes and didn't see anything tore up. Another good sign. He snorted. 'Chonne wouldn't tear his clothes up, she'd tear his ass up.

He saw her katana was on the mantle and laid on the bed, lookin' at it. His baby. She was pregnant. He knew Rand would be okay with it. Hell, they all would. It was 'Chonne he was worried about. Daryl knew it was selfish, but he hoped Michonne decided to have him or her. He didn't care if it was a girl or a boy. He'd teach them everythin' they'd need to know to survive this bullshit.

He set the alarm and fell asleep dreamin' of his baby. Maybe two. Him and Michonne with their own family. It wouldn't be 'Leave It to Beaver' with walkers. It'd be better.

* * *

Rand looked up when Michonne sat in her chair in the office. "What's up?" she asked as she shut down the laptop. She hated doing schedules.

"I'm pregnant."

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay. Congratulations."

Michonne frowned.

"What?" Rand frowned now.

"That's it?"

"Isn't that the acceptable form of acknowledgment?"

The woman rolled her eyes. Then they got teary. "Should I?"

She shifted in her seat. "Should you what? Have the baby? It's your decision, Michonne. Yours and Daryl's. Did you want me to find pills for an abortion? I don't think we have those. Not a biggie. I'll get some for you."

"I don't know what to do," Michonne whispered.

Rand let out a breath. "Look, Michonne, we're not friends."

"I think we're friends," she shot back.

She narrowed her eyes at Michonne. "Alright. We're friends."

"Don't you think we're friends?"

Rand shook her head. "This conversation should be about you and your news, but I'm hijacking it. I've never had friends. I've always been too smart, too tomboy, too bitchy, too cold and a whole host of other pejorative terms. I wouldn't know what to do with a friend. Colleagues? Acquaintances? No problem."

"You've never had friends?" Michonne's mouth dropped open.

"No. Neither here nor there." She sat back in her chair. "What is it you want from me?"

"I'd like you to. You know what? Never mind. I'll let you know about the pills." Michonne stood up and headed for the door.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered. "Stop for a minute." Michonne froze but didn't turn. "Please. Sit down."

She moved, stiffly, to the chair and sat down, face blank.

"Friends. That word, it has different meanings for different people. I thought I had friends when I was younger. It turns out I…didn't. If it means anything to you I trust you. Not something I do easily. People are dicks. There were dicks before. Now, it's." She huffed out a breath. "It's different. So. I understand friends talk to each other. If you trust me with personal information I won't blab about it to anyone. If that's a definition of 'friend' you can live with, I can, too."

She refused to shift in her chair again when Michonne stared at her. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you want the baby?"

"I just said I don't."

"No. I asked what you want. If you want to continue the pregnancy, I'm sure we have shit around here. I'll look myself if you don't want Tom to know."

"I don't know," she repeated.

"Damn, this is like pulling teeth," she grumbled. "Let's do an analysis." She pulled out a legal tablet and grabbed a pen. "We'll do pros and cons."

"That's it?" she raised her voice.

"Michonne, I'm not stupid. I understand, from colleagues in my last life, how hard it was to have a baby. Now? I'm sure it's a lot scarier. We have a somewhat secure place to stay. We don't have a real doctor. That could be considered a con. We don't have hospital, just a souped up clinic. We have food. We have good people. We have a backup place. We can do a run to hospital and a medical college for books."

"Daryl wants you to go to Atlanta. We had some people from our old group that were being held hostage in a hospital. They had a doctor," she muttered.

"We can do that to if it makes you and Daryl sleep easier," Rand offered.

"I'm…scared," Michonne admitted in a quiet voice.

"I'm not surprised. We'll do what we can to help you and Daryl. It does take a village to raise a child now. I can't guarantee anything. I'll try my hardest to make sure nothing happens, but shit happens now. It always did, but walkers are relatively new and dicks are plentiful." She stared at her 'friend'. "Do you love Daryl? I'm assuming he's the father."

"Yes and yes."

"Does he love you? You know what? That's a stupid question. Dominic's lucky he hasn't been thrown in the moat," she laughed. "The man is head over heels."

"How do you know?"

"Not much gets by me, Michonne. He's not romcom about it, good thing, that crap makes my stomach hurt, but he does love you." Rand moved the tablet and put her elbows on the desk. "I told you before I thought you were a good team. This baby, if you choose to have it, will have good parents. Good aunts and uncles."

"Seth, Waya and Adrian?"

"Yep. Tsula. Jenny. Bradford. Jake. Helen. Janet. Mark. We've been through some shit, all of us. It's a good place to have a baby. But if you don't want to have the baby? You don't have to. I'll go find some pills or a doctor."

"What would you do?"

Michonne's question put her on the spot. "I…don't know. I've been pregnant twice and chose abortion. I'm always, have always, been diligent regarding birth control, but I like sex and birth control is not one hundred percent. I've, also, never been in a 'real' relationship," she admitted.

"Now you have three men," she pointed out.

"Maybe," Rand shrugged. "Now, sure. Later? Maybe not. We're getting off track. I don't know. This is. Um. I don't know. You and Daryl are in a 'real' relationship. If you love each other, are committed to each other, I'd say your odds aren't any different than before this started." She sat back. "I say go for it. Daryl, I think, would be a good father."

Rand started to get worried as Michonne sat there and stared. "What is it you're doing with Seth, Waya and Adrian?" she questioned.

"Shit." She put her head on the desk. "I'm…not sure."

After a few minutes of silence Rand sat up and rolled her eyes again. Michonne raised an eyebrow. "Sue me. I guess we're friends. We're not fuck buddies. I don't think."

"You're not," the woman snapped. "I." She paused. "As…unusual as your relationship is, you're not fuck buddies. You're not the only one that sees things, Rand. You're willfully blind and you know it," Michonne pinned her with a glare. "Do you talk to them? About things other than Castle business?"

She snorted. "Sure. Tsula. Jenny. You and Daryl," she grinned evilly.

"Anything else?"

"Book, movies, plays. Our previous lives, occasionally. Wait," she raised her eyebrows. "What do you and Daryl talk about?"

"Castle business. Our days. Our previous lives. The four of you, sometimes. Daryl thinks it's funny when you say you don't think things out well. Except for the sword thing the first time. That wasn't funny." Michonne smirked.

She laughed a little. "No. That wasn't funny," she admitted. "Yeah, we talk."

"So they're your friends and your lovers."

Rand sighed. "I guess. I trust them. I trust you. I trust Daryl. Jenny. Tsula. I trust Tom and Mark."

Michonne nodded. "I had friends before. I haven't had many after. I thought I did. I didn't." She stood up. "I do now. Thank you for being my friend."

Rand lowered her eyebrows. "I didn't do shit."

"You did. You do. I don't need the pills. A doctor? We could use one. Ray's good, but real doctor, I think, would take the pressure off of him. We had a vet at the prison."

"Hm. A vet. How did it work out?"

"He was a good man."

"What hospital?" Rand asked before Michonne made it to the door.

"I don't know. Daryl does," she answered. "I'll have him find you."

"Okay."

* * *

Helen looked in satisfaction at the four sets of dishes she'd placed on one of the round tables. This was one of the ones away from the regular dining room tables they used for meals. Tom, bless his heart, had made up a menu and left them near the plates. She looked up when Rand, Michonne and Janet walked in the dining room.

"Helen?" Rand narrowed her eyes at the table.

"I thought I'd invite you to lunch," she smiled.

"Why?"

Helen sighed. "A few days ago I was looking for you in the office. You and Michonne were talking. I didn't hear most of the conversation," she proffered quickly. "But what I did hear made me…think. You told Michonne you weren't friends. It took me by surprise because I thought you were friends. I thought we were friends. You said you'd never had friends because you were too smart, too bitchy, too tomboy or too cold. I left. But the conversation made me think. This? This is…fucked up. This is a fucked up situation." She almost laughed at the look of surprise Rand and Michonne had on their faces. She never cursed. "I've heard Daryl say we have a home with good people. We do. We have food. We have weapons. I'd like to keep some of those ridiculous rituals we used to have, like lunch with friends."

Michonne watched Rand as she looked between the table and Helen. Who was right. They needed some of those ridiculous rituals. Janet immediately sat down, pulled the napkin from under the silverware and put it across her lap before picking up the menu. Rand's eyebrows rose as she looked at Janet, the table, Helen then her. She seemed to come to some sort of conclusion before taking the seat across from Janet. Helen almost sagged with relief before she nodded her head toward the table. Michonne smiled a little and sat at Rand's right.

"Alright, Helen. This is your show," Rand acquiesced.

Helen laughed. "Good. Now, Tom made a small menu for us." She poured water from the pitcher into the glasses. "Before, my women friends and I would meet for lunches or dinners and talk about our lives."

Michonne knew. She'd done the same thing and judging from the look on Janet's face, she had, too.

"We know our lives now. If you're comfortable, I'd like to talk about our lives before." Helen sipped her water. "Just what you'd like to share. For the record, I don't think you're too bitchy, cold or a tomboy. I do think you're smart and determined, Rand, and I'm glad we took a chance on Daryl and Michonne."

Michonne took that as a cue. "What did you do before this?"

Janet sipped her own water and put down the menu, staring hard at Rand. "I'd be interested in hearing that."

"I'm not that interesting," Rand responded.

The look of relief on the woman's face when Tom walked over and asked for their orders made her laugh. "You're not off the hook, Rand," Janet smirked before she turned to Tom.

* * *

"What'd you do? Before this?" Daryl asked Rand. They were on the overpass, just them, doing night watch. After 'Chonne said she'd talked to Rand about the baby and she'd be open to goin' to Atlanta for that asshole doctor, he'd headed straight for the office. He'd given her the name and the few details about the hospital he could remember from Noah and Carol. She and the stooges had left two days later.

"Didn't Michonne tell you?"

"Nah. She said those lunches are 'girl time' whatever the hell that means. If I wanna know I gotta ask," he grumbled.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Asked, didn't I?"

"Do you remember the first night I met you? I said you should be careful of the questions you ask as you may not like the answers," she reminded him.

He remembered. Now he did want to know. He knew some about Waya, Tsula, Seth and Adrian. More about Tom and Mark. Jenny. He knew about 'Chonne just like she knew about him. "Well?" he pressed a few minutes later.

She hummed a noise. "Okay. I was an astronomer."

He huffed out a laugh. "Are you shittin' me? An astronomer? Like lookin' at the stars and shit?"

"Looking at the stars and shit." Daryl heard her sigh.

"You gotta know them other languages? To be an astronomer?"

"No."

"Then why?"

She leaned against the brick railing. "I was one of those annoying overachiever kids in school. Honor roll, the debate team, the chess team, sports, you name it. I got my PhD when I was twenty-five."

"Cheerleader?"

"Hell no. I thought cheerleading was stupid."

"Karate?"

"Ah. Now you're delving into family history. My mom, before she had me, tried out, twice, for the Olympic karate team. She didn't make the cut either time. Instead of mommy daughter salon days we had mommy daughter karate days. I know other martial arts, not just karate."

"The guns?"

"My father had been a lieutenant in the Marines. He had me field stripping weapons when I was ten. Every summer he put me through boot camp, whether he was around or not. He'd take us out camping, me and my mom, off the grid, so to speak. Hunting, fishing, living off the land. He thought it was important we know how to take care of ourselves." She cleared her throat.

His parents had been assholes. "Were you..." He didn't finish the question.

"No. They died in a car accident the year I got my doctorate. Disappointed?"

"Fuck. I thought you were a spy or somethin'."

She laughed. "No. Not a spy. Just boring Dr. Rand."

"Right," he drawled.

"I was. Am. I went to school. I studied. I worked. I didn't have any friends. I liked it that way." She sighed again.

"You always want to be one?"

"An astronomer? No. I wanted to be an astronaut, but by the time I was old enough the program had been eviscerated. I didn't have enough of anything. Education. Military experience. Research experience. This was the next best thing."

He couldn't relate. He thought he'd follow Merle's dumb ass around, knock up some woman, have a coupla kids, drink and do nothin' with his life.

"I have friends now, though," she said softly. "Ironic. I have friends."

Daryl shifted on his feet.

"Now it's my turn," she warned.

"Uh," he stuttered.

"Turnabout and all that."

Daryl accepted she did answer his questions so he should answer hers. "Alright."

"Are you and Michonne together?"

He was shocked. He thought she'd ask about what 'Chonne called their 'previous lives', like he'd asked about hers. "We're havin' a baby, yeah, I think we're together," he muttered.

She was quiet for a bit. "You're right. You're together. For what it's worth I think this baby will make it."

"Thanks. I guess," he told her.

"Do you like it here? With me? Following me?"

"You're smart."

"Not answering the question, Daryl. Be honest."

He looked at nothin' in the dark. He heard animals in the woods and some of the watch in the castle. It was different from the prison or the camp or the farm. He'd hated Alexandria. Him and 'Chonne didn't hafta go out on runs. He was fine bein' here. He didn't feel caged or like they needed somethin' to survive or like he was a freak. Him and 'Chonne had food when they wanted, could come and go when they wanted. Hell, all them people they brought back had been out there. Gone through what he did? Some of it. Losin' their places to walkers. Some lost their places to dicks.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Why you thankin' me? Good place here."

"It means a lot. You know, I would have followed you and Michonne."

He twitched. He'd never wanted to be in charge. He didn't mind the advisor shit, like he'd told Rand in the beginnin' or watchin' over the place if they was gone. The rest? "Nah. Never wanted to be in charge."

* * *

Michonne was going through one of the storage areas. They had a lot of shit. Sometimes she forgot how much they did have. She seemed to recall… "Yes," she whispered to herself as she pulled out the stand. When they'd grabbed everything from the department store she'd seen Daryl eye the thing. She didn't know what it was at the time. Michonne had to ask him why he was interested in it. He'd shrugged and told her it was to hold a crossbow.

Ever since she'd told him she wanted to have the baby he'd been a pain in her ass. No coffee. No night watch. No heavy lifting. No runs. If he saw her out here he'd have a fit. She was pregnant, not useless. Rand, the bitch, agreed with Daryl's restrictions. She'd forgone coffee when she'd been pregnant with Andre. She could do it again.

She was sure she was smiling like a loon as she put the stand beside her katana before moving it behind her sword. Stepping back she tilted her head a little. She moved the stand a tad to the right. "Perfect." She rubbed her slightly rounded stomach. "You're daddy, baby, he's a pain in the ass, but he loves us," she crooned as she put his crossbow up. Michonne was certain of it. "We're going to have a good life here. A good life. You'll grow up with people that love you."

She went and laid down on the bed, staring at a symbol of her life. Her katana in front of his crossbow. She should have known Daryl loved her when he left those holders on her mantle.

* * *

Daryl was quiet as he stepped inside the room not knowin' if she was sleepin' or not. He tried not to treat her different, but she was pregnant with his baby. He knew she was mad about the coffee. The runs. They didn't need nothin' anyway. Heavy liftin'. They weren't takin' down no more trees or puttin' up fences and walls. Seeing she was in bed he took off his clothes and got in beside her. He smiled when Michonne snuggled into him. He kissed her head and looked at the mantle. It had become a habit. She was here with him, livin'. He liked the reminder. The sight of his crossbow behind her katana was…He had a lump in his throat. "Thank you, Michonne," he whispered in her hair. "I love you." He fell asleep rubbing her stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

Waya watched the kids as they searched the terrain around the Castle. He, Seth and Adrian decided to have a little 'guy time', like Rand and her woman friends. It wasn't football and beer, but it was something. Seth figured Daryl wouldn't think they were ambushing him if they brought Tsula and Mark with them.

He was proud of Tsula. And Mark. And Jenny. They were the future. Now Daryl was going to have a child. The announcement had been low key. Helen had decided to have a small 'shower' for Michonne and Daryl. Rand had rolled her eyes and flat out refused to do any kind of stupid games. The men, their core group of himself, Seth, Adrian, Tom, Mark, Bradford and Jake, just rolled with it. They mostly served the food and filled the drinks while Daryl and the core group of women; Michonne, Helen, Janet, Tsula and Jenny, had exclaimed over the 'gifts' the couple received. Rand's gifts, a telescope and a compass, and where the hell she'd gotten them they'd never know, had Tsula and Mark playing with them for hours. Michonne had laughed and cried a little. All of the residents had stopped by for a bit to enjoy the occasion. It was nice to see more of those 'ridiculous' rituals surviving this bullshit.

"What?" Daryl looked at him, Seth and Adrian.

"Well, the women have 'lunches'. We thought we'd have 'scouting' trips," Seth answered. "You know, boy scouts and badges and shit."

"No football and beer," he huffed. "I was never a boy scout."

"Me either. That was an American thing," Adrian commented. "My mates and I did football."

"Daryl?" Seth frowned.

"Nah. Wasn't a boy scout," he muttered.

"I was. Eagle Scout actually," Seth hummed. "Built character."

* * *

Daryl looked ahead to see Tsula and Mark looking at the ground for tracks; animal, human and walker.

"Look, Daryl, we're not trying to make you talk about your feelings and shit," Waya was smiling a little when he turned his head back. "We want you to know we're your friends. And if you want to talk about something, we'll listen."

He hunched his shoulders a little. He'd never had friends. Merle, but Merle was his brother. Then he was gone. "Thanks," he muttered.

"My mates and I, when I was in the service, would go out to the pub, have a few pints and watch football," Adrian said. "Complain about the women in our lives, our commanding officers, the government."

"My buddies and I would do the same. Seems ridiculous now," Seth knelt down on one knee, watching the kids.

"My friends and I would do the same thing. Sometimes it helped get me through the crap going on in my life at the time," Waya commented.

"This may sound bad, but sometimes I don't miss it," Seth admitted.

"Really?" Adrian raised his eyebrows.

He sighed. "I miss our old way of life but not the bullshit that went with it, you know? Asshole politicians, asshole subordinates, asshole commanding officers, asshole terrorists."

"Bills. I don't miss those," Waya smirked. "No student loan payments for me."

"I don't miss bills, either," Adrian seconded. "Daryl? What don't you miss?"

"Any of it," he snarled and headed toward the kids. He didn't miss any of that shit from his past life. Merle. He missed Merle. He had a better life now then he did before. He stayed away from the stooges and spent more time with the kids. After Tsula and Mark took down a doe he helped them butcher it while Waya and the other two took care of the walkers. After wrapping up the meat Daryl tossed the innards around and left the rest of the body where it fell. Adrian doused it with something, vinegar he noticed when the smell reached his nose, doled out the packs and hustled the kids away. The smell wouldn't hold them for long. If at all. It was somethin' they hadn't tried yet.

After they reached the castle he took the packs and went inside the freezer. When he came back out he saw the stooges just standin' there.

"What?" he barked.

"We thought we'd wind down with a drink in the solar," Adrian held up the bottle.

He stared at the bottle then Waya, Seth and Adrian. They hadn't said much to him after he blurted out he didn't miss nothin'. He didn't. He shrugged and followed Adrian down the hall to the solar. Waya took the bottle and poured them drinks, while Seth, Adrian and him sat down on the sofas. After passing them out Waya sat down.

"You're good with them," Seth acknowledged.

"Good with who?" Daryl looked up from his glass.

"The kids."

"Aye. A natural," Adrian smirked.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Waya raised an eyebrow before sipping his scotch.

He shrugged. "Nah. 'Chonne wants to wait."

"Until the birth?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Said people did it before sonogram machines. We got one. Ray don't really know how to use it yet so we're waitin'."

"Huh. You haven't talked about it?" Waya pressed.

"I mean, yeah, we talked about a few different names."

Adrian sipped. "Hmm. Did you and Michonne want to move out?"

"What?" He yelled. "What the fuck? Where in the hell would we go? Fuck you. Me and 'Chonne was here first. Hell, even Rand."

Waya clapped him on the shoulder. He shrugged it off then Waya grabbed his arm, squeezing it. "Daryl, we don't want you and Michonne to leave. We asked if you wanted to move. As in, move to one of the outbuildings. Seth, Adrian and I would be willing to help you remodel one of them for you, Michonne and your baby. I know from when Tsula was born babies take up a lot of space. Some of my friends and I added on to my sister and her boyfriend's house. The rooms are big, no doubt. We were just wondering if you wanted more room is all."

Seth furrowed his brows. "We wouldn't do that to you, Daryl. Or Michonne. You're our friends. We want you stay here in the keep, but like Waya said, babies take up a lot of room."

"Think about it," Adrian suggested. "You and Michonne don't have to make a decision right away. We'll help you whenever."

"Personally, I hope you stay with us, but this is your family. You need to make sure you do what's right for your family," Waya emphasized.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Waya. Waya was his friend. Seth and Adrian too, he guessed. They'd been through some shit together. He trusted them. "I'll ask her, but, yeah, I wanna stay here."

"Good."

After they just sipped their drinks and talked about the Castle, until the second drink when Daryl finally got the balls. "How do you do it?" he blurted out.

Adrian frowned. "Rand?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. Tried watchin' you three, so I could. You know what? Forget I asked."

"Learn something?" Seth laughed.

"Fuck you, Seth."

He laughed harder. "Calm down, Daryl," he finally choked out.

"We manage," Waya answered dryly.

"We'll talk about most anything with you, Daryl, but not our women. We don't want to know about Michonne," Adrian sniffed.

"Good point," he admitted.

"Did you and Michonne want a girl or a boy?" Seth asked.

"It don't matter to us. A healthy baby."

Adrian raised his glass in a toast. "Hear, hear."

* * *

Michonne walked into the office to see Rand sitting at the desk and staring off. Then she wondered when the idea of an office became normal. She shook her head. It didn't matter. The three of them shared an office. Rand didn't react when Michonne sat down in her chair. She watched as Rand idly tapped the side of the laptop.

Michonne thought she'd gotten to know the woman who had climbed over a brick wall and, in essence, became the second person she followed. Rand was a good person. Michonne liked her, not just as a good leader, but as a friend. Their conversation a few months ago had led to others. She smiled a little as she remembered some of the 'girl time' lunches Helen had instituted with herself, Janet and Rand. It was nice. And almost like before.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. You?" Rand wasn't really seeing her, but was still off in her own little world.

"No."

Rand paid attention then. "What's wrong? Is it the baby? Something in the castle? The horse? The livestock? Jonathan Wilmer?"

Michonne snickered. "No. He's still a dumb ass."

Rand grimaced. "He is. Sometimes I'd like to drop him off where you found him. If he says 'if I ran this place' one more time, I'm doing it. You know what? If he ran this place we'd be dead."

She had to admit Rand had a point. "Threatening to set him up somewhere he could lead has calmed him down some."

"I hope so. Fuck that guy sometimes. So," she sat back in her chair. "Are you okay? You need something for the baby? Aside from a doctor?"

Grady Memorial had ended up being a bust. When the Four got there everyone was a walker or dead. They did come back with chocolate, coffee, tea, sugar and creamer.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?" Rand raised her eyebrows.

"You were sitting here. Staring at nothing."

Rand let out a breath. "Yeah." She stared at Michonne. "It's July."

Michonne waited.

"It finally sunk in. We've been here over a year. It's been three years since this." She let out a strangled laugh. "Happy Anniversary. Or maybe it's birthday."

It was her turn to raise her eyebrows. She knew she and Daryl had been here a while. They'd survived their first winter and were making plans for the upcoming one. "Over a year?"

"Over a year," Rand confirmed. "I never thought I'd make it this long."

Michonne wasn't sure she'd make it this long, either. "Yeah." She could relate. "Over a year."

"I mean, I looked at the date when we powered up the laptop. My only calendar since my phone died. Just as an 'oh really? It's been that long?' and started making suggestions to you. Today, I did the same thing and it hit me. We've been here over a year. I'm surprised I'm still here."

"Why?"

Rand rolled her eyes. "I'm not the leader type. I seem to recall a conversation we had on this topic. You insinuated you weren't either. There were times I wanted to punch you and Daryl in the face."

Michonne grinned. "Thank you for holding back."

Rand snorted. "You're welcome. I…don't know if we should acknowledge this feat or not. We haven't had any dick sightings in months. We're becoming self-sustaining foodwise. We have good people. It's a busy place."

She shrugged. It was a busy place and it wasn't a busy place. They were planning to harvest all the crops they'd raised while Tom and Helen were pouring over the canning supplies and books they'd had the run team take from the closest towns. Jamal and Bradford were planning to use one of the greenhouses for hemp once they found enough plants, so they could make their own rope and cloth. Janet started a list for sewing machines and craft supplies so they could start making their own clothes and gifts for Christmas slash Boxing Day slash solstice slash Hanukah slash just because. She thought another 'ridiculous' ritual would be nice and everyone had agreed with her.

Daryl, Waya, Adrian, Seth, Jake and a few others just finished a smoke house to replace the small smoker they'd found in Bridgewater, so they could cure more meat. They had three trading partners; Linda, Robert and Juan and a monthly trail patrol. She and Daryl were still Rand's advisors. They'd both stepped back from doing runs and Rand was using Jake, Monica and Terry temporarily.

She and Daryl. Together. Sometimes it hit her out of the blue they were together. It had taken a long time for Michonne to get over the bullshit he'd been a part of in Alexandria. She nodded to Rand and left the office.

She took her boots off when she reached their room and laid on the bed. Over a year. She'd been with Daryl almost six months, she thought. She rolled to her side and looked at his side of the bed. It was empty. Michonne knew he, Seth, Adrian and Waya took the kids out and he'd be back later.

Over a year played in a continuous loop in her head. The next thing she knew she woke up and felt an arm around her waist. She sat up fast.

"You alright?" Daryl sounded sleepy and sat up with her.

She sighed and laid back down. "Yeah."

He slowly lowered himself beside her and she moved close to him. "What time is it?"

He put his head on her shoulder, probably to look at the clock on the night table. "Early. Missed dinner. Rand said she'd make ya somethin' if ya got up. Ya didn't." He paused. "Is it the baby?"

"What?"

"Are you tired 'cause of the baby?"

She laughed softly. "No, Daryl. I'm not tired because of the baby," she kissed his throat and settled into the arm he'd put around her. "We've been here over a year."

"What?" he repeated her earlier question.

"Rand was telling me today. Or yesterday. We've been here over a year."

"Huh. That long. Shit," he muttered.

"She wondered if we should acknowledge it or something."

She could feel him shrug. "Don't know. What'd ya think?"

"I…don't know. Should we celebrate?"

"Maybe we should. Just us."

"Mm. Maybe we should," she echoed.

"Damn. Over a year?" Daryl burst out a few minutes later.

"I know. I came in here and thought of everything we'd done and gone through since we found this place. I must have fallen asleep."

"Thanks. For lettin' me stay," he told her quietly.

"Well," she teased. "You killed walkers and people because they were threatening you."

"Those are some stupid ass questions," he laughed softly.

"Are you happy here?"

"The hell, 'Chonne?" he asked her without any heat in his voice. "Dumb ass question. Yeah. Got you. Got a baby on the way," he rubbed her expanded stomach, "got food, weapons, people that know what the fuck. Friends," he tacked on quietly.

"Friends?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Friends. Rand asked me the same thing after you told her about the baby. She said she'd never had friends growin' up. Me either, except Merle." Michonne felt him shrug again. "Think we're friends. Waya. Seth. Adrian, even though he can be an ass."

"Adrian can be an ass," Michonne agreed.

"Still a good guy."

"Was Rick your friend?" She surprised herself with the question. They'd, except her asking about Carol, stopped talking about Rick and the others after he told her he was there, with them.

She felt him shift a little. "Called me his brother. After Joe. Thought he was. Turned on me pretty damn quick. Like you. Thought about it some. Rick? He wasn't always honest. From the beginning. We went to the CDC, after the quarry."

Michonne hummed a noise. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, we did. Some crazy as fuck doctor, Jenner, locked us inside. Was gonna blow the place up. With us in it. One of the women from the quarry camp, Jacqui, she stayed. Andrea wanted to stay."

"Really?"

"Amy, her sister, died when walkers invaded the camp. It's why we left. Anyways, after the farm,"

"Andrea told me some of it," she confirmed.

"Right. After we lost the farm, I think it was weeks after the CDC, we was on the road. That's when Rick took over and told us. Jenner said it don't matter if you're bit or scratched, you die and you turn. Thought about it after we talked. When you told me I needed to choose."

"You did," she reiterated.

"You shoulda. Rick? Think Shane and Lori fucked him up. When you left and I followed you? To make sure you was alright? I think he mixed us up with Shane and Lori."

"Who's Shane?"

"The one I told ya about from the quarry camp. He was a deputy with Rick. I guess they were partners."

"How do you get that?" she wondered. The most he'd said about Shane was the man was an asshole.

"Saw 'em once, fuckin' in the woods. Never told Rick. Told Merle."

"I wasn't fucking Rick," Michonne pointed out.

"Think he liked ya, 'Chonne. 'Til we got there. Kinda."

"Hm."

"Did you like Rick?"

It was her turn to shrug. "Rick? He can be inspiring. He has nice blue eyes. He's determined. Romantically? Maybe in the back of my mind, if Alexandria worked out, we could be together." She felt him tense. "After? No. I left for a reason. He's not trustworthy."

"I was part of it."

"You were. But you also said you didn't take any of the guns Carol stole from armory. You were trying, like Rick wanted us to try."

He sighed again. "Fuck."

She held on to him tighter. "Do you want to know why I stayed? After the Governor?"

"Thought ya did it 'cause it was a steady place while you looked for that cocksucker."

"It was, at first. I could have set up anywhere and done that." She kissed his chest. "You. Carl and you, anyway."

"Right," he drawled.

"It's true. You and Carl. Rick? He didn't trust me at first. You didn't either. But I got to know you when we were off looking for the dick."

"Didn't do nothin', 'Chonne," he reminded her.

"You trusted me, Daryl. After you stuck your crossbow in my face." She laughed quietly. "I thought, if things calmed down, after the Big Spot, if you didn't make a move on Carol, I'd try."

"Carol?" he practically shouted.

"Carol. You cared for her. Still care for her. She cared for you. Maybe she still cares for you."

"Been through some shit, me and Carol."

"Everyone's been through some shit, Daryl. You and I. You and Rick. Me and Rick. Me and Carl. You and Glenn. Me, you and Rand. The Four and us. You told me about Sophia and I feel for the woman. I know the pain of losing a child. But, Daryl? Everyone's been through shit. Except maybe the Alexandrians."

He huffed out a laugh. "Yeah."

"They were off the beaten path, like us. We've had a few dick encounters. Nothing we couldn't handle. We lost people. We're always going to lose people." It was her turn to shrug. "Maybe Rick was able to scare Deanna straight."

"You think about them?" he asked.

"Occasionally. When I left, I had to do it for me. I miss Carl and Judith, but Rick? He'd lie, cheat and steal for his kids. He should but he had others depending on him, too." She paused. "Did you want to go check on them?"

"What the fuck we gonna tell Rand, 'Chonne? The last place we were at our leader took over. Wanna make sure they're alright. Yeah."

"We don't have to tell her why."

"Nah. We talked about this. We're here. I don't wanna go out there like that no more." He rubbed her stomach again. "Don't want you goin' out there like that no more."

Michonne smiled in the dark and looked in the direction of their mantle. She could see it with the accent lighting she'd asked Daryl to put up. Her katana in front of his crossbow. "I love you, Daryl Dixon."

"Love you, 'Chonne," echoed before he kissed her forehead.

"Did you get anything?"

"Yeah, Mark and Tsula got a doe. Have some good meat for a while."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Last chapter. Thank you for reading**

* * *

Daryl felt Michonne snicker into his chest, makin' him smile. They'd have good meat for a long time. Rick. He let out a breath. He hadn't really spent much time thinkin' about his old group in a while. After 'Chonne told him he needed to choose. They built their place. It was better than the prison. Better than Alexandria. The barbed wire field. The fences. The walls. Rand was always thinkin' of new ways to get 'em stronger. They didn't have a lot of dick sightings.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Huh. You can tell when I'm smilin'?"

"I can. I know you."

He guessed 'Chonne did know him. He knew her. Life was good. "You do."

She kissed his chest again. "I'm still learning about you though."

"You know what I like best?"

"Tell me."

"When we first got together and we talked at night in bed. Like we're doin' now," he admitted softly. "You and Mike do that?"

Michonne sighed. She'd told him about Mike, what he did for a job, why she fell in love with him, Andre. The camp. He wished Mike was alive so he could kick his ass. Gettin' high. He'd had a son to protect. He'd told her about growin' up with his daddy, his momma, Merle, what happened after Merle left.

"Some. Until Andre was born. Then it was feeding and changing diapers all hours of the day. Be prepared, because I'm not doing it alone," she warned.

"Can't wait."

"Huh. We'll see."

"Mean it, 'Chonne. I told you I never thought I'd have kids now. Before, just thought I'd find."

"Someone you could remotely stand, have kids, follow Merle," she interrupted.

"Yeah. Never thought I'd spend nights in bed just talkin'," he stressed the last. "I like it. Hell, I like it when we fight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not really fightin', like my old man would beat the shit outta me and Merle and my momma. It's disagreein'. Don't like it when it happens, but…it don't scare me. You ain't gonna leave me."

"No, Daryl, I'm not going to leave you." She paused. "What else?"

It was nice, 'Chonne knowin' him. The offer to move out had thrown him for a minute. He thought they were like Rick and tryin' to kick them out. He still wasn't over that, he guessed. It made him feel weird, them offerin' to help him remodel another building for his _family_. If he'd gotten with another woman, before, they'd probably have lived in some singlewide shithole, if he even lived with her at all. He couldn't imagine Merle helpin' him do shit for his baby.

"Had a drink with the stooges."

"After you came back?"

"Yeah. Said the trip was like your 'women's lunches'. No football and beer," he snorted.

She laughed softly. "Good. It's good you get out with your friends."

"Different," he muttered. "Anyways, they wanted to know if we wanted to move out. Waya said him, Seth and Adrian would help me remodel one of the other buildings. Guess babies need a lot of shit."

"What did you say?"

"I got pissed. I thought they was tryin' to kick us out. Then Waya said babies have a lotta shit. They don't want us to move outta the keep, but we needed to do what's best for our family," he replied. She moved out of his arms. He put his arm over his eyes when the bedside light came on. When he moved it Michonne was staring down at him.

"What did you tell them?" she asked.

"Said I wanted to stay here. I'd talk to you, ask what you wanted to do. You wanna do that, Michonne? Move outta the keep?"

She smiled as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away and kissed him. "No. What's best for our family is staying here."

Daryl reached over her and turned the light off before pulling her down on the bed. "Yeah. Figured I could get some time off from changin' diapers," he snickered.

She did too and kissed him again. "Babysitters."

He fell asleep with his woman in his arms knowin' 'Chonne wouldn't leave him. They'd stay here, raise their baby in a good home with good people.

* * *

Rand eyed the expecting parents with a smirk on her face. Impending fatherhood looked good on Daryl. She was happy for her friends.

"So, Tammy Jenkins and Dominic Winston just got back," she started off. Daryl rolled his eyes at her. "And they may have found a doctor."

"Where?" Michonne sat forward.

"Juan had some new people join. Now he has two doctors. Lucky bastard. I'm going to suggest a trade of information. Jonathan Wilmer, ass extraordinaire, for training for Ray. What do you think?"

"Really?"

"Really. I was going to suggest the 'trade' earlier, when I found out they had one doctor. I was hoping we could find our own. No offense, you're getting bigger," Rand pointed at Michonne's noticeably larger stomach. She seemed to balloon up overnight. "So, we have assorted medical equipment from the run Jake and company did and books the four of us took from the medical school in Atlanta. Jonathan, I have to give him some credit, as much as it hurts, does know a lot of stuff."

"Are you hoping he stays?" Michonne raised an eyebrow.

"It would be nice. I guess the man was a plastic surgeon, but a medical degree is a medical degree. I'm going personally."

"Go with ya," Daryl volunteered.

"No you're not. I can handle this. I'll take someone with me, I'm not stupid. You need to stay here with Michonne and baby Darchonne."

"Darchonne?" Daryl frowned.

"Yes, Daryl, baby Darchonne. I didn't think Michonne would go for baby badass," she drawled.

"No. Not baby badass," Michonne agreed, although she did smile which made Rand laugh.

"That'd be your and the stooges baby name," Daryl shot back.

"Uh, right," she frowned and cleared her throat. "Not happening, Daryl. No uncle duties this way."

He gave her an unimpressed look. "Right."

She ignored his comment. "We're leaving tomorrow. It'll be the four of us. Michonne, you, Daryl and Tom have fun," she grinned.

The woman had the nerve to roll her eyes before she tapped Daryl on the arm and stood up. Daryl shook his head, muttered something about Waya and left. "We'll be fine."

"I have no doubt," Rand gave her a thumbs up.

"You," she chuckled. "Be careful."

"Always. I have it on good authority this is a good place."

* * *

She paused outside the gate, eyeing the spikes. They were a good idea.

"What?" Waya nudged her in the direction of the Trail with Seth and Adrian on either side of them.

"Nothing. We have a good home."

"Aye, we do," Adrian agreed.

"We should celebrate. Just us," Seth suggested. "When we get back with the doctor."

"Yeah. I think we should."


End file.
